The Ties That Bind - Part 1 The Trap
by theimpossiblegrrl
Summary: After being brought home to the Wizarding World, Lia Stanfield enrolls at Hogwarts with intentions of becoming a Healer. She befriends Severus Snape, the enigmatic Defense Professor and Potions Master. As she learns about being a witch, she also learns a very important lesson in life: what you don't know can actually hurt you. EWE/AU, M for lemons and language. Complete in 3 parts.
1. Prologue - The Seeker

Part 1 – The Trap

* * *

 _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froide.  
_ Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord

 _Ya see a pair of laughing eyes,  
_ _And suddenly you're sighing sighs.  
_ _You're thinkin' nothin's wrong,  
_ _You string along, boy, then SNAP!  
_ _Those eyes, those sighs -  
_ _They're part of the tender trap.  
_ Sammy Cahn

 _Love and hate have a magical transforming power. They are the great soul changers. We grow through their exercise into the likeness of what we contemplate.  
_ George William Russell

* * *

Prologue -The Seeker

She first noticed the deer that was frequenting her home for at least a week before she decided that she had completely lost her mind. As she lived a rather rural and relatively unpopulated area in the southern region of the United States, seeing deer walk up close to her home was not an unusual sight in the least. Her large, rambling home sat on ten heavily wooded acres off of a mostly gravel road. In her world, it was more abnormal _not_ to see large four legged animals occasionally sniffing around the porch, much to the chagrin of her tomcat.

No, the animal itself was not unusual.

But, the keen sense that it was purposefully watching her, was.

She first noticed this curious sensation when she went to work early one particularly hot and humid morning 7 days ago. On that morning, she walked to her car in the carport just as she normally would every other day of the week. The same tree root caused her to trip, almost sending her headfirst into the mud puddle from the previous night's rain. She sighed, and looked around as though she was making sure no one saw her ungainly manner – a learned action from many years of clumsy awkwardness. When she looked up, she saw the deer – a buck of at least 10 points with odd markings around its eyes – at the far end of the pond that sat to the north side of her property. The deer bowed its head as though it was acknowledging her.

This happened again the next day. Precisely the same way.

The day after that, she saw the buck in the wooded area by the parking lot behind her office building. The animal watched her trip this time, her feet catching in a plastic shopping bag that has previously been rolling on the concrete. She shook the feeling off, as she pulled the bag off her foot and thanked no one in particular that she always had a spare suit in her vehicle. She told herself there were surely more than one buck with that many points on its antlers ... with the same unusual white markings around its eyes that very peculiarly reminded her of eye glasses.

On the fourth day, she saw the buck walking by the road while she was driving home from work. When she glanced over at it, the dumb animal seemed to catch her eyes. It was the first time she noticed that its eyes looked remarkably intelligent. And were very green in color.

She was thankful for the holiday weekend that met her at home.

However, after a full week of feeling watched, three days of which she tried to stay indoors while watching reruns of "Charmed", she decided to take action. When she looked outside and saw the buck in what she now considered its 'usual' spot by the pond, she quickly made a decision. After tripping over her coffee table, she grabbed the rifle she kept next to the door and stalked out of her house, checked the bullets, and made sure the safety was off.

To the animal's credit, the buck looked surprised and started to back away as soon as she raised the gun to her shoulder and started to aim.

It was exactly at that moment that she decided she must have lost her mind. She watched the buck suddenly turn into a man with round glasses perched lopsidedly on his nose, head topped with the messiest black hair she had ever seen.

Not knowing what to do with a dilemma such as this, she did what she typically did when she was presented with too much of a shock. She backed away from the man and tripped over a rock, hit her head, and mercifully passed out.

The black haired man walked over to where the woman lay on the grass and kicked the gun away from her hands before stooping down before her. He pulled the plain cotton shirt she was wearing down slightly over her left shoulder and looked at the skin there, rubbing a finger over her shoulder blade as though he were trying to find something. After pulling a stick out of his pocket, he murmured " _Finite Incantatum_ " while pointing it at her shoulder. The skin on her shoulder shimmered in the sunlight. An old scar, misshapen and smooth from stretching out over a previously rapidly growing body appeared. He sighed and cursed rather coarsely, before picking up his stick again and murmuring " _Celaverimus"_ over the exposed skin. The scar shimmered and vanished as though it had never been there.

He picked up the still unconscious woman and carried her back to her home. Almost as an afterthought, he looked back at the gun as he reached her back door. He stared at it for a long minute and murmured " _Reducto_ ". The rifle exploded. Snickering, he walked into the house, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

He sat her down on the large sofa that dominated her living room and whispered _"Ennervate_ ". It only took a few seconds before she opened her eyes, looked straight into his impossibly green ones, and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A/N: First off, the only thing that's mine is the OFC, and she isn't really mine because she's part of the universe.  
***sighs heavily*** An OFC. Heaven help me, but when she first formulated in my mind I started screaming. I'll grant you that I write what I know, but this lady is surely not me on a page. Although, I wish I could meet her one day.  
Alright, either put up or shut up. I'll be shutting up now.


	2. Hogwarts

A/N: Never mine, never thine, never ours. Except that it's real for us.

Chapter 1 – Hogwarts

Amelia Stanfield stared at the heavy wood door, waiting to finally be invited in.

It had been a hectic and fantastical month of tying up loose ends. She had given up an impressive job and said good-bye to her few friends so that she could leave her small, quiet life to enter this new world. Harry had alternately called what awaited "her heritage" or "her destiny" when she took him to a Muggle bar in her hometown. Both of them had gotten completely plastered on good tequila that night – the night before he brought her "home".

" _Esh your deshtinee, mate. Yullsee, I schwear. An' yull be shuch a perfull witch yull pro'lee shcare us all to death_ ," Harry had said on the taxi ride home, right before he begged the driver to pull over so he could throw up on the street.

It had not been a hard decision, in the end. What adult wouldn't be intrigued by the idea of being told they could do magic, and it actually be true? The moment Harry put his spare wand in her hand, and she felt the power surge as she said the word ' _Lumos_ ', she knew she couldn't walk away from it. Especially considering all the lights in her house had exploded.

Now, she felt like Alice on the other side of the looking glass.

She sighed, waiting for the doors to open. She knew it wasn't every day that one found out that they had been hidden away during a war that she had never heard of, only to be found well over two decades later.

Unless, of course, your life read out like a Danielle Steele novel.

She paced back and forth in front of the door of the Headmistress's office, then stopped, realizing that she would work up a sweat. That would not make the best first impression on the people who were here to teach her how to become a proper witch, and even more importantly a proper "Healer" - the equal of a nurse practitioner or a doctor in her old life. Which she was in her old life.

Her old _Muggle_ life.

She leaned with her back against the door and smoothed out her white apron, then grasped her hands in the heavy cream colored velvet dress she wore underneath, which Madam Malkin had assured her was "charmed" to never stain or wrinkle. It would even change colors when the sorting hat decided what house she would be sorted to, or would have been sorted to if she had been a traditional student. The face of the watch pinned over her heart would likewise change to the crest of her chosen house. She would not be able to lose the nun like veil that covered most of her hair. She grimaced at the thought that she would finally have to wear a nurse's cap after her years of being a modern nurse in scrubs and sneakers.

Lia snorted unattractively as she realized she resembled a reasonable facsimile of Florence Nightingale.

She walked across the short corridor and inspected herself more closely in the mirror. No stains on her clothes, of course. Bright red cheeks signally how nervous she was, hair pinned up in the back without too many strands escaping. Entirely too curvy body hidden underneath all the layers, she thought happily. This attire, and indeed this life, would let her be able to hide after being an uncomfortable figurehead for the last year.

She fanned herself to cool her cheeks down, then remembered the wand in her pocket and tried to recall how Harry had instructed her to cast a cooling charm over her face. Deciding she would probably do more damage, she left the wand back in her pocket and patted it.

Lia walked back to the door and leaned against it. The voices on the other side were getting much louder, especially one with a bright Scottish accent that she recognized to be the Headmistress, and a deep baritone voice she did not recognize, but that she thought sounded very pleasant.

 _I wouldn't mind if he read me the telephone book_ , her cheeky subconscious said with a wink. Lia giggled to herself. She touched the wedding ring on her left hand, trying to remember the sound of her late husband's voice and sighed.

It was of course, at that very moment, that the doors opened – causing her to fall straight through onto the floor within.

"Merlin's beard!" she heard several people cry out, as well as hearing the baritone voice mutter darkly, " _This_ is idiot they sent to train with Poppy? Really, Minerva."

She covered her face with her hands and tried not to start sobbing on the spot.

"I got her."

Lia looked up and was greeted by a smiling wizard with soft brown hair and eyes. He held out a hand to help her stand, which she gratefully accepted.

"Good heavens girl, did you hurt yourself?" asked the Headmistress as she walked over to where Lia was now standing.

"Only … only my pride, I think, H-h-headmistress." Lia attempted to regain her composure. She looked around at the wizards and witches that filled the large office. Some of paintings on the wall were looking at her with empathy. One in particular, an elderly wizard with a long grey beard and twinkling blue eyes, seemed to be watching her with curious attention.

"I'm so sorry, it always seems that something like this always happens to me," she said to the group of professors.

"I know the feeling," said a smiling, dark haired man that looked to be about her age, if not a little younger. He stood up and shook her hand, "Professor Neville Longbottom, Herbology. Ask any of the teachers, students, portraits, or ghosts about one of my mishaps and they would each tell you a different story about one of my accidents."

"Amelia Stanfield," she replied. "Nice to know I have a kindred clumsy spirit, then."

"And I'm Oliver Wood," said the man who had helped her earlier. "Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach."

She nodded. "Thank you for helping me up."

"Anytime," he said, grinning widely. He held her hand a little longer than necessary before Lia pulled it back to her side.

"Yes, well, let's get all introductions in order then Mrs. Stanfield," said the Headmistress, who did not notice Lia wince at her proffered title, though shrewder black eyes did. "Hermione, let's start with you."

Lia saw the bushy haired woman at the left of Neville blush slightly before she said, "Professor Hermione Granger-Weasley. I teach Beginning to OWL Transfiguration and the Muggle Studies Elective. This lump sitting next to me is my husband Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't teach here Hermione."

Hermione in turn rolled her eyes back at him, "But you live here Ronald." She turned to look at Lia. "And he helps Oliver on game days. Ron runs the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with his little sister Ginny - Harry's wife – she says you stayed with them for a few days after you took the Intercontinental Portkey?"

"Oh yes," Lia said as she smiled at the memory, "The Potters are lovely. If it weren't for Harry –"

"I may vomit. Can we save idle chitchat for later?" inquired the baritone voice that had insulted her earlier. "Some of us have actual work to do."

Lia heard several people sigh in response, and she looked around the room to hear the source of that hurtful voice. It appeared to belong to a sneering, dark eyed wizard wearing black robes and radiating an air of utter scorn. He stared at her rather pointedly, as though he were trying to convey to her just how much she didn't belong here.

 _Apparently, you can't judge a wizard by the pleasing quality of their voice_ , she thought to herself and frowned. She battled with the desire to tell him what a foul disposition he had. Or, call him an ass. Whichever one came first.

"Severus, please," said Minerva with mild irritation, "Don't scare off our Lost One the first time you meet her."

He mimicked her brogue with a profound accuracy. "Oh, gods. Whatever would make you think I could do something like that?"

Minerva walked over to Severus and boxed his ear roughly, "You stopped fooling any of us ten years ago, Severus, and I've known you since you were in your first set school robes." She looked at Lia and said, "This is Professor Severus Snape."

Black eyes stared deeply into her aqua blue, and she swore he could look into her very soul. She shivered.

"And what do you teach?" she asked.

"NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as NEWT level Potions, for what it's worth," he said as he stood up. "May I go now Minerva? I have a batch of potions for the Hospital Wing that I need to check on."

"Yes, please get the hell out of here," Minerva said as he stalked out the door in a swirl of black, "And thank you for being so cheerful!" she called down the hall after him.

"Well, let's continue then," she said briskly as the rest of the staff have their names and what subject they taught. Lia knew she would never remember them all, as the remaining fifteen odd teachers recited off their names and their subject matter. Professor Luna Lovegood taught Naturalism (and was apparently engaged to Neville), Professor Sinistra Vector taught Arithmancy (which by the sound of it she hoped she didn't have to audit), Professor Filius Flitwick was Charms, and Professor Binns (who she realized was a ghost when his ice cold hand floated through hers) taught the History of Magic. After her experience with the ghost she knew she wouldn't keep track of anymore names until her since of wellbeing finally came back.

"Oh, and there's Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, but he is deep in the Forbidden Forrest at the present. You'll probably meet him at dinner if he doesn't kill himself this time," Minerva finished up. "Why don't you tell my staff a little about yourself?"

Lia gulped and felt her cheeks starting to turn hot. She looked down and the floor and took a deep breath. "I'm Amelia Stanfield, as you've been told. I'm one of the Lost Ones. I am a widow," she said softy, almost to herself. "I was a hospital administrator, and an advanced practice nurse in the Muggle World – which is sort of like a Healer here from what I understand."

She looked up and saw Hermione nodding vigorously. At least one person knew what she had been, she thought. Everyone else just stared back at her blankly.

"I'll be apprenticing with Madame Pomphrey for seven years, while doing independent studies in core classes here, then after I sit my NEWTS and MediHELL exams I will be a full Healer and ..." she trailed off, because at this point she wasn't sure what would happen after that. The idea of starting her career over was not something she was terribly excited about. Even if she got to play with Magic now.

Minerva patted her back, "Have a seat dear, and take on the glazed look everyone does during their first staff meeting."

Lia was escorted back to her rooms by Hermione, who chatted with her the whole way about the Muggle world. She was apparently a Muggle-born witch, which delighted Lia to say the least. Her first staff meeting had left her feeling dreadfully out of place.

"I'm so glad I'll have someone who will 'get it' when I start babbling on about movies and what not," Hermione sighed. "I'm the only Muggle-born on the staff. Even the staff who have one Muggle parent are so far removed from that world that they just don't have the same experiences someone who grew up in _only_ the Muggle word does.

"I'm so glad you are here, Amelia," Hermione continued, after barely taking a breath. "I'm assigned to teach on all things to do with Hogwarts and entering the Wizarding World without previous ties to it. And I do so hope that we will be friends," she said shyly, causing Lia to look at her more closely than she had before now.

"I don't have many friends outside of Ron and Harry. Luna and I get on okay, but she and I are so completely different that we never have been able to really be close. And I feel a kindred spirit in you already," she finished, then gained an amused expression as she rolled her eyes to the sky, "Gods, now I'm starting to sound like Sybil. _'The end of the world is neigh'_."

"Is Sybil that odd looking teacher who told me that I was doomed?" Lia asked.

Hermione giggled and nodded. "But she tells everyone that on their first day, so don't worry. In fact," she said and continued to giggle. "She used to tell Harry that _every_ day."

Lia grinned and took Hermione's hands in her own. "I never had many friends back at home, myself. And I would be honored to be yours. But, you'll have to call me Lia."

Hermione grinned back and her and impulsively hugged her, then looked down at Lia's heavy robes. "How on earth do you manage with all that fabric around you? Aren't you suffocating?"

"They've been charmed to feel lighter than they are, and also to cool the wearer when you get warm – at least that's what Madame Malkin said when I got them."

Hermione smoothed down Lia's veil over her hair. "I still have a newfound sympathy for you and Poppy," she said with sincerity. "Will you sit next to me at dinner then?" Hermione looked at Lia nervously, as though she were afraid she might say no.

Lia nodded. "Of course I will."

"Brilliant! Remember, it's at six thirty sharp if you want to get the best picks." Hermione grinned at her again and walked down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Lia looked at her Guardian Portrait, a Seraphim, who was currently engaged in what looked to be a very heated argument with a small, red demon.

"PASSWORD!" the angel screamed as it slapped the devil across the face.

"Alice," she replied, as she gaped at the scene in front of her.

The portrait swung open. The Headmistress had placed her in a large suite of rooms somewhere between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin House dorms, from what her map told her. She walked into her bedroom, decorated in the browns and creams she preferred from home, and took off her veil. As Lia set it down on her dresser, she noticed a small jar that she didn't remember placing there. She looked around the rooms again, but there was no one there.

She knocked on the back side of the portrait that guarded her room and waited. The angel and demon were arguing loudly now. She knocked again, louder and harder than before. The angel came into view on a smaller picture by the door.

"WHAT!" it shouted at her.

"Have you let anyone else in my rooms other than me today?" she asked the angel.

"I know how to do _MY_ job you novice!" it jeered at her before leaving the picture. She could hear the argument resume again.

Lia looked up at the ceiling in despair and sighed. She walked back to her rooms and picked up the small jar. There was a small note underneath, written in a small, spikey hand:

 _"_ _For the Curse of the Celts. Apply twice a day for three days and be cursed with your pink cheeks no more."_

She set down the jar and lifted her hands to her face. Her cheeks were very red without her normal makeup applications that she would have done at home. Poppy must have sent this to help her, she decided. There really was no other explanation, in her mind at least.

Making a decision, Lia opened the little jar. She touched the feather light cream to the worst patches of red on her face. The cream sank in and cooled her skin down, which made her hum happily to herself.

Noting the time, she decided to take a short nap before dinner. Her official duties and course work started tomorrow, so she decided to take advantage of the leisure time she had left before she became "Madam Stanfield".

As she dozed, she dreamed of her mother's gentle dark eyes. Sleep did not come easy.


	3. The Sorting Hat

A/N: Just for the heck of it, and a lot of fun.

Chapter 2 – The Sorting Hat

Severus Snape glowered at the portrait in front of him. The very angry looking Seraphim had just finished hanging a little red demon upside down by his toes in the background of the painting. It was now returning to the front, looking very upset.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT YOU RUDDY LITTLE … oh my goodness Headmaster, I didn't realize it was you." The angel at least had the presence of mind to drop a bow in apology, though Severus could tell that he was using the position to look back at the bound and gagged creature in the background.

"Do _not_ call me Headmaster you little cretin," Severus breathed in the lowest whisper he could manage. "And if you are speaking to your charge the way you just spoke to me I will have you Vanished with the rest of the castle's rubbish tomorrow morning. I'm here to escort Mrs. Stanfield to dinner under the _Headmistress's_ orders. Let her know I am here to do that." The angel wimpered. "NOW!" he bellowed, sending the angel tearing out of the painting faster than the Fat Lady's flight after seeing Sirius Black.

"Brilliant," he said to himself, sarcastically, taking a sip from a vial he took out of his pocket.

* * *

"Mrs. Stanfield, you have a guest! Oi, Mrs. Stanfield!"

"Who is it?" Lia replied as she walked out of her bedroom. The portrait swung open, and the Potions Master popped his head through the opening.

"How can I help _you_ Professor Snape?" she all but snapped.

"Minerva asked me to escort you to dinner since you don't know the castle very well yet," he informed her as he walked into her living room.

"I don't remember inviting _you_ to come in," she said as angrily as she could manage, which unfortunately, did not sound very angry at all.

Snape rolled his eyes to the ceiling, then cut them at the angel in the side portrait, who was cowering in the corner of the apple orchard in the background. "Is this little reprobate giving you any trouble?" he asked while watching it try to hide behind a tree. Too bad the wings gave it away.

Lia looked over to the painting. The angel peaked out from behind its hiding place and looked at her imploringly. "Not anymore?" she asked looking directly at the angel. It visibly relaxed and nodded its head.

"Suit yourself," Snape said with a sigh. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Oh, yes. Well, almost. Let me just put my veil on," she said, walking into her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and smoothed down her strawberry blonde hair again, and secured the veil to her head with a couple of hair pins. She looked at her hands and rubbed her wedding ring with her thumb. She walked back out into her living space, and caught the professor petting her familiar.

"Like cats?" she asked with a giggle.

Severus scowled at her. "No, I don't like cats. But, I have a healthy amount of respect for Kneazles. How long have you had him?" he asked as he scratched the animal's head.

"About 12 years," she said, after having to think for a minute on the year Tybalt had shown up on her front door and taken ownership of her person and property. "Wait a minute, what's a Kneazle? Tybalt's just a big tomcat," she said, shooting him a confused look.

He smirked. "A kneazle is a breed of cat in the magical world, for lack of a better analogy. They live much longer than domestic felines, and are much more intelligent. Professor Granger-Weasley happens to have one herself. Ridiculous thing is called 'Crookshanks' if I remember correctly." He stopped petting the animal, which caused Tybalt to be much more assertive in his efforts for affection, which he demonstrated by trying to grab Snape's hand with his paws. Rather roughly, by the look of it, as Snape hissed and brought a scratched finger to his mouth.

Lia grinned at the animal, though she really wanted to scold him for having taken a liking to the rude Professor. "Down Tybalt, and I'll bring you back a treat from supper." The cat looked from her to Professor Snape, then back to his Mistress. Very slowly, he walked out of the room with a flick of his tail.

"Are you ready now, or do I need to wait for you to go to the robe shop and back?" Snape asked nastily.

She fought the urge to tell him to go straight to hell. Putting on the best face she could under the circumstances, she very politely said, "I am ready. Thank you so much, sir."

They climbed out of her portrait hole. As it swung shut, she looked back and saw the Seraphim at the front of the picture, sweating with the effort not to start screaming at the demon in the background.

"Do not let anyone but me in next time," she said to her little guardian.

"I will do my best, Madam," it replied.

The mismatched pair walked in relative silence, save for the heavy foot falls caused by the Professor's boots striking the hard stone floor, and the soft hurried steps of Lia desperately attempting to keep up with his long legged stride. Lia looked at the scowling Snape, trying to think of some kind of conversation to make the long walk from her rooms to the Great Hall a little less miserable.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her with eyes so tightly slit they almost looked shut.

"Nothing, sir, just trying to think of something pleasant to say to pass the time."

"Hmmm …" he replied, and she could have sworn she heard his eyes roll to the back of his head. He sighed. "So _, Mrs._ Stanfield. Did you leave your husband behind in that swamp you came from, or is he around here, skulking in a corner like Mr. Weasley?"

"No, I didn't leave him behind," she replied. She looked away, knowing what question would come next, but hating to have to answer it all the same.

"Then answer my question. Where does he live?" Snape snapped back.

Lia sighed and then sniffed slightly, "He doesn't, sir. He's been dead a little over ten years."

Lia kept walking until she realized the heavy footfalls had stopped. She looked behind her and saw his head bowed down.

"I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his hooked nose with his fingertips. "I know I have a reputation for being a snarky arse, and by rights I've earned it, but even I wouldn't have brought it up had I known. Please accept my apologies."

"I suppose you wouldn't have," she said, sighing. "I doubt even you are that rude. Apology accepted."

He nodded, and motioned for them to continue walking.

Snape cleared his throat. "You are to be sorted tonight. Did Professor Granger-Weasley explain this to you, or were you too busy continuing your adulations to the great Mr. Potter?" he asked, sneering at her again in what she was beginning to realize was his customary look.

"No, sir, Hermione didn't mention it. I guess I should be glad I'm not getting sorted with the first years at the Welcoming Feast," Lia said, genuinely surprised.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', Mrs. Stanfield," he said with a little hostility in his voice. "You aren't an 'ickle firstie', and we are to be colleagues, of sorts, during your apprenticeship."

Lia nodded, and chewed her lower lip as they stopped and waited for one of the stairways to finish changing destinations.

"The Headmistress thought it would be easier for you to acclimate to your roles and our customs if we did sorted you prior to the start of term," he explained, voice softening slightly to his normal dulcet tones of mild irritation. "It'll give you about a bit of time before the start of term spend time with your Heads of House, who will serve as your primary mentors along with Madam Pomphrey during your apprenticeship here." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Have you given a thought to House preference? The hat does listen to your ideas."

"I just want to be where I belong, and where ever that is, that's fine with me."

Snape smirked. "You don't know anything about the Houses, do you?"

"I've been reading the newest edition of _Hogwarts, a History_ ," she said. "Harry said that Hermione would recommend it."

Snape groaned loudly.

"It's been quite illuminating, thank you very much," she said, flicking his arm with a finger. She didn't see him dart away from her touch.

"I've just been reading the history of the beginning of the school. Hermione is going to lecture me herself on the 20th century and the Wars against Lord Voldemort." She saw Snape grimace at that statement. Curious, she watched him closely as his hand touch his throat before he made a fist and brought it back down to his side.

"You have a lot of history to catch up on," he said, staring out ahead of them.

They stood in front of the heavy doors of the Great Hall. Lia put her hands in the deep marks that scarred it, the burns marring the ancient wood from which the doors were made.

Silently, the doors opened. Snape led her past the empty House tables, to the Head Table where the staff sat for meals. In front of the Head Table was a small three legged stool. Hermione was standing next to it, grinning and holding a very old, faded, and somewhat frayed wizarding hat.

Hermione cleared her voice and stated, "Stanfield, Amelia Estelle."

Lia stood where she was until Hermione motioned for her to sit on the stool.

"Take off your veil," she whispered to Lia.

Lia quickly did so, then felt the heavy hat slide onto her head. It sunk down over her eyes, and suddenly she heard a voice murmuring inside her head.

" _Now you're a mystery, aren't you? A Lost One now found. But I see you. I can see past what was done to you and into your true self."_

She looked up and whispered, "What was done to me, and who am I?"

" _All in good time, my dear girl, and the confounding truth will be revealed. I know where to place you, it's all here. Strong, cunning, determined to succeed makes a witch's case easy to plead. Courage, too, loyalty, and smarts beyond even my current Mistress. You could go anywhere you wish, but there's one place where you will shine. Are you sure you'll let me make my own choice?"_

'Yes," she whispered, "I want to be where I belong."

" _Strong words, my dear,_ " said the Hat. " _Then I know what House you are in, you are indeed a –_

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat, in a voice she could hear with her ears. She heard someone gasp, followed by a short and sparse round of applause from the head table. Hermione stood next to her, staring at her with a very odd expression on her face.

"Are we still friends?" Lia asked, having read about the animosity between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, of which Hermione was co-Head of House with Neville.

Hermione grinned at her, shaking off her original stunned countenance. "Of course, Lia. It'll drive the students and alumni of both of Houses insane - my husband especially. Although, Harry was almost sorted Slytherin you know." Then she looked a little sad, staring past her. "Except, now you'll need to sit with Professor Snape for dinner. I was so sure you would sort to Gryffindor – to Neville and me."

Lia squeezed Hermione's hand gently, then smiled and stood up, replacing her veil. As she did so, she felt an odd sensation run over her whole body. She looked down and saw her velvet dress turn vivid emerald green, the plain buttons that ran down her bodice change to silver, and the watch face on her brooch change into the Slytherin crest. She turned around, and saw pleasantly confused looks from many of the staff members.

Lia looked around until found Snape, and she walked over to the empty seat next to him in front of the Slytherin Banner. His face showed no emotion that she could see. She turned to stare at him as the food began to appear on the empty patters before them.

"What is it, Mrs. Stanfield?" he finally asked.

"I'm guessing that wasn't expected then?" she asked with a little smirk as she helped herself to a helping of roast potatoes.

"Not expected at all," he said softly. "The bets were highest that you would sort to Hufflepuff," he said, catching her eye.

She giggled. "Anywhere but Slytherin I take it?"

"Let's just say I made out so well that I'll treat you to a drink tonight in Hogsmeade if you're interested." he said while passing her a platter of rolls.

"Are you going to insult me the whole time we are there, or will you actually attempt to act like a human being instead of a donkey's ass?" she asked, so stunned at the invitation that her internal filter turned completely off. She put her hand over her mouth and grimaced.

She could hear Ron laugh out loud several seats down from them. Apparently she was speaking more loudly than she intended.

Snape glared at her for a very long minute. "I will be as much of a gentleman as I can be, if you promise to act like a lady."

"That's not much of a promise, considering that the only time I don't act like a lady is around you," she sighed as she helped herself to the large piece of roast she had seen Snape eyeing.

"I don't make many promises, Mrs. Stanfield," he said. "Rule 1 of being a Slytherin. Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

He speared the piece of roast on her plate and moved it to his own.

It was her turn to glare at him, "Are you kidding me?"

He smirked and said, "Rule 2 of being a Slytherin. Don't be afraid to get what you want."

She considered this, then grabbed his plate and swapped it with hers. And for good measure, she leaned over and gave the roast a small lick with her tongue. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Like that, then?" she asked as she cocked her head to one side, watching his face and waiting for him to erupt into anger.

What happened next shocked her and everyone at the table into silence.

Severus Snape laughed. So hard and so long she thought she saw a tear run down his face.

Hermione caught Lia's eye and stared at her, then cut her eyes to Snape and back to her. Lia shrugged, as confused as her friend was.

When he was done laughing, Snape looked around the room and glared at everyone staring at him. Everyone else but Lia quickly resumed whatever conversation they had abandoned.

"I will make great _attempts_ to be a gentleman, so that you may endeavor to be more of a lady. _If_ you agree to have a drink with me," he said, eyeing his new plate with suspicion before adding the second best looking piece of roast from the platter to it.

"Then I guess will accept," she muttered.

"Well don't sound too excited about it then," he snapped.

Lia glared at him before returning her attention to the plate in front of her. They ate in silence for a while, focusing on the conversations floating around them.

"Were you so sure? That I would be in your House I mean?" she asked, as she lovingly cut into the piece of roast that she fought for and took a bite. It was really every bit as good as it looked.

He laughed, "I was. But, just a tip for the future: no Slytherin would every fall through a door like you did earlier today. We tend to be a bit more careful when we eavesdrop," he added.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," she said.

"Sure you weren't. Rule 3 of being a Slytherin," he said, grinning. "Never get caught."

As they continued to eat Snape explained some basic things about the Slytherin House to her, including where the common room was and the current password to the guardian portrait. He was apparently going to expect her to be a mentor of sorts to the Slytherin House, especially to the girls that he felt he was completely out of touch with.

"You, out of touch with teenaged girls? Shocking," she said with a laugh.

He sneered and rolled his eyes before continuing. "All the other Houses, except for mine, now have a male and female Head so that all students feel they have someone to talk to. I haven't had that luxury since until now, there hasn't been a female Slytherin on staff in the last 10 years. We'll try it out for a while, and if I decide I don't completely hate you, you will be the official co-Head of House with me."

"Oh joy," she replied.

During the breaks in their conversation she caught the eye of the odd staff member and smiled. Luna gave her a warm, appraising look while trying to explain the role of crystals as a healing aid to Poppy. Neville, who was seated next to Luna, gave Lia nervous glances.

Lia leaned over to Snape. "Does this mean I should start calling you 'sir' again?"

A snort was his only response.


	4. Butterbeer

A/N: It's been so long since I wrote this I can't even remember where it's going, but it looks like fun.  
As ever, not mine and broke. Looking for a tall dark man who can charm away the grass in my front yard.

Chapter 3 – Butterbeer

Snape and Lia walked back to her rooms in relative silence after dinner. When they reached the portrait, she saw that the angel in the exact same position it was in when they left.

"I'll be back to get you in thirty minutes, if you would like to change into more casual robes," Severus said.

"That sounds like a great idea," she replied. He gave her a stiff bow, then turned away with a sweep of black.

Lia headed straight to her bedroom and considered what to wear. During her stay with the Potter's, Ginny had explained that casual wear for magic folk could range from looking like a Muggle in robes, to still being slightly formal in slacks and dresses or skirts, or to dressing like a Victorian undertaker like her Head of House did. She giggled.

Ginny and Harry seemed to favor Muggle casual wear, so she had dressed in that fashion during her brief stay with them. She sat back down on her bed for a minute, fingering the locket at her neck. Mechanically, she opened it and looked at the pictures inside, then closed it again.

Lia thought about wearing jeans and a sweater, but considering that it might offend the formal appearing Professor, she decided to stay in the middle ground. She settled on a green summer dress, bought in Diagon Alley, and paired it with tawny brown robes and similarly brown knee boots. She brushed out her waist length strawberry blonde hair, watching the waves and curls bounce back to life after being pinned in submission under her veil.

She glanced at her watch. Professor Snape would be back for her in about fiteen minutes. She decided to call up Harry and Ginny on a quick "Floo Call", as Harry had insisted on having her fireplace connected with theirs. She grabbed a handful of powder on the fire, watched it turn green, and called out, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place", and stuck her head in. After a dizzying flurry of spins, she faintly saw the Potter kitchen and smiled.

"Harry, Ginny, are you home?" she called out.

She heard footsteps walking to her, then Harry's feet and legs came into view. The room became clearer as he bent down to the fire.

"Well hello, Lia. Ginny is out with the kiddo, so you are stuck talking to me," he said, grinning.

"I don't have too long to talk I'm afraid – I just wanted to let you know that I got sorted today."

"Hufflepuff?" he asked, but the expression on his face let he know he didn't believe that to be true.

"Slytherin," she said with a smile.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at her very thoughtfully. "Are you okay with that?" he finally asked, after looking at her so long she was almost uncomfortable.

"I think so," she said. "I just want to find out who I am, and if this is part of it, then it should be."

Harry sighed. "We'll find out who your mother really was, Lia. Your mother covered her tracks very well, but nothing is impossible to solve." He didn't meet he eyes when he said this, but Lia was too distracted to notice.

"Thank you, Harry," she said. Lia sighed, as she wished she could be there with the Potters and their sweet little boy for a little while longer.

"Promise me one thing though Lia," he said.

"Depends on the promise," she laughed.

"Gods, you may really be a Slytherin then," he said laughing back her. "Snape is now your Head of House and primary mentor with Madam Pomphrey then, correct?" She nodded. "You'll let me know if he gives you any crap won't you? He can be a bit of a wanker."

" _Harry,"_ she admonished, until she realized he was right. She frowned.

"Already felt his effects then?" he asked her, a little too smugly for her taste.

"Well, he's making up for it by treating me to a drink in Hogsmeade tonight."

Harry started a little. "That's … huh." He genuinely looked puzzled at this.

"It's because he won a pool with the professors about what house I would sort to."

"That bastard," Harry laughed.

"Speaking of which, he should be here soon."

"Don't be a stranger, Lia," he said, backing away from the fire. "We're just a Floo Call away."

She grinned and pulled her head back. With a jilting whirl, she was suddenly fully back in her rooms at Hogwarts. She walked back to the mirror and made sure she hadn't gotten any ash on her robes or face.

"Mrs. Stanfield, the Headmaster is here for you," called the angel from the other room.

"Who?" she asked as she walked back into her sitting room.

"Professor Snape, ma'am, I meant Professor Snape," it said, now visibly quaking as it rushed back to the larger portrait. It swung open wide, and she climbed out, and just caught herself before she tripped.

"You sure do looked different without your black robes on," Lia said as she took in his appearance. She made a face as she heard the twang in her voice get worse – an indication she was nervous as she well knew. Snape had changed out of his long, swirling black robes and severely buttoned suit into a snowy white shirt with green caveat, dark grey trousers, and soft grey flannel robes. It made him look younger – skin less pale, the longish salt and pepper hair less of a contrast. It suited him. He almost looked handsome, she thought to herself and blushed at the thought.

He frowned at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, as the portrait swung shut behind her.

"Goodnight ma'am!" it yelled behind her as they walked away.

"Why did the angel call you 'Headmaster'?" she asked Snape.

"Because it's an idiot," he ground out between clinched teeth, staring ahead the whole time.

Lia didn't say anything else. She decided to let speak him to her when he was ready to say something. And if that was never, all the better luck for her.

They made their way out of the castle and were about halfway to the main gate before he spoke again. He stopped, and asked her to stop walking as well.

"What is it?" she asked.

Snape looked at her for a long minute. "You will find out more about this from Hermione, but I was once the Headmaster of this school, for a year during the second war. I was also a Death Eater. I was a double agent and a spy for the Order, but a Death Eater first, and a Death Eater foremost." he caught her eye as she tried to look away.

"Look at me Mrs. Stanfield."

She complied with difficulty. His dark eyes looked at her with open curiosity.

"I thought Mr. Potter would have told you some things before you came to the school."

"He did not," she said, trying very hard to keep her eyes on his. "He told me his opinion on some things would be a little biased, and that Hermione would be the best source of information about the wars. And we left it at that. But I do know what a Death Eater is. Like I told you, I have been reading," She knew it sounded lame, being so clueless to this world she had entered to, but it was unfortunately true.

"It was the worst time during the war, and I did things that any man would greatly regret – all for the 'greater good'." This time he looked away, looking back at the school. "The ghosts and especially the portraits sometime forget that Minerva is the rightful Headmistress of the school, so it is something you will hear from time to time. Although, as I am the Deputy Headmaster now, I guess I am still due some of the respect they give me."

"Thank you for telling me yourself," she said, unsure of what she really needed to say. "It's hard to come here and be _such_ an outsider."

He nodded. "It is a common problem with the Lost Ones who decide to come into the Magical fold. With the Muggle born children, or the children of the Lost Ones who are educated here, it's just learning our history slightly behind the others. With the adults, you all are like …" he paused while trying to find a word.

"Aliens," she finished for him, grinning a little.

"Aliens," he agreed. "Come, before it gets any later." He motioned for her to follow him, and they continued their way to the main gate.

"Harry has been trying to find out who my parents really were," she said. "Who knows, maybe you knew them," she added brightly.

"How old are you?" he asked quietly.

"Thirty two."

"It's possible, perhaps," he said. "Your parents were probably several years ahead of me, if they went to Hogwarts, that is."

"If my mother told me her correct age, she would have been fifty this year. I actually don't know how old my father was. He died when I was little," Lia said quietly.

"It's very possible, then," he said. "I'm forty eight. Do you have any pictures of them?"

She nodded her head. "I do have one of my mother, but it tiny. Everything is in America at my home, except for a picture Harry has to help his investigation. He doesn't think it will help though – he suspects she altered her appearance and possibly mine."

They stopped at the gate, waiting for it to open for them.

"We'll apparate to the village, if you prefer," he said. "Did you do any Side-alongs with Mr. or Mrs. Potter when you stayed with them?'

Lia shook her head. "We traveled everywhere by Floo. They said they were afraid they would scare me home – apparently neither of them consider themselves good at it."

He smirked. "Well, I happen to be rather good at it, but I'll warn you that most people get sick their first couple of times."

She grimaced. Snape offered her his arm.

"Brace yourself. On the count of 3. 1 … 2 … 3!"

She was caught up in the sensation of falling and spinning, and feeling both trapped by tremendous pressure, yet free in the constant freefall. Her stomach flipped-flopped, stopped, and then started again, her heart beating very fast as strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Then it was over. Lia was standing in Snape's arms, trying to catch her breath and willing her heart to slow down. He tightened his arms further, and she struggled not to moan a little as the smell of sandalwood surrounded her. Very confused by her reaction to him, she took a step back, tripped over her own feet, and fell hard onto the ground. She put her head to her knees, trying to hide her face from him.

"Do you always fall this much, or is it just for my benefit?" he asked, just as harshly as she expected. He held out a hand for her.

"Usually much more than this," Lia said, the words muffled by her skirts.

 _At least it's not muddy_ , she thought to herself as she looked up at the dark man. She took his hand and pulled herself back to standing.

"Do you need to take my arm?" Snape asked, noticing a slight wobble in her step as they arrived into the village.

Lia nodded, and taking his arm they walked to The Three Broomsticks. When they entered the cozy tavern, they were greeted with warm smiles for her and a few sideways glares for him. Snape directed her to a booth near the fireplace.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Ummmm . . . you'll probably laugh but I'm a little fond of Butterbeer."

She thought she heard him mutter the word, "Lightweight," as he walked to the bar.

Lia looked around, trying to see if any face looked familiar to her, but of course, the tavern was full of strangers, save for the person she came with. She opened her locket, but quickly snapped it shut when she realized that he had returned to the table.

"A Butterbeer for you," he said, giving her the corked bottle in his hand.

He sat down, and drank from the glass of dark amber liquid he brought back for himself.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, and grinned as she uncorked the bottle and took a drink.

"You may call me Severus, if you like," he said.

"I guess would like that," she said. She hoped that this could signal the end to their mutual animosity. "And if _you_ like, I think you may call me Lia, considering that you've now seen me fall twice and made a tidy sum because of me."

His lips twitched. "We should be more formal in front of the others, or else people will think we're in love."

Lia laughed, giggles pealing before she covered her mouth. She swatted his hand with hers.

"You are a very bad man," she said, still giggling.

"Trust me, Lia, you have no idea," he said darkly.

"From your behavior today, I think I might," she teased as she took another pull from the bottle. She looked at the fire, which had turned bright emerald green as some travelers Floo'd into the pub. When she looked back, she realized that Severus had been staring at her.

"What? Has my face turned as green as the fire?"

"You probably wish it could, it would tone done those ridiculous looking red cheeks of yours."

She stared at him as the well-honed filter in her brain turned completely off.

"I think that may be the rudest thing anyone has said to me in a long time, Professor Snape. Thank you for being a total shit," she huffed, and stood up. "I can't believe I agreed to come here with you." She started to walk to the front door of the tavern.

"Lia, stop," he called after her.

She stilled against her better judgement. She turned back to him, leaned on the table, and, as she was raised too properly to make a scene that would have to be explained later, she said very quietly, "Why should I not walk out, go right back to the castle and just forget this whole thing? You are supposed to be my mentor, and you can't go 10 minutes without being nasty to me. You insulted me the first second you saw me. Don't think for a minute it wasn't very vivid in my mind when someone called me an idiot when I fell in the door. Believe me, your voice is too distinctive for it to have been anyone else."

She took a breath, and stared hard into his eyes while clearing her own head of anything but the emotion of plain pissed off that was high in her thoughts.

"Honestly, I don't have to put up with it. I can move to London and live with Harry and Ginny until I find an apartment. I can easily work at a Muggle hospital while doing classes by correspondence. Hell, I could have stayed in America and gone to Salem, but Harry was determined that I needed to be at Hogwarts and really talked up having an education here." She felt her cheeks turn scarlet as her temper flared brighter than the sun.

"I know you are a Potions Master, which apparently is the highest education you can get as a wizard. Did you know that I've got a Master's in Nursing and a Doctorate in Nursing Practice? In the Muggle world I was Dr. Amelia Stanfield, and I was the youngest administrator in the history of a huge pediatric hospital. Do you think I really like the prospect of being a student again?"

She was breathing heavily now, trying so very hard to control her emotions while letting him know she not was a runty teenager who could be bullied.

"I know from Harry that wizards generally don't like the Lost Ones because we are so completely out of step. If I realized it was this bad I would have just stayed in America and played with Harry's spare wand in my free time. Right now, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea." She really was near tears now. One bad word from him, and she was going to start crying outright.

And she decided that if he makes her cry, she was going to make him pay for it. To hell with propriety.

* * *

Severus watched the angry little witch as she delivered her tirade, and if she weren't so upset, he knew he would have started grinning.

As pretty as she was normally, anger made her positively stunning. Her eyes sparkled with green fire amidst the blue depth, her cheeks were ridiculously high in color, her lips red and trembling. He looked at the rise and fall of her ample chest underneath her travelling robes while she spoke, then back up to her face. When he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes as she said her final sentences, he knew he really had gone too far and cursed himself.

"Sit down, Mrs. Stanfield," he said as kindly as possible, which unfortunately, was not very kind at all.

She sharply inhaled a breath, and spoke one word through her gritted teeth. "Why?"

"Because you really do need a real drink – something stronger than Butterbeer." He passed her his glass of Firewhisky. Lia raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't have a communicable disease, if that's what you are thinking. Take the damn drink." As he watched, she tilted her head back and downed the whole glass in one swallow, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she was done.

"Not as proper as you look, are you?" he challenged smugly as he hid a smirk. "Now, will you sit down?"

She lifted her head haughtily, and tilted it to the right side. "I've had a 'real drink' now. I still need a reason."

He fought hard not to roll his eyes, and counted to ten in his head very slowly.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Because, regardless of my … unfortunate … inability … not to be a snarky arse, I would actually like to get to know you better. I find you extremely intriguing." He decided to be as honest as he could be with her, without completing scaring her away. "And, I happen to enjoy the company of intriguing women," Severus finished.

Lia looked at him through narrowed eyes. He watched her chew on her very full lower lip and fought the urge to pull it out of its prison between her teeth. She relaxed her stance, and sat down next to him in the little booth. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. She was close enough that he could smell her soft perfume. Lavender, mixed with something soft and sweet that he couldn't immediately place.

"Explain intriguing, and be quick about it. I haven't decided if I'm really staying yet," she said, motioning to the bartender that they wanted another round.

"Does this mean I have to call you Doctor Stanfield in front of the students?" he asked with a smirk, as he decided just how to explain intriguing.

"I guess so, Professor Snape," she replied, smirking back.


	5. Tea

A/N: No money, no love. Not my sandbox.

Chapter 4 – Tea

Lia woke up the next morning with an amazing headache.

She shook her head slowly, testing out just how hungover she was on the first day of a new job. She cringed as remembered how many glasses of spirits that she'd had with Severus last night. The vague memory of him walking her to her room while she sang "When the Saints Go Marching In," at the top of her lungs sprang into her mind.

She pulled the covers over her head and pondered calling in sick on the first day of her apprenticeship.

Since she lived in the same castle as her employer, Lia decided that maybe this was not the best plan. With great trepidation, she hauled herself out of bed and sat on the edge until her head stopped spinning. It was then that she noticed the vial of crystal clear liquid sitting on her dresser. Very carefully, she stood, and walked to her dresser to examine it. She picked the vial and realized there was a note underneath it.

 _Drink me_.

It was the same spikey scrawl as her little jar of face cream. Lia decided not to question it and tossed back the liquid like she did the drinks last night. Immediately her head cleared. She shook her head back and forth, not believing it. She walked back to the bed and didn't have to fight any nausea.

Deciding that magic really was the best thing that ever happened to her, and that maybe coming here _was_ a good idea, she dressed quickly. Nodding to herself with approval, she walked to the portrait guarding her door and waited for it to open. Curiously, the portrait was even more silent than it was when Severus left her there last night. When it swung shut behind her she looked back, and instead of the odd biblical looking scene with her "guardian angel" present, she saw a peaceful looking countryside. A farmer walked up to the front of the portrait.

Lia curtsied, not knowing what else to do at the moment. The farmer smiled and said, "What will your password be?"

"Alice," she replied. "What happened to the angel?"

"That thing was moved to another floor," the farmer said. "My family and I will take much better care of you."

"I see, and I thank you. Did the 'Headmaster' have anything to do with this?"

Lia could see the farmer's cheeks color. "I'm not permitted to say."

She frowned. "I'll be back after … I guess probably not until suppertime."

"We won't be far," said the farmer, walking back to where his children were playing with his wife under a tree.

Lia walked to breakfast alone, only needing to pull out her map for help a dozen times.

Breakfast at Hogwarts was apparently a much less formal affair than the other meals served. The professors were spread out across the Head Table, most with copies of the Daily Prophet, others with books, and still others, like Professor Snape, who nursed cups of black coffee while radiating the aura of, "Don't come near me" to anyone in a 50 foot vicinity. She went to the buffet table and helped herself to buttered toast, little sausages, and a boiled egg. As Ron's ginger hair was even brighter than her own, she spotted the Weasley's quickly and she took a seat with them.

"Wothca, Lia," said Ron, as he was getting up for seconds.

Lia raised an eyebrow to Hermione. "Wotcha? I'm so lost with British speak sometimes that I'm amazed we speak the same language."

Hermione giggled, "It means 'how are you', more or less."

"Got it," Lia said as she cracked open her egg. She looked inside it and frowned. "Why isn't my egg done?"

Hermione leaned over and said, "It looks done to me. Do they not serve soft boiled eggs in the States?"

Lia grimaced. "Not where I'm from," she said, as she moved on to putting some jam on her toast.

"Where are you from, by the way? I'm guessing the American South? Lots of snakes there, I bet," asked Ron.

He sat back down with a plate so loaded with food it was to the point of over spilling. Lia couldn't help but look away and try not to gag. Hermione goggled at the amount and hit him in the back of the head.

"Woman, what was that for?" Ron complained loudly.

"You aren't sixteen anymore, Ronald. What about your cholesterol?" she asked, as he speared a piece of sausage from the small mountain on his plate. He looked at it and sighed adoring before taking a huge bite.

"I'm still a growing boy," he growled, swatting Hermione's hands away from his stack of toast.

"You're almost twenty eight years of age," she said, as she unsuccessfully replace his huge glass of pumpkin juice with a cup of tea.

"Still growing," he said, thumping his chest with his fist.

"When will you finally grow up, Mr. Weasley?" Severus growled. "When your heart explodes in the middle of dinner?"

Hermione nodded, "See Ron, even Severus agrees with me."

An exasperated Severus sighed heavily and stood up. Lia could have sworn she heard grumble "Been ruining my breakfast for too long" as he walked to get another cup of coffee.

"Git," Ron said.

Severus turned and walked back to the table.

"Nearly twenty years you have called me that. Do you not have enough imagination in that ruddy little mind of yours to come up with something new?" he growled, leaning in over Ron. Ron was by no means a small man, years of playing Quidditch had kept his body in good form, and he had evened out in height at over six feet tall. But Severus Snape still had the capability of towering over anyone he saw fit to intimidate. Ron paled for the briefest second, before he remembered where, or possibly when, he was.

"Bastard," Ron said, looking up at him and smiling widely.

"My parents were married when they made the mistake of conceiving me, Mr. Weasley. Next?" Severus asked, lips twitching.

"Prick."

Severus sighed. "At least that's true, but still nothing new. Next?" he barked.

Ron thought for a minute. "Can I get back to you on that? My 'ruddy little mind' doesn't work until about ten o'clock, and it's only half past seven."

Severus smirked as he turned again to the tables of food and drink. He looked back and winked at Lia.

"Ronald Weasley," laughed Hermione, who had been trying so hard to hold back her laughter that she had practically fallen out of her chair.

Lia looked at Hermione and then to Ron, who was also trying to hold in laughter if the red color on his face was any indication. "What have I missed?" she asked Hermione.

"Years of grief from the both of them," said Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

After breakfast, Lia noted the time and walked to the hospital wing, giving herself a little time to look around the castle on her way there. She met three of the house ghosts, including the Bloody Baron, who gave her the most enthused greeting of the ghosts she met as he was the Slytherin House ghost.

She waved at a number of portraits, including one of a large woman in a pink dress who was singing to herself rather badly, if Lia's opinion mattered at all.

Finally, she reached her destination – the hospital wing, lined with simple single beds and surrounded with windows overlooking the castle grounds. She walked up to Madam Pomphrey, who greeted her with a smile.

"Are you ready to get started?" the elder Healer asked her.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Eight hours later, Lia walked back to her rooms, exhausted from a busy day. Although there were no patients, there was much work to be done, mostly to prepare for the school year. Lia had learned how to inventory the medicinal potion stock and was able to start learning what each potion did. She had ten rolls of parchment notes on the dosing and action of only about a fourth of what was kept in stock. She'd learned that Professor Snape brewed the majority of potions they used, though Poppy did brew some of the simpler things they kept in stock that they used the most. Most frequently brewed and used was Pepperup Potion, which seemed to be a general cure all for everything from a headache to the flu. Poppy had invited her to try a spoonful, and giggled with her as steam came out of her ears – and expected side effect, she noted on her parchment.

Potions would be a huge part of her curriculum. Lia wasn't all that surprised as Pharmacology had been an intensive focus of her nursing education. The biggest difference being she didn't have to make the medications in the states – all she had to do was give her patient a piece of paper and let them get it. She mentioned this, and Poppy said that there were Potion Shops where this exact thing occurred.

Lia spent the last part of the afternoon with Hermione, who gave a brief introductory lecture about the two wars against 'You Know Who" or "He Who Must Not Be Named". Hermione had admitted that she had taken to not saying the dark wizards name out loud due to an incident that happened during the second war. Hermione was starting the story not with the dark wizard himself, but about the life of a previous Headmaster named Albus Dumbledore. She said that she would slowly work her way up to end, when Harry Potter finally defeated "You Know Who" for good.

Lia looked down at her watch and realized she would have enough time before dinner for a bath and a cup of tea. She turned on the water and let the little pool fill as she took off her robes and veil. She stepped into the bath and let the lavender scented water surround her.

Her mind drifted and thought about her husband, her handsome, loving, kind husband who left the world too soon. Lia remembered his caresses and gentle smiles that he smiled only for her. She drew her legs up to her chest and cried until there were no tears left.

* * *

Lia had just redressed when the farmer called to her that she had a visitor.

"You may let them in," she replied. She walked into her sitting area and saw Severus standing in front of her sofa. She smiled, then proceeded to fall flat on her face when she tripped over the leg of the coffee table.

"Dammit," she said softly, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Are you really that clumsy, or is it just an act?" Severus asked as he helped her stand sounding more frustrated than hostile this time.

"I'm afraid I'm just that clumsy," she said, biting her lip. She stared hard at the door to her kitchen, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"I was going to have a cup of tea before dinner, would you like one, Professor Snape?" she asked him.

Severus nodded. "I'd love one, Doctor Stanfield," he replied, teasing her with her own formality.

Lia punched him in the arm before she walked into her small kitchen and put the water to boil.

"Why do you have a personal kitchen when you have an eager house elf at your beck and call?" he asked her.

She started, as she hadn't heard him walk into the small space behind her. She turned to look at him.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she asked.

"Habit, I guess."

Severus looked around her small kitchen as she continued to gather supplies. He saw a small cookie tin next to her small oven and opened it, snatching one of the cookies from within. He closed his eyes and groaned when the flavor of chocolate and almonds hit his mouth. "These are very good. Who made them? Winky?" he asked while grabbing another.

She swatted his hand away from her cookie stash. "I made them."

"You?" he asked as he slyly put his hand in the tin again.

"Yes me," Lia said, leaning back against the counter behind her. "At home I cooked and baked to relax. Minerva thought this would be a good compromise." She looked around. "This was apparently a small lab before I moved in, so they didn't have to change too much. And I just can order any ingredient I need through from the kitchen through the Floo or by asking my house-elf. I haven't had enough time to cook much of anything yet, so I don't know if I'm stepping on their toes or not."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "They'll probably be offended at first, then ask for your recipes if they're all good as good as these are." He chuckled, and Lia enjoyed the dark, throaty sound, before slapping his hand as he grabbed a third cookie.

The kettle whistled, and Lia went through her ritual to prepare the tea.

"Who taught you?" Severus asked, moving back out of the way as she began looking through cupboards.

"My mother," she said, as she pulled out her favorite cups. "She didn't change the fact that she was British, and there were some traditions that she kept up with." She laughed to herself. "I was the only girl in school who got more excited about Boxing Day than Christmas. Of course, American school children didn't know what Boxing Day was, so I was always a freak."

He chuckled again, which made Lia's pulse quicken and her stomach flip in way that had nothing to do with physical hunger. She started twisting her wedding ring, distractedly.

"Why do you still wear your wedding ring?" he asked while he watched her pour the boiling water into the awaiting pot.

She set the pot down slowly before she looked at him, and even then she didn't quiet meet his eyes. "At first it was a habit I couldn't break." She cleared her throat, then cleared it again as her throat suddenly got constricted. "It kept curious men away, too, and I spent a few years only wanting to be in my own company."

"I can relate to that," Severus said.

"I don't think I'll ever take it off at this point, even if at some point I remarry. He'll always be a part of me," she said, trying to shrug away the deep ache in her chest. She looked away.

"Allow me," he said, when she attempted to pick up the heavy tray.

They walked into her living space, and he set down the tray on her small coffee table and sat down on the sofa.

"Milk and sugar?" she asked.

"Yes, two sugars," he said, and she prepared his tea for him, then passed his cup to him. She prepared her own cup and sat down next to him.

"So," she said shyly, "what's the deal with you and Ron? You put on quite a show this morning."

He snorted, "You'll learn it's almost every morning."

Lia almost got impatient. "And …" she started for him.

"And," Severus repeated with a little growl. He looked down, then rolled his eyes and looked up to Lia. "He was my student, as was Hermione, as was Harry. They were students during a time of stress in my life that I hope is never repeated. As much as we have to see each other now, we get along better than we did before or after the end of the war." He smirked to himself. "However, some habits die hard. I was known as the 'greasy git' for the better part of my life before the age of 40, and it's something Mr. Weasley still enjoys reminding me of."

"Why a 'greasy git'?" she asked.

"It's something Harry's father and his friends came up with when we were growing up, and it stuck," he said.

"You knew Harry's father?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew both of his parents," he said, mentally steeling himself for the next question he anticipated to come. However, that question didn't come, much to his surprise.

"So, why a greasy git? Were you into cars or something?" she asked, grabbing a cookie off the plate next to the pot of tea.

"No, Lia, not cars," he chuckled softly. "I didn't wash my hair enough for years for the amount of time I spend over steaming cauldrons, and I insisted on growing it out to my shoulders." Her surprised look amused him, which earned her a little grin from him. "I know, I heard enough Muggle-born children tell me I looked like a 'goth rocker', whatever that is, since my hair was coal black then."

She put her hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. "With your dark robes, paleness, and what you say your hair looked like I can imagine that would be true."

"Well, after the war I was free of … certain bonds, and I started to take care of myself better." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sometimes I still expect to see that reflection in the mirror."

"Well, I'm going to assume the changes you made were for the good," she said, patting his arm, withdrawing her hand quickly when he jumped at her touch. "You are very handsome, Severus," she said, stuffing her mouth with another cookie before she could say anything else.

He was still looking down at his arm where she touched had him. "I guess I should say thank you to that," he said. He glanced up at her. "Rule 4 of being a Slytherin. Accept all compliments as they are all true and due to you." He cleared his throat, and continued, "However … it's not every day a beautiful woman invites me to tea and declares me … handsome," he said slowly, his rich baritone voice doing things to her that she decided not to think about just yet. She fidgeted nervously, twisting her wedding ring.

He looked down at her hands and frowned. "Would you like me to escort you to dinner?" he asked, standing up suddenly.

She stood up too and nodded. "Yes, let me just freshen up a bit first," she said as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"What was that?" she said as she looked in the mirror. It had been a very long time since anyone had called her beautiful. She sat down on the bed and tried to collect her thoughts. The man was completely maddening. Yesterday on first sight he called her an idiot, and today she was beautiful?

 _Surely he must not have been thinking clearly when he spoke today,_ she thought. Lia thought about the way she felt this morning before she found the wonderful cure Poppy must have sent her. Possibly, or probably, Snape had not been so lucky. She decided to cut him some slack and ignore it, at least for now.

She heard a loud crack, and Severus stood when she reentered the room. "I just had one of the house elves clean up," he explained.

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go then," she said as the portrait swung open to let them out.


	6. Sympathy

A/N: Same as before. Chapter 5 – Sympathy

The week before the start of school passed so quickly that before Lia could even blink, she was sitting next to Severus at the Head Table, watching the older students file in to sit at their tables. Hermione stood proudly at the front with the Sorting Hat in hand, ready to help get the 1st years assigned to their houses.

"They look like infants," she whispered to Severus, as Hagrid let the group into the Great Hall.

"Don't tell them that, or we really will have to deal with a bunch of crybabies tonight," he said, smothering a grin with his hand.

The compulsion to slap him was difficult to ignore.

Watching the 1st years being sorted was oddly moving to her. Lia watched as Hermione announced each student by name and placed the hat on their head. The beams of smiling pride that came off the children when their house was announced was really beautiful, and maybe a little sacred, to watch. She applauded for every student sorted to a different House than Slytherin, but when the students were announced by the Hat to be in her House, she applauded louder, and gave each of them a big smile when they turned to look at the pair sitting under the Slytherin banner. The students looked at her rather oddly for her enthusiasm, as did Severus.

After all the students were sorted and settled, Minerva gave a short opening speech that emphasized Interhouse Unity, and the feast began.

"I don't think I've ever seen this much food," she said to Severus as the empty platters filled up with enormous piles of food all over the Great Hall.

"At least it will all be eaten," he said, as he helped himself to the lamb sitting in front of them. "You should have been here while almost all the Weasley's were in attendance. The five that were here when Mrs. Potter started her first year could out eat a Hippogriff."

Lia stifled a giggle, which earned a sly grin from Severus.

After the feast was over, they went to the Slytherin common room and met with all of the students of their House, both new and old. Severus made a great show of sweeping in, robes swirling, heavy boots showcasing each step he took as he entered the room. Lia stepped in softly after him, almost hiding behind him until he frowned and stepped to the side to bring her into the light.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Severus Snape, Head of the Slytherin House," he intoned, speaking very slowly as though he thought someone might not understand him.

"While you are at Hogwarts, I will be your first line of defense against anyone who makes you feel any less for being a Slytherin." He paused and looked at the students around the room. "You each come from noble families, and though each House has their fair share of misanthropes though out our history, I know that we are always singled out to be the only source of dark wizards."

He paused again, and began to pace back and forth in front of the group.

"My advice to you is this: be the student everyone envies. I long for the year both the Head Boy and Girl are Slytherin, so that we can finally show up the Ravenclaws, who seem to get that honor every other year. I live for the years when we when the House and Quidditch Cups … as cleanly as possible," he said, shooting a glance at two very mischievous looking 3rd years in the corner who looked a little too innocent as they gazed up at him.

"Do your best while you are here, and be the best while you are here, and no one will have an excuse to accuse you of anything otherwise. And if they do," he said, looking at the 7th years in the back, "just remind them that Peter Pettigrew, a courageous Gryffindor, turned in his best friends during the 1st war and brought the Dark Lord back in the 2nd. That tends to shut them up," he said, sneering maliciously.

"This is Madam Stanfield, a Lost One of the 1st war who will be doing her Healer training here at Hogwarts. She also sorted to Slytherin before you arrived." Cheers came from the students. Severus raised a hand, and immediately the sound ceased. "She is my Co-Head of House." More applause from the students, especially the girls.

Lia tried to discreetly look at Severus to convey her confusion. He hadn't told her this yet - in her mind she thought he would probably 'try it out' for a few years, or a few months at least. He continued on with his speech, seemingly oblivious.

"She is already a gifted witch, and she has dedicated herself to bringing back the pride of bearing the Slytherin crest. If you have any problems and can't find me – or don't want to find me – seek her out in the hospital wing or in her office next to the portrait of the Farmer's family, down the hall. Now, everyone off to bed except for the Prefects. We would like a word with you before you retire for the night."

Lia felt Severus pull her arm to follow him down a short hallway to a small room with many comfortable looking chairs. She sat down in one next to his, and listened to him as he spoke to this smaller group of trusted students.

"What is the biggest problem you see facing this school year?" he asked them.

David Crouch, a 6th year prefect, looked at the other 5 students, who nodded at him, as though they were nominating him to speak. "We still get accused of being Death Eaters, other students wanting see our left arms. Fear, really," he sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"How do the 1st years seem to be this year?" Severus asked him.

It took a minute for David to answer. "I think enough time has passed from the war that they are now becoming a little unaware of it, even though the war trials continue. The ones with older parents have been sheltered from the effects of the war, and the ones whose parents went to school with Harry Potter seem to have the most opinions, and the most problems about expressing them vocally."

"That's very astute, David, thank you," said Severus, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. "No tolerance this year, and that goes for the rest of the Heads as well. They are all having similar meetings with their prefects, and the Headmistress is meeting with the Head Boy and Girl as we speak. Anyone who calls another student a Death Eater will receive an automatic loss of 50 house points and 5 detentions with me scrubbing cauldrons like a Muggle. I know we can't force people to think better of each other, but this school will be a conducive place for everyone to learn. My students will not walk the hallways in fear."

"Yes sir," the six students in front of him murmured.

Severus snapped his fingers, and a house elf popped into place next to him. "Winky, can you bring us seven Butterbeers and a glass of Firewhiskey?" he asked the sweet little elf. She cracked out of sight, then reappeared seconds later with the request. "Thank you," he said. He passed the lighter drinks around, giving Lia hers last and saving the glass of spirits to himself.

"To the new school year," he said, taking a drink.

* * *

Severus walked Lia back to her rooms after he dismissed the prefects for the night. Lia had been amazed at the amount of compassion and attention he had with the children, for someone who claimed that he had little tolerance for the "dunderheads". What amazed her even more was that he seemed to trust her with his charges.

"You sure do put a lot of stock in me," she said, cringing at how southern it sounded to her in her head.

"How do you mean?"

"You said a lot of nice things about me tonight, Professor Snape, and part of me doesn't think half of them are true," Lia said softly as she looked at the ground.

"Look at me, Doctor Stanfield," he said, stopping in front of a bust of Elrick the Evil. "I don't say anything I don't think is true. You are already proving to be a gifted witch. You would have given Hermione a considerable amount of competition for Head Girl if you'd been in school together. And I can tell how much you are dedicated to being a Slytherin. The fact that you can wear your green and serpent's crest with such pride is a testament to that. The students loved the reception you gave them in the Great Hall, and believe me, they noticed. No one ever applauds a Slytherin sorting the way you did, not even me I'm afraid. They already respect you for it. That's why I decided to make your title official."

She colored. "That was a little bit of a shock. You could have warned me."

"And missed seeing the expression on your face? Never."

Lia rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, next to the statue.

"I guess seeing all of them here made me insecure. They know so much more than I do and they all are less than half my age."

Severus laughed at that, and the warm sound made her look up at him and smile. "I remember feeling the same way once," he said

They started walking again, until she was standing in front of her rooms. The farmer's children waved, and Lia waved back.

"Can I get you another drink, or would you like midnight snack?" she asked. "I still have some of those brownies I made for yesterday's staff meeting."

Severus first looked as though there was nothing he'd rather do, but then sighed and then sneered down the hall. "I would, except that I pulled the short straw and am on castle duty tonight."

"Ugh," she said, then brightened. "Wait here a minute," she said. Lia whispered her password to the farmer's wife and stepped into the portrait opening. Severus started tapping his foot, grinning in spite of himself.

Lia moved around her kitchen, snatching up a few things to give to Severus for the long night of patrols. After their initial dislike of each other, they had eased into comfortable friendship. He'd escorted her to dinner every night, and afterwards they would talk about her studies, her responsibilities, and her fear of becoming a competent witch. They gave each other a considerable amount of grief, since she couldn't shut her mouth when he said something out of turn, but it was easy and … friendly.

 _Without malice_ , she thought and nodded, grabbing a piece of fresh shortbread she had heard him mention he liked.

 _Fun,_ her mind continued, and she grabbed the last of her favorite brownies and wrapped it for him.

 _Crushable_ , her mind told her with a wink, as her subconscious that sometimes came up for air had a wicked sense of humor. Lia groaned.

"Shut it, you," she said aloud, packing up a couple of the chocolate almond cookies that she remembered him eating with gusto.

She walked back out of the portrait hole with the small satchel in her hand.

"And what is this?" he asked, trying to peer inside.

She slapped his hand. "Not for now, for later after you've made your rounds. A brownie, 2 cookies, and piece of shortbread I made today."

After his booty was whisked into a pocket in his robes, he looked up at her expectant face. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed, then looked at her lips. She licked them in anticipation.

"What would I do without you to take care of me?" he asked softly.

Before she could think of an answer, he bid her goodnight and whirled away. She sighed and walked back into her rooms.

"It's all in your head, Lia," she said to herself.

Severus may very well have been the most confusing man she ever met. Sometimes, when he looked at her she thought that maybe there was a spark between them, but in the next second he would turn away and leave her cold. She had hoped that he might kiss her and she would be sure of his intentions, or at least that he would at least start insulting her again.

 _No_ , she thought. That wasn't true either. She did not want him to start acting like a rotten git again, no matter how confusing he was. She felt so stupid to be past the age of thirty and still having trouble with little crushes.

Lia climbed under the covers, waiting for sleep to claim her. When it did, she dreamt of black swirling robes that enveloped her senses. Sleep did not come easy.

* * *

"So, he announced you Co-Head of House, then? Just like that?" Hermione was incredulous when she heard the story later in the week over tea.

"Just like that. I'm hoping the students weren't watching me too closely, or they'll know that they were the first ones to hear of it."

"Believe me, Lia, when Severus has command of the room, no one is looking at anything else," Hermione said with a giggle. She grabbed one of Lia's sweets off the tray and sighed when she took a bite. "I wish I could cook like this."

"You could if you wanted to. You just don't have interest," Lia said. She knew enough about Hermione in the short time she had been at Hogwarts to know that she could do anything that she had the mind to do.

"Alas, it's true. After living in a tent for a year I still have not outgrown the luxury of having good food that I didn't have to make or steal."

"A year in a tent?"

"War stories, Lia. The boys and I lived in a tent the better part of what would have been our 7th year at the school. It's a long, complicated story, and we'll get there. Eventually," she mumbled into her tea.

"Does it bother you, telling me all this? I could just – "

"No, you won't read it in a book," Hermione said very seriously. She put down her cup and grabbed several books off the bookshelf in her sitting room. "You can't read about it in a book. They can't tell you what really happened, or even help you to begin to understand what it was like to live in it." She looked at the books, realizing that she was about to damage the copy of Rita Skeeter's biography of Albus Dumbledore. She reshelved them quickly, as no sin was greater to Hermione than to cause any body damage to perfectly good, if not insipid, book.

"If anything is too difficult, though, I can always try to get it through another source. Severus did tell me a little bit, about him being a double agent," Lia said. She looked at Hermione and was afraid the witch had gone into shock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hermione gasped. "I'm just surprised Severus spoke about it at all. He hates to talk about the wars."

"My old portrait called him 'Headmaster', and I of course started asking questions, so there was no way around it."

Hermione nodded and picked up her teacup again.

"I do have a question that I haven't been able to get him to answer."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. That sounds a little more like Severus. What did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know what made him a double agent. Something must have happened to make him change sides. There has to be more to it than that, I'm not completely daft."

Hermione smiled a little at Lia's choice of words, which sounded so peculiar being spoken with her American accent. She took a sip of tea before she started speaking and tried to choose her own words very carefully. "He overheard a prophecy that described the person who could eventually undo You Know Who. The prophecy was reported to You Know Who, who decided that prophecy was about Harry's family – about Harry, for it was about a baby born in the same month as Harry, whose parents who had repeated defied him, as the Potters had. He changed sides in order to protect them. Except, they were betrayed by one of their best friends and died anyways, except for Harry, who survived."

"But why?" Lia was truly mystified at this point. "If he was a Death Eater and loyal to Voldemort, why would he turn? What was Harry's family to him? I was under the impression he didn't especially like the Potters."

Hermione rubbed her forehead. She'd hoped she could put off the day she would have to explain this, especially considering she very much believed her suspicions about Severus's current affections to be correct. She'd been watching the way he watched Lia when he thought no one was watching the two of them, and even in the short amount of time Lia had been in the school, he seemed to have developed a genuine affection to her.

"Do you really want to know, Lia?"

"Of course, I do, Hermione, or I wouldn't have asked," she said, getting a little frustrated.

"He was in love with Harry's mother."

"Oh," Lia said, as she felt her heart inexplicably sink. "Oh."

"Everything he did was because of his love for Lily Potter." Hermione paused as she remembered viewing Severus's memories in the Pensieve after she had had settled the man in the Room of Requirement. "Everything. He ended up saving us all, not just Muggle-borns, but all Wizards everywhere really, from becoming slaves to You Know Who, by protecting Harry for her."

"Oh, wow," Lia said, feeling tears welling up.

"Don't get too emotional, Lia," Hermione laughed softly. "It sounds very romantic and all now, I know. He was a hateful git to everyone he was around while Harry was at school. Having to see Harry every day like he did turned Severus into a huge bastard. I can't even describe how horrible he could be. Maybe one day _I'll_ write a book about our years here and be able to do it justice." She giggled. "I'd probably have to write at least seven. He's said in the years since that a lot of it was a part he knew he had to play. But, I think there was a lot of hurt there too, more than he's ever let on."

Lia nodded, wiping away a few stray tears, and drank her tea. "I'm sure there was. How could there not be? But, he and Harry seem almost friendly now."

"They are. We all are, actually, despite the antics he and Ron have. We all owe each other too much. We all have life debts to each other. Makes him act like a cantankerous parent sometimes. It drives Ron insane, and Harry just ignores it. But since I haven't been able to find my folks since the war ended, it's really not that terrible, at least not to me. He and I have a stronger bond since I saved his life."

Lia could feel tears begin to well back up. "God, I feel like a big ninny," she said, wiping them away again. She pulled her handkerchief out of her robes, one emblazoned with a twin "SS" in emerald green and silver script, and wiped her eyes. "Part of me wishes my mother had not run off. Part of me is glad they did. What a terror you had to experience."

"There was a lot of wonderful too, Lia. And it was all for the greater good. Don't forget that."


	7. Quidditch

A/N: "Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders." Snort. That's not mine either. But it always makes me laugh. Put it in your search engine.

Chapter 6 – Quidditch

The weather began to cool into the pleasant season of fall. The trees in the Forbidden Forest and the surrounding areas were starting to turn colors, making the grounds look like something from a golden fairytale, in Lia's eyes at least. She mused over this thought to Severus over breakfast one day, after which he rolled his eyes and refused to speak to her for the rest of the meal.

Poppy was teaching her to handle minor ailments now, so that when a student came to their wing with a headache, menstrual cramps, or a small cut, she was able to treat them with minimal supervision and a final check off.

 _Wizarding medicine is not too entirely different,_ she thought with a little sarcasm, remembering what one of the Healer's at St. Mungo's told her when she toured the facility during the summer. She treated a student with large cut on her hand with a few drops of dittany, watching it seal itself shut in seconds after in the drops the student's skin. The student, a third year Hufflepuff as clumsy as Lia, thanked her and left to continue her day.

Here, a potion actually would cure most problems, instead of treating the symptoms. Lia was amazed the day she saw a student that she was 99% sure had a ruptured appendix be cured with a goblet of "Fix Internal" potion, followed by a few days of bedrest.

She went to the waiting room and looked for the next patient.

"Neville, oh bless your heart, not again. Let's get you fixed up," she said, as the Herbology professor followed her into the hospital wing, while gingerly holding his left hand.

* * *

Lia was steadily getting to know her House children (as she thought of them). Severus often told her that she was too soft with their proud group, but this comment was never said with condemnation. It was as though he was glad that she offered a gentle hand to them.

One of the things that Lia had learned from her conversations with the students who came to her with their needs, was that many of their households were broken either by death from the war or the loss of a relative to Azkaban - the Wizard prison in the North Sea. She thought that she could perhaps count on two hands the number of families not effected by the war in her House. Because of this, if she heard a little voice calling to her from the portrait, whether it be at two in the afternoon or the two that was well past curfew, she never refused a student the solace, or the baked goods, she had to offer. Even cloaks bearing the crest of lions (though they were too proud admit it), ravens (though they were too smart to mention it), and badgers (though they were too loyal to their Heads to confirm it) could be seen whipping out of her office in the hospital, or out of the small office, decorated very tastefully in green and black, that Severus had to set up next to her rooms for such occasions.

* * *

"Just what we need in this school, another swot," Ron said over breakfast, while Hermione and Lia were in deep discussion over the usefulness of knowing the complex history of the early goblin wars – both women in favor of knowing it for the sake of the knowledge itself. The statement earned Ron a smack on the arm from Hermione and a confused look from Lia.

She looked at Hermione, puzzled. "Swot?" she asked.

"An insufferable know-it-all, Mrs. Stanfield," Severus said from behind his morning paper. "Incidentally, you and Professor Granger-Weasley are two of the biggest swots I have ever met."

"Oh, is that all? Thanks for the compliment, Professor," she said and smiled, as she turned to engage Hermione to continue the discussion. They either couldn't hear or didn't pay attention to both men groaning.

Lia knew they were correct, of course. She was studying every chance she got, getting ready for a mid-term practicum test in all her subjects. The Headmistress and Poppy had decided her time would be spent most wisely in the Hospital Wing, and in lieu of class an independent study method was used to help her gain ground in the areas needed to be a Healer – Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Naturalism, Arithmancy, and Herbology. But practical testing of the material was a must, and would happen twice a term. Her first practical tests would take place later in the month - the week before Halloween, which Hermione busily explained was as special as Christmas to a practicing wizard or witch.

"I do hope you like the taste of pumpkin," Hermione said, while wriggling her nose.

"I grew up in America, Hermione. Surely our fascination with pumpkin pie around Thanksgiving has reached this side of the ocean?"

She could have sworn she heard Hermione gag a little in response.

"The first Quidditch game is this Saturday," said Ron. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Too bad you have to support the wrong House, but I guess we'll forgive you for it."

Lia looked at him and grinned. "You are just upset that Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup the last three years," she teased.

Oliver, who was sitting next to Ron and was listening in on the conversation intently, quipped, "He's more upset about losing the last three years of the teacher's pool."

"Is there nothing the teachers don't bet on?" Lia wondered out loud, remembering her first day at the school.

"Nope," said Hermione, Oliver, Ron, and Severus in unison. Lia tried without success to stifle a giggle.

"You are coming?" asked Oliver after Ron elbowed him in the ribs. "I'd love to see you there."

"Of course she is," replied Severus irritably, snapping his copy of the Daily Prophet shut. "Where else would we be when our team is playing, Mr. Wood?"

Lia glanced at Severus, confused about his sudden change in mood.

"Yes, Oliver, I will be there," she said quietly. "But I warn you, I will be in my green scarf and cheering for my kids."

"Oh, I wouldn't want it any other way," Oliver said, grinning at her widely. "Would you be my guest? I'll be out on the field making sure those hooligans don't kill each other during the game of course, but I'd love to take you out for a date in Hogsmeade afterwards."

Lia didn't know what to say. She flushed furiously and looked at her hands sitting in her lap.

"She'd love to go, wouldn't you Lia?" Hermione piped in, reaching for her friend's hand and squeezing it.

Lia took a deep breath and smiled shyly, "I'd love to go to dinner with you, Oliver."

"Brilliant," said flying instructor, as he got up from the table. He walked behind her on his way out of the Great Hall, and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head as he walked away.

"It'll be good for you," Hermione whispered to Lia. "Oliver's a good man."

"I heard that," complained Ron, before he pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek before leaving to return to the joke shop.

"So are you," Hermione said, smiling. "They broke the mold on you, dear."

"Yes, they did," he agreed as he left.

"So sensitive," Hermione whispered when Ron was out of ear shot.

"Hermione?" Lia said shakily, so nervous she was petrified to her seat.

"Shhhhh," the witch whispered to her softly, before wrapping her in her arms, "I promise it will be ok."

Lia took a deep breath, eyes shiny with unshed tears. She took a sip of her tea and tried to calm down. It wasn't until then that she registered Severus's absence from the seat next to her.

"Where did Severus go?" she asked Hermione. "I didn't see him leave."

"I guess he went to class early," said Hermione with an oddly non-committal shrug.

* * *

Severus didn't come to her rooms to walk with her to dinner that night, Lia realized as she looked up at the clock on her mantle and realized it was six forty-five. She had been writing an essay on Charms theory in healing and had lost track of time. She quickly washed the ink from her hands and walked out of her portrait hole. She looked down both sides of the hall, looking for him, before she decided that she was on her own.

She walked to the Great Hall alone, and was saw him at the Head Table, her usual place next to him still empty. Hermione and Ron were not present. It was Mrs. Molly Weasley's birthday, and they had taken a port-key to the Burrow to celebrate. She walked past the Slytherin table and patted the odd student on the back.

"Good evening Professor Snape," Lia said as she sat down at the Head Table next to him.

"You are late," Severus said coldly, not looking at her. "Pre-occupied?"

"Studying. Got out of the hospital wing a little late today, too. Something called a Bludger got one of the Ravenclaw Chasers during Quidditch practice. Got to treat my first broken bone - here, at least," she tried to say as cheerfully as possible, but faltered when she saw his cold, blank eyes looking through her.

She frowned down into her food. They ate in silence for most of the meal, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Have I done something wrong?" Lia whispered, unable to tolerate it any longer. "Please tell me, and I'll fix it. I don't want you to going back to disliking me." She tried to keep her face as calm as possible as she was aware of some of the older children watching them, but her trembling voice conveyed what she refused to let her body show.

Snape sighed, "No, Mrs. Stanfield, you have done nothing wrong." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I just realized miscalculated something today that I thought I had figured the trajectory of correctly, and I've been trying to figure out how to fix it all afternoon. I guess I've been a little pre-occupied myself." He gave her a very faint smile in apology.

"Thank goodness," Lia said. "I can't bear the thought of you being angry with me, Severus. You and Hermione mean the world to me."

Severus smiled again, but Lia noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

"Quidditch," Lia said to herself in the mirror the day of the game.

"And a date," said Hermione behind her, laughing.

Lia bit her lip and looked herself over again. As it was mid-October and the weather hadn't turned completely cold yet, she'd had more options in her wardrobe over what to wear to the game, and consequently to dinner afterwards. She examined herself in jeans and an emerald green sweater in the mirror. Hermione had talked to her Muggle clothes since she was not on duty for the game.

"I feel underdressed," Lia said, as she hadn't worn pants since her arrival to the school in August.

"You look fine," said Hermione. "Actually, you look great. I'd kill to have your figure."

"What, all butt, boobs, and chubby cheeks like a toddler?" Lia groaned.

"Hourglass!" cried out the very petite Hermione. "You have the figure of a pin-up model from the 40s – it's fabulous!"

"Oh, bloody hell," Lia said, as she sat down on the edge of her tub and put her head between her legs. "Please tell Oliver I'm sick and can't make it. I can't do this, Hermione," she moaned, her voice muffled.

"You can do this. Dating is like … riding a bike. You don't forget," said Hermione sat down next to her on the edge of the tub.

"And when was your last date as a single person, again?" the muffled voice inquired.

She patted Lia's back and sighed.

"I'm not taking off my wedding ring," Lia said quietly, lifting her head.

"You don't have to," Hermione said. "Oliver has seen it enough, he knows you can't part with it."

"You talk about me?" she asked, confused.

Hermione smiled. "Let's just say after he asked you out he had some general questions for advice that he wanted to ask me, and while I was not too specific, I tried to gear him in the right direction. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, Hermione," she said. "How long has he wanted to ask me out?"

"Since you first got here, apparently, but he was having trouble asking you since you tend to have your nose in a book or are talking to me or Severus at meals."

"I am a little wrapped up in the two of you, aren't I," Lia said, looking down at her hands, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger.

"We are wrapped up in you too, my dear. In fact I don't think I've ever seen Severus engage in much genuine conversation with anyone, other than you. He seems very fond of you."

"And I of him," Lia said, smiling.

Hermione looked at Lia, very closely while the red haired witch was goofily smiling and lost in thought.

"Can you give me two minutes?"

"Sure, Lia," Hermione said as she left the room. "But any longer and I'll start checking for wards."

Alone, Lia contemplated sticking her finger down her throat and pretending to be sick. She had only been on a handful of dates since Sam died. She had buried herself into work and never looked up long enough to notice anyone. Or, apparently, notice that anyone had noticed her.

She took a deep steadying breath, and walked out of the bathroom door.

"Ready?" asked Hermione, grabbing her robes and red and gold scarf.

"Ready," said Lia. She almost sounded confident.

* * *

The two women walked to the Quidditch field from the castle. Hermione gave Lia a most basic brush-up on the game when she realized that the girl still didn't know a Quaffle from a Keeper. Lia had tried to read _Quidditch through the Ages_ the previous night, but quickly lost interest and abandoned it for her Herbology textbook, which in her opinion needed more of her attention.

"I think I got it," she told Hermione before her head started to spin. "But, I may just watch my kids and mimic their reactions to the game."

"Just don't encourage them to fight dirty while I'm watching," grumbled Hermione.

"Slytherins don't 'fight dirty'," Lia said, pretending to be affronted.

Hermione looked at her skeptically. " _Really?"_

Lia giggled in response.

They climbed the tall bleachers until they reached the teacher's box. Ron was at the far corner sitting next to the score board, ready to tally up points. He was also keeping an eye on the second year Hufflepuff, Kieran Thomas, who would be doing the play by play commentary for the game.

Lia saw Severus in the front row and tugged on Hermione's arm so they could join him.

"Good afternoon ladies," he greeted them.

"Hello, Severus," said Hermione, as she pulled out an ancient looking pair of Omnioculars and started scanning the field.

"Hello, Severus," said Lia as she patted his arm. She pulled a small bundle out of the pocket of her robes and handed it to him.

"What do we have here?" he asked her as he pulled open the paper slowly.

"My mother's recipe for snickerdoodles," Lia said, passing a similar bundle to Hermione, who took it without taking her eyes off the field.

Severus took one of the small cookies out of its wrappings and took a bite. "That's delicious," he said. "My compliments."

Lia beamed, then noticed he had a small cookie crumb on his left cheek, close to his lip.

"You have a little bit of – ", she started, motioning with her hand, brushing her own cheek.

"Oh," he said, brushing his cheek but missing it with each attempt.

"Here, let me," said Lia, lifting her hand to his cheek and brushing the little bit of cookie off with her thumb. She looked into his eyes, and again saw something flicker in them. He lifted his own hand to hers, lightly touching her wrist with his fingers. Then he flinched as if he'd been burned, and pulled his head back so suddenly it almost threw both of them off balance.

Neither of them noticed Hermione watch the exchange with interest, before her eyes went back to the field.

"Hey, guys," Oliver called cheerily as he flew over the where they sat. He was looking rather menacing in black referee robes, but rode his Firebolt 3 with the grace of a ballroom dancer.

"Oliver," said Hermione.

"Good afternoon, Amelia."

"Hello, Oliver," she said, trying not to stammer.

"Do you like pub food? I thought about taking you to that new place that opened up across the way from the joke shop," Oliver said, flying closer to her and leaning in to take her hand in his.

"Sounds great," she said.

Oliver smiled and kissed her hand.

"Mr. Wood? Don't you have a game to start, or do you want to continue slobbering over poor Mrs. Stanfield's hand?" Snape said irritably.

Oliver looked at the hourglass. "Right," he said, winking at Lia before flying away.

"Severus," said Hermione, watching him attempt to pass Lia a handkerchief while a giggling Lia shooed it away. She shook her head at the exchange, but continued to watch the two out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

The game lasted two hours. Two very enjoyable hours, thought Lia, as they climbed down from the bleachers after it was all over. The final score was 350 to 210 – the win decisive to Slytherin. She'd hugged Severus with joy when the Seeker grabbed the Snitch and won the game for the team, pleased that he didn't flinch away, though he made no attempt to hug her back.

She and Severus took their winnings from the teacher's pool – a handsome 5 Galleons apiece. Hermione, Ron, and Neville parted ways with them, sulking with their students back to the dorm.

"Good luck tonight," Hermione mouthed to her, over the tops of the student's heads.

The children were ecstatic, at least the ones from the Slytherin House. Even faces that she had not seen lit with any kind of genuine happy emotion since the start of school were glowing with pride and with the good sun and wind on their faces. She and Severus both made way to their team, congratulating them on an impressive win.

"I know there will be a party in the dungeons tonight," Severus said in mock severity. "And well earned. Just try to keep it to a tolerable level of noise."

"We'll try," quipped the Slytherin Seeker, a tall blond 5th year girl named Violetta. "But no promises, sir."

Severus smirked and dismissed them.

"Well, Mrs. Stanfield, I will take my leave then. Good day," he said with a bow, and turned to walk back to the caste.

"Severus?" she called after him, and he turned back to her, a questioning look on his face.

"I …" she started, but stopped Oliver walked up behind her and laced one of his hands into hers.

She quickly looked back at Oliver and smiled, and by the time she'd turned back to Severus he had already gone.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked her as he squeezed her hand in his.

"No," she said softly. She studied his confused expression. "I can't do this, Oliver. I thought I could, but I just can't."

"Is it him?" he asked her, not hiding the venom in his words.

She bit her lip, unsure how to answer, or even of who the "him" was.

"You can't mourn him forever, Lia. And I can't compete with a dead man." Oliver said before he stormed off to the field house.

Crestfallen, she walked away from the Quidditch fields. She wandered around the grounds for what seemed like house in her mind, but when she looked at the clock tower when she came back through the courtyards, she was still in time for dinner. But, not wanting to face Hermione or Oliver, she went to her rooms.

While she had been walking, she'd been able to avoid thinking about anything other than the beauty of the school grounds around her. Now that she had returned to her rooms, all she could think about was what was keeping her from being with Oliver. As much as she desperately craved companionship, she was torn between the memory of her husband, and her burgeoning feelings for Severus. Any thoughts of a man other than her husband had always made her feel wrong, as though she were betraying his memory. But, thought of Severus somehow always made her feel so calm. Even when he was a sarcastic, crass jerk.

Ignoring the thought of supper, she decided to study for her upcoming practical exams. She sighed when she opened her Transfiguration textbook, glad that something was more complicated than her odd state of emotions.

* * *

"You have a guest, Mrs. Stanfield," the Farmer announced several hours later.

"Is it a student?" Lia asked as she cleared her lap of the textbooks and scrolls of parchment that had collected while she was studying Transfiguration.

"No, it's Mr. Wood."

She stood, a little too quickly, knocking over the foot high stack of notes on her coffee table.

"Dammit," she sighed as the parchments scattered around her sitting room haphazardly. "Sorry, please let him in."

The Farmer nodded and walked out of the interior frame as the entrance swung open. Oliver peered in around it.

"Lia, can I talk to you?" he asked her nervously.

"If you can help me sort papers, you can talk all night," she sighed as she started picking up the mess around her. He nodded, and stepped inside.

They collected the notes in silence. She thanked Merlin that she color coded the ink in all of her notes according to subject, so at least there was some way to at least begin to organize the mess.

"Lia," he started and he began to stack the parchments accordingly, "I want to apologize for leaving like I did before."

"There's no need to apologize, Oliver, I understand," she said as she made her own stacks. She looked up and saw that he was watching her closely. "I should not have said yes, truth be told."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you want an answer it –"

"Depends on what I ask. I know," he said, laughing. "Lia, I do want to know something. Did you not want to say yes because of your husband, or because of someone else?"

She looked away and busied herself making order of the stacks.

"Lia?"

Oliver put a hand over hers and stopped her. That simple, tender gesture made her burst into tears.

He moved the mess of parchments away from her reach, and sat down next to her on her sofa. Putting an arm around her, he held her close to him and let her cry out her frustration and her grief.

"Now I'm sorry," she said. She found a handkerchief under one of her books and tried to dry her eyes.

"It is someone else, isn't it?" he said softly. She watched him finger the intricately entwined S's on her handkerchief.

She nodded.

"Then we're a pair, wanting people who don't want us back," he said unhappily. He stood and walked to her door. When it swung open, he walked through and didn't look back.

Lia fought down any tears that threatened to return. Oliver was not the man for her and she refused to let his words affect her. She walked to the bathroom and focused on having her mind clear by the time she reached her sink. She washed her face in cool water, watching the red, swollen look from her recent tears slowly leave her face. Just as she was satisfied that her face was back to normal, she heard the Farmer announcing another visitor.

"Lia, are you back?" said Severus through the still open door.

"Yes, I'm here Severus," she said after taking a deep breath, and walked back out and into her sitting room. "Have our little demons destroyed the dungeons?"

He cleared his throat again and glanced sideways at her, "I honestly haven't checked. I tend to leave them to their own devices on game days."

She smirked. "Well, let's go check on them," she said. She followed him out into the hallway

"If you insist," he said. Lia saw that his eyes looked a little bloodshot, and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Severus, are you okay?" she asked. She tried to put a hand to his forehead to see if he was ill, but he backed away from her and turned away.

"Right as the rain," he said, as he starting walking towards the common room.

"Are you sure? You don't look right. Do you want me to run a diagnostic charm?" She took out her wand and started murmuring the words.

"Leave it alone, Lia," he said curtly. "It's nothing that can't be fixed."

They reached portrait that guarded the common room. Lisa could hear rowdy music, chanting, yelling, and occasional hex being thrown through the wall.

"Then tell me, Severus, let _me_ help fix it. That's what I'm supposed to do. I don't want you to be unwell if I can do something about it. Please let me help."

She watched Severus take a deep breath before he opened his mouth, and knew that she was in trouble. "If being an unwanted, bloody … nuisance is what you are supposed to do, you are doing a damn good job at it. I don't require … or want any help from you," he said coldly.

She unwisely reached for his hand, and he pulled his whole body back and hissed, " _Get away from me, you idiotic, senseless bitch_!"

She jerked back as though he'd hit her, and then with all her might she slapped him across his left cheek.

"Fine," she said, choking back tears. "I'll go right now. You deal with this fucking mess yourself." She clasped a hand to her mouth, shocked with her own language and behavior as much as she was with him. She turned and ran back to her rooms.

* * *

Severus could hear her sobs carry through the halls after she left. He watched her beautiful hair ripple behind her with every step, her shoulders sagging, and faintly heard a voice thick with tears speak to her portrait. Then there was nothing, except for the slight smell of _her_ that floated around like a ghost whenever she left the room.

He bypassed the common room, at this point not caring if the brats destroyed the entire damn castle. He went to his rooms and warded them even more carefully than usual. He opened a large bottle of Firewhisky that Potter had given him for Christmas last year. When one glass didn't dull his thoughts, he had a second. Then a third. Before he knew it half the bottle was gone, but the dull ache in his chest was still there, just as present as the pain in his cheek.

Severus tried to stand, but sank down on his knees instead. And for the first time in many years, he buried his face in his hands in shame.


	8. Halloween

A/N: Pay attention, please. The lines from Lia's exam are taken directly from **HP and the SS** , the movie. So, very much NOT MINE one bit, just borrowed for fun effect. Carry on.

Chapter 7 - Halloween

Lia's first exam week was upon her. Poppy had already had the foresight to give her the week off from the Hospital to prepare. And prepare she did, sequestering herself in her rooms and office for long hours on end.

To Lia's surprise, she passed each practical exam, though she had varying degrees of confidence for each. Charms seemed to come to her naturally, especially since she was already learning and using them in the hospital. Professor Flitwick was so pleased with her work he actually practically floated around the room when she charmed her feather to float on the first try. Transfiguration and Arithmancy came with a little more difficulty, but Hermione and Septima's nudges and guidance throughout the term had helped her prepare well, and the exams in those classes were actually quite pleasant. When she told Hermione this later, she stared at her hard, then laughed and said, "Ron's right. You really _are_ a bigger nerd than as I was in school."

Herbology and Naturalism were a bit harder than the rest has she had studied botany and alternative health in college, and Lia now needed to learn an almost entirely new set plants and how to care for them, a new classification system, as well as the Wizard perspective to "New Age" thinking. Neville and Luna had chosen to test her together, as they felt their classes overlapped quite a bit.

Her last exam, Potions, was on the Friday of Halloween. It was the only exam that filled her with dread. Not from the material, for she had been brewing some simpler potions with Poppy in the Hospital and had a decided knack for it. She hadn't been in the same room alone with Severus, or even spoken to him other than a cursory "Hello" at mealtimes, since the night she slapped him.

Severus refused to speak her, or even make eye contact. They were still forced to sit next to each other at meals thanks to her premature promotion. The only saving grace of mealtimes was that Hermione, Ron, and even Oliver took turns sitting next to her so that she would have someone to talk to. In the spirit of Interhouse Unity, Hermione and Neville decided to move the Gryffindor banner next to the Slytherin to make the change permanent.

She hadn't shared what had really happened between she and Severus, not even to Hermione. It was too embarrassing for her to admit to losing her temper, even if she had been provoked.

She studied all morning, or at least tried to. She ended up slamming the book firmly shut, as she realized she had it memorized at this point, and stalked into her kitchen to bake. On the counter next to her stove, sat a small jar, very similar to the one she had received her first day at the school. This one had appeared at the beginning of the week.

Just as before, there was a note underneath, written in the same spikey scrawl which read:

 _"_ _To ease a worrying mind. Rub into your temples as you need to relieve stress_."

Lia smiled as she opened the jar again. She smelled the ointment-like concoction, and picked up the notes of lavender (her favorite), chamomile, and another scent she could not immediately place but that smelled familiar and comforting. She dabbed her fingers into it and did as the instructions said, and almost immediately felt the beginnings of a headache disappear, as well as some of the constant nagging worry over this final exam.

She smiled nervously, and fixed herself a cup of tea.

* * *

Lia walked into the potions classroom at four o'clock, after the Professor's last class of the day, and sat down. The classroom was empty, save for the thousands of specimens that filled every nook and cranny of the room. She shuddered when she saw what looked like a pig pickled in one of the larger glass jars in a corner, hoping she would never, ever be asked to open it during her time at Hogwarts. She unpacked her potions kit and waited quietly, rubbing her temples.

The door banged open behind her, and she looked back to see Severus glide through the room, robes swirling, hair a completely greasy mess after observing students over their bubbling caldrons all day. He walked over to her desk, and turned around, putting his hands in the pockets of his frock coat. He looked so imposing that her hands started to tremble.

He leaned forward slightly, and began to speak.

"There is no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of my students to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death," he said, his voice so silky and soft that she found herself hanging on to every word.

"Mrs. Stanfield," said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Professor," she replied, looking into his dark eyes. At her reply, she saw them glitter slightly.

"Let's try again. Mrs. Stanfield, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons," she replied, and lifted one out of her kit to show him, only a slight tremor in her fingers evident.

His lips twitched.

"What is the difference, Mrs. Stanfield, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked, sneering at her.

The trembling stopped now, and Lia grinned at him. "They are the same plant, Professor, which also goes by the name of aconite," she replied, smothering her smile when she saw his stern expression.

He walked over to her desk, each footfall very loud in the empty room. He sat next to her at her table. "Good job," he said. "If I could give you House Points I would give you 10, which is a lot coming from me."

She nodded, not knowing what to say, and therefore decided to say nothing.

"Mrs. Stanfield, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked. Lia looked away nervously as she waiting for the answer.

He touched the underside of her chin with one of his long, graceful pointer fingers, lifting her face and directing her face to his like a puppet on a string. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Dammit," she said, standing up so she could search her pockets for a handkerchief.

"Here," he said, giving her another one of his.

She dabbed her eyes, looking embarrassed. "I do this every time I think about slapping you. I'm so sorry, Professor."

Severus gaped at her, trying to find words but not succeeding. "You would never had slapped me," he paused, patting her back as fresh tears came, "if I had not said such terrible things to you. I'm the one who is sorry, and am asking forgiveness from you."

She grabbed his hand, and he let her take it this time. "Of course you are forgiven. May we put this behind us?"

"Why would you give me your forgiveness so easily?" he asked her quietly, as though he did not believe her.

"Why would I not? You were not well that night, and I can be a little overbearing with the people I care about if I know they are ill. God, I still can't believe I slapped you when you were sick. How could you ever forgive _me_?"

He looked at her curiously. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"About what?"

He looked away and shook his head. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. I forgive you as well. Let us not speak about this again, Lia. May we be as we were before this happened?"

The smile she gave him lit up the entire room. "Of course, Severus," she said. Lia thought she heard his breath hitch, but then he was gone, back to his desk, grabbing a stack of parchments along with his quill and ink.

"Brew for me Draught of Peace, as well as Pepperup and Sleeping Potions," he said, sitting down at the desk across from her and looking through the essays in front of him. She just stared at him until he looked up. "What?" he asked, dipped his quill in a pot of blood red and began making some vicious looking lines through the first victim. "I'm right here if you have any questions."

"Yes, sir," she said, grinning to herself as she opened her textbook and began the preparations for the first potion. With her head down in extreme focus, she didn't notice him stop from time to time to watch her work with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Done!" Lia cried out about two hours later. She finally broke her concentration and looked up at Severus. He had apparently been done grading papers for a while. He was reclined back in his chair, watching her with a thoughtful expression.

"Well?" she asked, looking at the glass vials expectantly.

He stood up, and walked over to her. He examined the vials, sniffing them, swirling them and looking at them as thoughtfully as he had her.

"They're perfect enough to send to the Hospital Wing," he said, putting a stopper in each one after inspecting them. He gave the vials to her. "These are all good remedies to have on hand in a witch's potion cabinet. You may keep them for your personal use."

"Thank you, Severus," she said. She packed up her kit, and took great care to pack the vials in such a way that she hoped they would not be damaged during the walk back to her room.

"I've finished marking your first set of essays as well. You do very good work," he said as he passed her a stack of papers that contained almost no red marks at all.

"They couldn't have been very satisfying to grade, then, Professor," she said as she tucked them into her bag. "I shall endeavor to give you more cause to use your quill and red ink next time."

He rolled his eyes as he took his watch out of his pocket. "It's almost six thirty," he said. "I should let you get back to your rooms so you can get ready for the Halloween Feast."

"I probably look frightful after standing over my cauldron with all that steam billowing everywhere."

"I think you look lovely, Lia," Severus said, so softly she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Well, then," he said louder, as he looked down at the red marked papers in front of him, "I'll guess I'll see you there. I take it Mr. Wood will be escorting you?"

"No. Why would he be?" she asked him, confused.

"I thought the two of you were dating," he said, not looking up from his papers.

"No, Severus. We aren't. We were supposed to go out on a date after the Quidditch game, but I just couldn't. I'm not dating anyone," she admitted. She started to twist her wedding ring, still ever present on her finger. She could feel his eyes on her, but she would not look up. She bid him farewell and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lia walked into her rooms, and put her books and potions kit on her desk. She took out the three small vials from the kit, and took them to her bathroom, placing them in the drawer that she realized was made for this purpose. She looked into the mirror above her sink, seeing her cheeks were pink, but not anywhere near as pink as they would have been prior to her first week at Hogwarts. She still kept the cream and used it in case she had a flare-up, but it seemed that the worst of her rosacea was gone for good. She turned on the water and let her bath fill up, taking off her heavy green MediWitch robes and hanging them up in her wardrobe for her house elf Minny to retrieve and launder. She was standing in her slip and camisole when she heard her apparate into the room.

"Oh Missus Lia, Minny is being so sorry. I was thinking you might be already taking your bath," she said, wringing her hands.

"It's ok, Minny," Lia said, "I was actually going to call you in a minute. Minny, don't!" she said as she just stopped the elf from shutting her hands in her wardrobe.

"Howsit can I be helping you my Missus?" Minny wailed.

Lia started rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Minny, please stop crying," she said gently. Minny stopped, though she couldn't stop the hiccupping that followed.

"Thank you Minny," she said calmly. "I was wondering if you could freshen up my blue dress robes and bring me a pot of chamomile tea please."

"Would you be liking anything else?" Minny asked, trying to stifle her hiccups.

"No, my dear, that's all," Lia replied. The elf took her robes, quickly cracked out of the rooms, then cracked back in with a tray heavy with tea, cookies, and sandwiches. She cracked back out just as quickly before Lia could thank her.

She sighed and poured herself a cup of tea. She quickly ate a sandwich, then put the bounty in the small charmed ice box for later.

Lia took her tea in the bathroom and turned off the water. After she slipped out of her undergarments, she sank into the fragrant, lavender scented water.

Lia'd waited for this moment to think about Severus, when she felt safe and warm. She sipped her tea, now wishing she had a glass of wine to comfort her. Besides Hermione, he was the only real friend she had here. She highly valued their late night conversations. Before their row, he had started to share with her some things about his involvement with the wars, though he still insisted that Hermione would give her the best perspective on the wars and what really took place. The pain in his face whenever he spoke about them was exquisite, so she never pushed it – just like he had never pushed her when he made mentioned of her husband or her life before coming to Hogwarts.

She sunk back into the water, and imagined Severus's face as she closed her eyes.

 _If only things were different,_ she thought to herself, and sighed.

She suddenly heard a heavy crack that indicated Minny had brought back her dress robes.

"Does my missus be needing anything else?" Minny bellowed next to the door.

"I don't think so dear – Happy Halloween!" she yelled back to her. A second crack signaled the elf was gone.

* * *

Lia had decided that she would dress special tonight, as it was her first Halloween Feast at the school. She looked at her dress robes, and thought about how relative that word was in the wizarding world. Regular robes for everyday and school were long cloaks that covered your clothes, made in a variety of fabrics and colors. Dress robes for men were a similar robe, made of heavier and more formal material, and were worn over the equivalent of a Muggle tuxedo. For women, dress robes had the look and fit of Muggle formal dresses, but with a lot more taste and class. She ran her hands over the soft velvet dress, cut low but not too low to be inappropriate to wear to a school function. A pale silver thread was woven through the fabric, and it swirled softly either by magic or by the expertise of the dressmaker.

She went back to the bathroom and applied a little makeup, just mascara and lip gloss and a little powder on her nose and cheeks. After drying her hair with a Drying Charm, she brushed it until it was shiny and glossy, like a reddish-gold waterfall. She played with the idea of wearing it down, then decided to pull it up into a heavy chignon at the nape of her neck, augmented with a few braids interspersed into the design.

She put on her undergarments, and sat down at her dressing table with a cup of tea, which she warmed with a Warming Charm. She pulled open the top drawer and looked at the picture she kept there, then replaced it and shut the drawer. The drawer beneath it held her jewelry. She put on her small diamonds studs that had been a present from her mother and paired it with an intricate necklace that had been her grandmother's. It was comprised of delicate silver threads and small diamonds, made to look like a chain of flowers. She looked at the wedding ring on her hand. She sighed, and left it there.

"Minny," she said, and snapped her fingers.

She heard a crack. "Missus?" Minny asked, peaking around the corner of the door.

"Can you help me put on my dress?" she asked.

Minny patiently helped guide her arms into arm holes, zipped the dress up the back, and brushed down the velvet while snapping "Nasty new elves" to herself.

"Missus, you is a beauty!" she said when she stepped back to look at the witch.

Lia turned around, and started. The dress should not have looked correct on her curvy figure; the waist dropped too low, the shoulders cut just too far to the end of her collarbones, and the sleeves cut to taper from the tops of her arms and ending full and sweeping at the ends, like wings. But it was perfect all the same.

"I feel like Guinevere," she whispered to the elf.

"You looks like her too from the portraits I be seeing 'round the castle," Minny said, her large blue eyes leaking tears. "I best be going missus, much to do downstairs for the feasting."

"Of course, Minny, thank you," Lia said, impulsively kissing the elf on top of her head.

With a wail of happiness, Minny cracked out of the room.

"You look lovely," said the farmer, calling his children and wife into the smaller portrait by the door. His wife gasped approval over the dress, their daughter clapped and laughed with glee, and their son rolled his eyes and walked back out of the picture.

She walked to the Great Hall alone.


	9. The Feast

A/N: Not mine, no money.

Chapter 8 – A Feast

The Hall was already abuzz with students and staff alike. Hundreds of pumpkins cut into jack o' lanterns floated around the room. The charmed ceiling of the Great Hall showed the nighttime sky, thousands of stars visible and a big, full moon shown in the darkness, helping to light up the candlelit room.

She walked to the Head Table, trying to ignore the occasional cat calls coming from the Slytherin tables. Lia saw Ron glance up and grin before turning his attention back to Oliver – from the looks of their hand gestures they were deep into a Quidditch discussion. Oliver glimpsed at her and gave her a quick appreciative smile. They had decided to become friends after the disastrous date that never was, though Lia suspected that his interest in her had not yet waivered.

Hermione had just swatted Ron on the back of the head when she took her seat.

"Honestly Ron, just because we are having a Feast doesn't mean you get to gorge yourself," she said.

"It bloody well does," he said, helping himself to an enormous portion of mashed potatoes and dipping the sleeve of his dress robes in a vat of gravy in the process. "Honestly, woman, it's only Halloween once a year."

"Honestly, pig, we have ten Feasts a year," she said, trying to grab his plate.

"Yeah," he said, "But we miss three of those by having to go home to visit my family. Have to make up for it." He grabbed four rolls off a nearby plate.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "Useless," she said to herself before she looked over to Lia.

"Happy Halloween," Lia told her friend, giving her a hug.

"To you too, Lia," Hermione said, "I love your robes! They make you look like a Medieval Maiden."

"Thank you. I love yours too. The color looks like it should be in a painting of the sky," she said, looking at her friends midnight blue dress robes more closely. She saw the silver thread swirling through the robes, just as it did through hers. "I believe we have the same dressmaker."

Hermione giggled. "Madam Malkin talked you into yours too?" she asked.

"Guilty," Lia answered. "But she's got a good eye it appears."

"That she does," said Oliver, as he passed Lia a glass of wine. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair before she took a sip.

Lia looked up as she heard the doors to the Great Hall open again, and saw Severus walk in. He had traded his sweeping school robes and black attire for dark grey dress robes that were so appealing she had to fight the urge to touch them when he took his place next to her. He was not a traditionally handsome man, she thought, but was so handsome just the same, if only to her. Features that probably made him insecure when he was younger, like his black piercing eyes and large nose, made him look noble and patrician.

"Happy Halloween, Lia," he said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"And to you, Severus," she said to him, and patted his arm. The robes were as soft as they looked. She wanted to wrap herself in them, she thought, smiled to herself.

She felt eyes on her and glanced at Hermione, who was looking at her with a very puzzled expression on her face. Hermione glanced at Severus and back to her. Lia shook her head back to her and visibly sighed and relaxed. Hermione nodded in understanding, and smiled with a relived expression on her face. Lia nodded, showing her relief as well. They hadn't noticed Oliver, Ron, and Severus looking at them curiously.

"What was that?" asked Ron, at the same time Severus asked, "Are you two using Legilimancy?"

The women giggled.

"Female thing," said Lia.

"Best friend thing," said Hermione.

"I thought I was your best friend," whined Ron, mouth full of food.

Hermione smacked his arm. "You don't count, you git."

Ron grunted, "She's mad for me, this one. Can't say the words enough, when no one is watching. Makes a bloke feel special."

Hermione frowned. "Honestly, Ron," she said. She gave an apologetic glance to Lia, then grabbed her husband's face and gave him a quick but thorough kiss. Several students in the front rows cheered, and Minerva looked over at the exchange and started laughing, before she caught herself and gave them an overly stern a disapproving look.

"Sorry, Headmistress," Hermione said to Minerva, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"Don't think I won't take House Points," said the Headmistress, more for the sake of the students than in actual reprimand. Minerva was still struggling not to laugh.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked him.

"Adores me," he cried out to the laughing students and thumped his chest, turning his attention back to his food. Only Lia saw his hand grasp hers and squeeze for dear life.

"How are you tonight Mrs. Stanfield?" Severus asked her quietly.

"I'm fine, Professor Snape, thank you," she said, trying not to roll her eyes with the ridiculousness of the formality in his voice. "Severus," she leaned over and motioned for him to lean in so that she could continue to speak quietly, "I prefer it greatly when you call me Lia. It sounds better coming from your lips than anyone else's."

 _Dammit!_ She stuffed her mouth with a dinner roll quickly and looked away.

"Well, then, _Lia_ ," he said, his mouth very close to her ear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"I prefer to be called Professor, but only when you say it," he said, smirking as he went back to his wine.

 _Bastard._

* * *

Severus walked back to her rooms after the meal. They had just passed the portrait of the Fat Lady, when Severus asked, "May I show you something very personal?"

She opened her mouth to reply cheekily, then smirked and said, "Yes."

He guided her back to the opposite direction. They started passing by some of the classrooms on that floor that she didn't recognize.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they reached the bottom of a long, winding staircase.

"The old Astronomy Tower."

They ascended the stairs. Lia attempted to be very careful as she was terrified she would trip, and then that would be the end of her. She told Severus this, and fought the urge to kick him when he told her he'd expect nothing less from her. Nevertheless, he walked behind her on the stairs, and kept a steading hand on her arm.

"It's beautiful," she said as she saw the massive expanse of stars around them. She had never seen the stars look so bright, not even at home on a moonless night. She was entranced. She walked to the edge of the tower and put her hands on the balustrade, looking out in wonder. Her hand touched something cool and smooth, and she looked down at the small plaque where her fingers unknowingly rested. Peering down at the words, she read:

 _Upon this spot_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _gave his life to the valiant effort of the defeat of Lord Voldemort_

 _He will be forever missed_

"This is where it happened," he said, slowly. "And I haven't been here since."

She looked back, and saw that he had not moved since he reached the top of the stairs. Lia had heard the story, of course, and had even read about it. But she never thought that she would hear the story from him.

"I once told you I was a double agent in the wars," he said. "But I never told you why."

"No you didn't," she said. "Hermione already told a little, if you don't want to."

"No, I …" he uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, "I want to tell you myself."

Severus walked over to where she stood and rubbed his thumb over the gold plaque. He cleared his throat and sighed, then repeated the act before he continued. "I was in love with Harry Potter's mother from the time I first saw her when we were 9 or 10 years old. We attended school together here, and she was one of my best friends until I called her something more unforgiveable than what I called you the other night." Shame filled his face, and he almost looked on the verge of tears until the mask of emptiness came back over him. "After I became a Death Eater, I overheard a prophecy that I didn't know was about her until it was too late - after I had already shared it with the Dark Lord. I tried to save her. I changed sides to save her after making a deal with Dumbledore. But it wasn't enough. The Dark Lord killed her and her husband because he thought that Harry was a danger to him, according to the prophecy."

He swallowed again, voice constricting with emotion. Lia placed her arm around his waist. He jumped at the touch, then relaxed against her. He was so much taller than she was that she realized it must look a little comical – him leaning against her for support and comfort.

"As you have met Harry, you know that he lived. When he came to Hogwarts as a student, I was so guilt ridden and full of … anguish, over what I did to him and his family, that I did what I did best – I was a total bastard to him and his friends. As much as I wanted to take him under my wing, I couldn't. Too many eyes watching me, and we long suspected that the Dark Lord was not really gone. And he looked too much like his father, a troll that I hated, and who hated me in return. I did what I thought I had to do, and I made him, Hermione, Ron, and God knows how many others completely miserable at times. Then the Dark Lord returned, and I returned to the life of a … spy," he said.

"In the end I killed one of my closet confidents, at his own request, to save the soul of my godson, Draco. Dumbledore was already dying from a curse, so it was more of a mercy killing. He only had weeks left to live at that point." Severus looked into her eyes, and saw sadness there, but no accusation or hate. Just sadness, and a little pity. "He asked me to do it. I tried in vain to cure him of the curse and still had to kill him in the end. And everyone on the both sides decided that my life was a lie, and that I was really a true agent to the Dark Lord." He trailed off, thoughts escaping him as Lia started to rub his back – not a romantic gesture, but noticeably unnerving for someone like Severus who had so little human contact. She could feel him tremble under her touch.

"At that point our government became corrupted by the Dark Lord and his agents, and I became the Headmaster of the school," he continued. "The Dark Lord placed fellow Death Eaters at my side to help run the school, and though I tried to keep the children safe, many of the last generation of children are scarred because I could never seem to keep ahead of what they were doing. It's why Neville still fears me; he got some of the worst of it and thought that I was behind it." He laughed with no humor, "I guess he still does. That, and he was the worst potions students I ever had. Melted every cauldron placed in front of him. I seem to remember yelling at him almost daily for five years.

"The Dark Lord tried to kill me the night of the final battle, the one that took place on the school grounds. I was … forced out of my position by Minerva, and I ran to the Dark Lord. He decided that a wand he thought would give him the ultimate power answered to me, as I killed its previous owner. He cut my throat and set his little pet Horcrux to finish the job."

"Nagini," Lia whispered. She tightened her awkward embrace.

He touched his neck and nodded. "Potter, Weasley, and Hermione found me. I gave Potter my memories, so that he would know why. And to tell him what he had to do next. Hermione was the one who saved me. I still don't know why, and she won't really tell me. Regardless, she poured Dittany over my neck - which I do not recommend by the way. I was immune to the snake's venom by then; I'd long made an anti-venom to it.

"My memories and the ones of Albus proved me innocent, as did some papers he left with trusted ministry officials that were only to be opened after the war was over. Minerva felt so terrible about not trusting me that she asked me back to teach when I was well. The Ministry actually offered to reinstate me as Headmaster, but I couldn't accept it. Not after what I'd done. Maybe in thirty more years I could accept it again, but not now. Being Deputy is trying enough. But, here I still am," he finished.

"I think…" she started, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"What?" he asked, pulled away. He looked afraid, almost in pain.

"I think you are so brave, Severus," she said. She walked to the east wall and leaned against it. She studied him in the moonlight. His grey robes looked black as pitch in the shadows, and his face was very pale. "I think what you did for Lily's son is nothing short of amazing. To experience a love like that…" She tried very hard to smile, but somehow she could not get her face to cooperate.

She knew he still loved Lily, but never understood the depth or breadth of it until now. He had sacrificed so much of his life for her, for Lily. And because of his love of Lily, he sacrificed his life for her son who resembled the man she chose over him.

The warmth trapped in her heart for him began to beat again, and misery filled her as she realized that she could fall in love with this enigmatic man. And maybe she already was. Except that fate had tricked them both now. He held unrequited love for a dead woman, while her heart was trying to open for him. The thought of it made her weep before she could control her thoughts.

His arms wrapped around her, and this time she leaned into him, absorbing his warmth in the cold tower. Her tears slid down her face and onto his dress robes, but he did not offer her a handkerchief or push her away, even when she knew that the shirt under his coat would have to be wetted by them. In fact, when she shivered in the rapidly cooling air in the high tower, he surprised her by opening his robes, wrapping them both in the soft wool. His body heat and his scent, that soft, enticing scent of sandalwood, enveloped her, and she softened into his embrace.

It all seemed so right to her, so familiar, almost like she was made for his embrace. And for a minute, she forgot where and when she was. The last man who held her like this was her Sam, and she only just remembered how she molded into his arms in this same way, how her head tucked just beneath his shoulders. She tried to see his face in her mind, but as usual the fog set it and she could almost see him, almost remember his beloved face.

And in this moment of forgetfulness and memory, she whispered, "Sam," to herself so softly that only keen ears, like the ones belonging to Severus Snape, could hear her. Lia realized her error when his arms stiffened around her as thought they were made of cord wood. She pulled back and looked at his face, seeing the hurt there as plainly as she could see his nose.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I don't think I'm feeling well," she lied. She stepped away from him, momentarily leaning against the wall of the tower. She shivered again, missing the warmth of his body. "Forgive me. I'll just go back to my rooms." She offered him an apologetic smile before she carefully descended the stairs.

* * *

When Severus realized that she had really fled, he wanted to scream at the night sky. He'd been so close to telling her how much he esteemed her and wanted to court her, so sure was he that she had backed out of her night with Wood because she had realized she might feel something for him instead.

Then, she said _his_ name. The long dead husband.

Fate was cruel, indeed.

He looked around this hated tower and cursed himself for returning to it - nothing good had ever happened here. He'd wanted to make something good happen so that Halloween could once again hold a happy memory to him. Instead, he hated this day more than ever. He wanted to hate _her,_ but he found he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

He realized he was painfully hard. He had felt himself start to twitch and rise when her small, voluptuous body pressed into his. Her tears had not deterred it, in fact the sensation of them against his skin heightened his arousal to the point that he almost hadn't wanted them to stop. He put a hand to the moist circle on his chest. Her scent was strong in the air. Placing his other hand against the spot where she had stood, he could still feel her warmth on the wall. Suddenly, lustful thoughts completely overtook him. He set wards that would not be breached, not even by the Headmistress. He unbuttoned his trousers and freed himself. He stroked the hard flesh in his hands, imagining every single part of her face that he had memorized so exactly that it was burned into him. He let her lingering scent and warmth from her body overwhelm him. He came desperately, her name a whisper on his lips.


	10. Perspectives

A/N: Not mine, no money.

Chapter 9 – Perspectives

 ** _November_**

When the smell of roasting turkey began to fill her quarters, Lia felt more at home than she had felt in months. This is what life was about. Lia realized she had been trying to find a family again. And here, in a castle in the remotest area of Scotland, she had found one.

She watched Harry and Ron sitting at the end of a transfigured dining table, absorbed in a game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione was sitting with them, giving unwanted input to the two players. Oliver and Neville sat with them, more intent on listening to the wireless since Ireland was playing Bulgaria. Ginny and Luna were watching little James run around the sitting room, who was chasing the good natured Tybalt to his heart's content.

She was happier than she could remember being _._

 _If only …_

She shook her head. There was that phrase again.

She checked on the turkey again, applied a little more butter to the skin and hoped no one would ask her just how many calories went into the making of their first Thanksgiving Day meal. Well, sort of Thanksgiving, since the only time they could all get together that was not on a school day was the Saturday after the traditional American holiday.

Lia looked back out at the group, then found the black clad figure staring out of the window in her sitting room, looking unnaturally stiff and cold in this room of warm company. As if he knew she was watching him, he glanced back over his shoulder at her. The corner of his mouth raised slightly in the imitation of a smile, before he turned back to look at Black Lake.

She sighed.

 _If only …_

 ** _December_**

From the windows from his Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Severus watched the last group of students depart from the castle to the catch the train home for the holidays. They had no students staying behind this year and the entire faculty and staff were free for the holidays for the first time in recent memory. The Weasley's would be going to the Burrow, of course. Longbottom and his odd fiancée would be visiting his grandmother, since the old bird had decided that she would not leave this world until she saw a great-grandchild in it. Many of the older professors were staying here, as Hogwarts had been their home during the season for so long that they couldn't consider another place to be. Himself included.

She would be going to Potter's house for a few days before returning here Christmas Eve. He was pleased about that. All he had wanted for Christmas this year at all was to have at least part of the holiday with her without anyone else pestering her every five minutes for attention. And since he got his Christmas wish, Severus was going to covetously take and enjoy moment alone with her that he could get.

He thought for a minute about how beautiful she looked last night at the Yule Ball, in a festive crimson dress and her hair gathered in a style that looked like it would all tumble down if you looked at it wrong. He'd wanted to pluck every pin out of her hair, sink his fingers into it, and kiss her until her cheeks were as scarlet as her lovely dress.

Severus had been able to steal two dances with her. All the co-Heads of House danced the first dance with the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects, and this year he'd had someone to dance with other than Minerva. That first dance was formal and stiff from the affected waltz that was always the first dance of a Hogwarts Yule Ball. But he could still feel her hands on him as they twirled around the floor, how weightless she felt when he lifted her during the ridiculous spins. It was the second dance, where she shyly asked him to join just as the music changed to a slow romantic warble, which had moved him to the point of distraction. The gentle sway of her hips so close to his, the small little breaths that inched her breasts closer against him, and the smell of lavender in her beautiful hair – it had almost too much for him to cope with.

He felt Lia in the room with him before she announced her presence. There was just the slightest shift in the air. Electricity where none had been before. And then the softening within him that always occurred whenever she was within reach.

"You said you would teach me how to cast the Patronus Charm after all the dunderheads left," Lia said as she walked over to meet him at the window. "They're gone."

He nodded and talked her through the theory, the wand motions, the incantation. When he stood just behind her, her tiny hand in his as he corrected her wand motion, he felt something so familiar about this scene, like a dream he couldn't quiet remember having.

Severus shook it off, and watched her as he secretly rubbed his thumb over hers. With her eyes closed, thinking about her happiest memory, he decided that she was what artists saw when they attempted to paint angels.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ she intoned with power far beyond her experience as a witch. He shivered involuntarily as he watched a silvery butterfly escape from the end of her wand. The beautiful creature glided around the room and almost touched his head before it flew out of the closed window and disappeared.

Lia clapped her hands and smiled. "I think I found my new happiest moment!" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck. "I can't believe I did it!"

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a very quick squeeze before he backed out of her embrace, unsure whether to be supremely pleased, or to be completely terrified.

 ** _January_**

"That's not fair, Oliver. Honestly." Lia rushed past him so that she could return to her rooms.

"I just don't understand, Lia. I've told you how I feel about you. Don't you care about me, just a little?" Oliver pouted and tried to catch her hands in his. She stopped walking.

"Not like you want me to."

"I guess my initials should have two S's then, for you to even consider me?" he huffed sullenly.

Lia felt her blood boil. She narrowed her eyes and tried very hard not to lose her temper. "How dare you even try to bring up my husband?"

Oliver racked a hand through his fair hair. "Fine, sorry."

"I care for you, Oliver. Very much, but as a friend. Please remember that," she said as she whispered her password to the farmer.

He nodded, and gave her a withering smile. "I'll come for you at dinner?"

"If you wish," she said.

Oliver nodded and walked off.

Lia sighed, and then smiled at the Farmer as she walked into her rooms. There was nothing to be done, really. They had such an easy friendship otherwise. They made each other laugh, and they could talk for hours. Except, that the conversations were a little vacuous – always about his aspirations and dreams, very rarely about her.

She wished that they could talk like she and Severus did, about all parts of Magic, about her hopes to run a Healing service, and his love of potions making and dream of one day opening a potions shop in Hogsmeade when he retired from teaching. Their friendship was very special indeed. But, not everyone was like Severus, and she knew comparing the two men was not fair to either as she would always find one of them lacking.

Unfortunately for Oliver, he was usually the man who was.

Putting her feelings aside, she walked in to her kitchen. For she had a cake to finish preparing.

When she found out that Severus had never had what she considered a proper birthday, with a cake and presents, she decided to remedy this as best she could. She had told no one else about her plans. No one else was invited, as wanted to respect his intense need for privacy.

He thought he was merely coming over for afternoon tea.

The vanilla cakes were cooling in her kitchen, almost ready to be iced. The presents, a 15th century book on potions making that she'd found at Flourish and Blotts when she was picking up a copy of Advanced Potions Making, as well as a framed picture of the two of them dancing at the Yule Ball, were sitting on her desk.

She realized that the gift of the picture was a rather romantic notion, considering that he did not love her. But when she had discovered the photograph's existence while going through pictures of the event with two 3rd year Slytherins who were budding photographers, she could not resist asking them develop two more. Hers sat next to her bed, and was usually the last thing she looked at before she retired to bed for the night.

As she gave the icing a final stir, that nagging word popped back into her mind, even though it had been mostly dormant for months.

 _If only …_

 ** _February_**

Lia peered at a cauldron simmering in the corner of his classroom.

"What are you brewing?" she asked, mesmerized by the spiraling swirl of steam emitting from the cauldron.

Severus knew she caught him rolling his eyes a little before he answered, because she stuck her tongue out at him like a petulant 1st year.

"It's a potion for my 6th year NEWTs class. You don't have to worry about it for a while yet."

She walked to the cauldron and appreciated the beautiful mother of pearl sheen of the potion simmering inside the vessel.

"What do you smell?" He'd walked up behind her, as quiet a cat. He fanned a little of the grey steam in her direction.

She ook a deep breath in and smiled.

"Freshly baked bread."

"Anything else?" He looked down and pretended to be interested in a loose thread on his teaching robes.

She inhaled again. "Rain." He looked up and saw color rise on her cheekbones. There must have been an interesting association with that scent. He watched her take one last breath of the steam. "Firewhisky and … sandalwood," she finished. A little secretive smile appeared on her face when she glanced up at him.

Severus turned his back to her and stacked the parchments on his desk while he tried to regain his composure. Wiping the smile from his face, he turned to watch her walk back to her seat, appreciating the sway of her skirts.

"What is that potion?" she asked as she returned to her seat. "It's very odd."

"Amortentia."

Lia wriggled her cute little nose. "Finally gotten into the spirit of the month?"

He sneered, and cursed himself for not realizing she was probably reading ahead. Hell, she probably had already bought a copy of Advanced Potion Making at this point. "I brew it every year to remind the little idiots of the dangers of using it. It's rumored that it's the potion the Dark Lord's mother used to ensnare his father and that turned out just wonderfully for our world, didn't it?"

"Indeed," she replied, nodding her head a little. He watched her face flicker with annoyance, but then that little smile came back to her face. Her eyes darted back to his. "What do you smell when you are near it?"

He walked back to the cauldron, and went through the motions, even though he already knew the answers. They were the same scents that he recognized the first time Horace Slughorn brewed it for his own 6th year class over 30 years ago. Surprisingly, after he met her, some of his answers finally made sense.

"Laundry soap, red ink, sea air, and lavender." He walked back to his desk and sat down, grabbing his quill and a jar of the aforementioned ink to start marking her last essay. Not that her essays ever needed much of the ink, but he did enjoy the ritual.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw her watching him curiously before she took a seat back at her desk and started taking out the ingredients for her practical exam from her kit.

He went back to his reading.

 ** _March_**

Lia walked down the aisle in a pale pink dress, still wondering what brought her here. She looked out at the people sitting, recognizing only a few – faculty and staff of Hogwarts were the only people she did recognize as the only time she got out of the castle was for trips to Hogsmeade.

Minerva was standing at the front. She was officiating the event, and looked very regal in her crisp black robes. Neville stood next to her, looking as though he might throw up at any moment. It was a small wedding party. Harry was Neville's best man with Ron as a groomsman, the latter looking very uncomfortable in his dress robes. Ginny was Luna's matron of honor, with Hannah Abbott as a bridesmaid.

Lia took a seat next to Hermione, and they watched as Luna walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, looking wonderful in soft white dress robes. Her bouquet matched that of her attendants, roses mixed with tulips and Dirigible Plums, except that she also wore a pair of the plums as earrings.

She let her mind stray during the ceremony and glanced at Oliver, who was looking at her with such intensity that it made her nervous. Hermione looked from him to Lia with worry. She caught Lia's eyes and frowned. Lia tilted her head and shook it slightly. Hermione nodded, looking back to the bride and groom, who were now exchanging rings.

There was a low cough at the back of the crowd. Lia looked to find the source, and met Severus's eyes as he lowered his hand from his mouth. He smirked at her, then cut his eyes back to the bride and groom. She took the hint and started paying attention to the ceremony again.

Except, that from time to time, she found his black eyes again. And her heart was always a little more at peace.

 ** _April_**

Severus could think of no more excuses to keep her at the castle for the Easter holiday.

"Just tell them the truth, that you want to stay home," he told Lia, now almost exasperated with her tired arguments of why she needed to go to Harry's home for the entire week.

"I haven't seen the Potters since Christmas. James had probably grown a foot. It's nice to be around little ones, since Sam and I never got to have any of our own."

He snorted impatiently and said, "So you could have been saddled with a fatherless child at nineteen? You should count yourself lucky." He walked into her kitchen to grab a tin of his favorite biscuits that she apparently had decided to always keep baked for him. He went back to his cup of tea, and grimaced when he found it cold. A Warming Charm took care of that inconvenience.

He looked up and saw her eyes were damp when he finally saw her small, silent sniffles. Wordlessly, he gave her his handkerchief and watched her dry her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lia. That wasn't intended to sound as cold as it came out." He patted her hand as she cried, cursing himself for being such an insufferable shit.

"I had a miscarriage after he was deployed. I didn't know I was pregnant when he left, and his mission was so deeply undercover that I never got to let him know," she said, sounding miserable as she wept.

If Severus had ever wished that he had been given a more gentle personality it was now. He put an arm around her, and not for the first time, let her cry on his shoulder because of his stupidity.

"I'm an arse," he said, brushing the hair from her face. He felt her nod against him.

"You are," she agreed as she blew her noise and tried to dry her eyes. "But at least you don't mean to be, at least not this time. You didn't know. Since I'm stuck with you I'm learning to deal with it. I just wish …" she started to say and paused.

He looked at her, thinking that she would continue, but she did not.

Lia shook her head a little and said, "I'll tell Harry and Ginny that I need to stay here and study, and especially since you little sadists have decided to do my final practical tests a month before everyone else's."

"So, you'll stay with … You'll stay here for the holidays?" He studied her.

"I'll stay."

"Good," he replied. He felt his hand tingle where their skin had touched, just like it always. If he couldn't have her, and least he could have all the minutes he could steal away. And maybe that could be enough.

 ** _May_**

"I can't believe the three of you got away with so much in school. Good gods, it must have driven Severus insane," Lia laughed.

She and Hermione were sitting in Hermione's Transfiguration classroom. Lia had just changed a mouse into a water goblet, but had refused to take a drink from it despite Hermione's prodding.

"It did," Hermione giggled. "I mean, now we all understand why Dumbledore turned a blind eye when it came to the three of us, but at the time it must have seemed like unabashed favoritism."

"Has he ever figured out that you set his robes on fire?" Lia burst into laughter again just with the thought of an eleven year old outwitting her favorite Professor.

"If he ever did, I'm sure he'd figure out a way to deduct House point from me still." Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "This little lady won't get away with anything, that's for sure."

"You are so sure it's going to be a girl?"

"They say the charms are 100% accurate, even this early," Hermione said as she patted the slight bump of her belly.

"Have you thought about names?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Rose. I've always wanted a little Rose if I had a daughter. So she will be named Rose Eileen Weasley."

"Is your mother's name Eileen?" Lia asked, bringing her hand to the little swell.

"No, her name is Regina. At least, it was before I Obliviated her. Who knows what she goes by now," Hermione said with a little bitterness.

Lia reached for her friend's hand. "At least she and your father are alive, Hermione. You saved them in the end."

Hermione smiled, but it was not a happy one. She walked over to the cage on her desk and put the water goblet back in before she returned the mouse to its normal state. Then she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Lia. These pregnancy hormones are murder. Take any normally sad thought and all of a sudden it's twenty times worse."

"It's okay Hermione, really," Lia said. She put her wand back in her pocket and gave her the handkerchief from her pocket, which was embroidered with an intricate dual "S".

"Actually, we're naming her after Severus's mother. To honor him," Hermione said as she dried her eyes. "But for Merlin's sake don't tell him or he'll probably strangle me. He'll find out after her birth certificate is already signed and sent to the Ministry."

Lia put her arms around the thin little witch, smiling into her frizzy hair.

"I won't say a word," she said, putting her hand back on Hermione's belly and sighing.

Neither of them noticed the dark figure in the shadows in the back of the room. His shoulders had been silently shaking with mirth when he finally found out just who had set him on fire during that nerve-wracking Quidditch game. Now, they were still. Two thin streams of tears escaped from his eyes.

 ** _June_**

Lia wasn't sleeping well. He could see the bags under her eyes, which were now constantly slightly bloodshot and red from being rubbed. She was blaming it on the weather and cursing herself for not packing the Muggle medication that she normally took this time of year. Every offer of a potion was refused, as it would "go away on its own".

Except, that it didn't.

Except that every day, she looked a little more run down. A little more overwrought. And she refused to tell him why.

He'd tried to sneak a peek into her worried mind with a brief Legilimens over supper last night – the first time he'd ever done it without someone's knowledge or permission since the war. Severus would have felt guilty, except that he found nothing.

Lia was a natural and gifted Occlumens. Or else, she had been taught by a wizard or witch even more gifted than he.

Neither answer satisfied him.

He looked through his storeroom and even considered Veritaserum before he pulled his mind together and got angry with himself for even considering it. He put the vial of clear potion away, back in the magically locked safe on one of the highest shelves.

Lia would talk to him, when she was ready. Severus hoped it wouldn't be too late for him to help her when she was.


	11. Change

A/N: Not mine, and I accidentally bounced a check today to prove the second point. Rats.

Chapter 10 - Change

After a long evening of pacing the corridors of the empty castle, Severus was almost back to his rooms in the dungeon when he heard the noises coming from the direction of Lia's rooms. He continued on his set path until he realized that he heard, though very faintly now, yelling intermixed with the sound of crying. Turning on his heel and letting the beginnings of anger pour through his veins, he all but ran to her. The sounds grow louder and more distinct with each step.

He was startled when it was Hermione he found in front of Lia's guardian portrait, speaking to the Farmer's wife.

"And why are _you_ out of bed at this hour?" he asked her. "That's not wise in your condition."

Hermione jumped, so intent in conversation she hadn't heard him approach. The Farmer's wife glared at him as she bid the witch goodnight and turned to walk back to her home in the distance.

"I'm fine. I'm pregnant, Severus, it's not a 'condition'," she said as she rubbed a hand over her still only slightly swollen belly.

"You should still be asleep."

Hermione sighed. "The pregnancy is giving me insomnia. You know something that 'condition', don't you?"

He scowled.

"Oliver asked Lia to marry him tonight," Hermione said angrily, as they both listened to the sound of soft sobs mixed with Oliver's yelling.

His hands started to shake, and he quickly closed them into fists. He leaned back against the wall, needing the support as he did not want to run the risk of betraying himself to this shrewd little witch.

"I take it that this did not go over well?"

Hermione huffed in a breath. "The Farmer's wife says that they've been fighting for hours. He's been trying to convince her to go with him when he leaves Hogwarts tomorrow." She glanced up, trying to catch his reaction.

"Leave?" he asked in a hollow voice. He closed his eyes against the words.

He was already too late. Again.

Hermione watched Severus bow his head like he used to, when his hair still provided extra cover for his emotions. She saw that his eyes were completely blank, and that alone let her know just how much pain he was feeling. She leaned next to him against the wall.

"Oliver accepted a position with Puddlemere United as an assistant coach last week. Tomorrow is his last day here, he's moving to Dorset. Did she not tell you?" A cursory shake of the head was his only response. "No, of course she didn't. She's apparently been too worried he'd do something like this to talk about it. I only know because Oliver told Ron that he was planning to take her with him and marry her. And Ron tells me everything, thank Merlin. I confronted her yesterday when I caught her crying in the library."

"She's leaving?" he asked in that same empty voice.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Severus. He's been half in love with her since her first day here, but he can't see that she does not love him back, nor will she ever. He's hounded her for months for dates, but she says no every single time since she backed out of the first one. I think he's gotten a little obsessed."

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me either, Severus. I only know because Ron has a big mouth and because the portraits are bigger gossips than the ghosts and students. She's been bottling it up," Hermione sighed. "She probably didn't want to worry us."

Lia's sobbing got louder, making Hermione wince and Severus growl, as the tone of Oliver's voice changed. He must have been trying to soothe her, but then the fight picked up and he became vocally angry again.

"She's not leaving?" he asked, reaching for Hermione.

"No, you thick man," she said, grabbing his hand for a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"I can't lose her," he said softly.

"I can't either," Hermione said, as they heard the anger turn back into yelling. "She may be a Slytherin, and I a Muggle-born, but she is the closest female friend I've ever had, and more sister to me than a biological sister would have been."

"I –" Severus started to speak when they heard a crash inside. He could just make out a cry of pain and Oliver saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over.

"Give me your wand, Severus," Hermione whispered as he drew himself to full height. The color in his face was very red, and his eyes now glittered with cold, pure malice. He ignored her.

"Let me in," he commanded the farmer, who had apparently woken with the commotion.

"Yes, Headmaster," the farmer said, and the portrait swung open.

He, with Hermione close behind him, walked into the room just as Oliver flew across it. The pair looked from Oliver up to the extremely angry witch standing in the far corner of the room, who was holding her wand in one hand and her face in the other. Another silent flick of her wand, and the man was covered in boils. As Lia raised her wand again, he heard Hermione quickly say "Expelliarmus _",_ and Lia's wand flew out of her hand.

"Get him out of here," Lia whispered, turning away from the scene.

* * *

Severus grabbed the younger man by his collar and hauled him out of the room with a viciousness that made Hermione begin to tremble. She went to her friend and pulled her into a firm embrace.

"He didn't hit me," Lia said. "I know it looks bad, but he pushed me and I fell onto the coffee table and hit my head."

"Pushed you? _He pushed you?"_ " Hermione was beyond shock at this point. "I'll ki-"

"Hermione?" Lia said, stopping her oncoming tirade. "Why do you think I Stupefied him?"

They both looked up as she heard Severus in the corridor with Oliver, speaking to him so coldly Hermione wasn't too sure that he wasn't about to use an Unforgiveable.

"If you dare set foot in those rooms again, or even look at her, you will have me to deal with. _Are we clear, Mr. Wood_?"

"Oh, we're clear, you big arse! If she wants live like spinster the rest of her life, I'll let her! She doesn't care that I love her. She'll never change. All she cares about is this place, carrying a torch for a dead man, and you, you greasy _–"_

Oliver never got to finish his sentence. They heard something very solid meet flesh, then bone. Again, and again, until there was a groggy moan that was unmistakably Oliver's.

" _Get … out … now,"_ Severus ground out. "I'll tell the Headmistress that you decided to catch an early portkey to get wherever the hell you are going. _Never … come back here … again_."

Lia looked at Hermione as they heard footsteps running down the corridor, getting softer until the sound disappeared altogether. Severus walked back in, the portrait swinging shut behind him. He held his left hand gingerly, his eyes assessing the room and the women in it.

"Lower your hand, Lia."

It wasn't a question, and she knew better than to not obey him. She lowered it, and showed him the huge bruise over her eyelid. There was a large, deep cut just underneath it, blood smearing the side of her face was in the shape of her own handprint. His jaw clicked as he ground his teeth together.

"Get to the hospital wing, the both of you."

"Oh no you don't, you big bully. I'm just fine," Hermione said, standing her ground.

"I don't want Poppy to see me like this," Lia whispered. A fresh wave of tears began.

Hermione turned back to Severus. "Tell me you have something in your storeroom that can help her."

He nodded and left quickly.

* * *

Severus walked to his classroom in the dungeon. The torches sparked to life as he wordlessly lit them. He examined his fingers, then cast a diagnostic charm. Two fingers broken as well as several of the small bones in the palm. He couldn't remember the last time he fought like a common Muggle, laughing with no cheer as he realized that it was probably in this very castle.

 _No time like the present for a quick test._ He took few vials of the new Skelegro Potion he had been working to perfect over the last year. He swallowed one down and winced when he immediately felt his bones snap back into place and heal. It worked better than he had hoped. To the Skelegro vials, he added a large jar of Bruise Healing Paste, along with a small bottle of Dittany, and a vial each of Pain Relief Potion, Draught of Peace, and Dreamless Sleep for good measure.

He flexed his left hand, trying to be happy with the fast results of the new formula. However, his eyes still burned with red over what he had witnessed. Mr. Wood had been very close, maybe a hair breath away from experiencing the Cruciatus Curse before sense came back to Severus, so he decided to break the younger man's mouth instead. The expression on Oliver's face when he realized all of his front teeth were broken along with his jaw was well worth Severus's own broken hand, even though the boy's face would be fixed in a trice once he found his way to a Healer.

Severus raced back up the stairs, out of his pit and into the light of the upper corridor. He found himself facing the Farmer again, who wordlessly opened the portrait for him. Hermione sat on the couch in the sitting room, absently rubbing her belly.

"Hermione, go back to your rooms and let Mr. Weasley know what happened. You need to go to bed."

She looked up at him and scowled. "Thanks, Dad," she said crossly.

He snorted.

"I would do just that, but she warded the doors to her bedroom and won't let me check on her. I'm worried sick."

"I will see about her. If you don't stop worrying about her tonight you will make yourself, and the baby, sick. Do you really want me to call Molly?" he asked in a saccharine tone that made his own teeth grind.

Hermione blanched. "You wouldn't."

"Indeed, I would. Go. To. Bed."

She gave Severus the two finger salute and handed him Lia's wand. "Do find out how she's figured out how to use nonverbal spells, while you 'see about her', won't you? Ancient old git," she muttered as she walked away.

The portrait swung shut behind her.

"Impertinent, insufferable little-"

"Set some damn wards, Severus, I can hear you," he heard her say through the walls. He rolled his eyes and set them, finishing with a one way Silencing Charm.

"Childish know-it-all," he finished.

He walked to Lia's bedroom and flicked his wand in a complicated series of gestures. Suddenly, he could hear her crying on the other side. He knocked and waited.

"Hermione, please go to bed. If anything happens to the baby because of me, I will never forgive either one of us. Please," she pleaded.

"It's me, Lia. I convinced her to go rest. May I come in?"

He waited until he heard a say, "Yes" in a very small voice. He opened the door.

Lia was sitting on her bed, hiccupping, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. He took a seat next to her, passed her his handkerchief, and waited.

Severus watched her attempt to control herself, and briefly the sobs ceased. But it didn't last, and almost immediately she began to cry again.

 _Time for Draught of Peace_. He grabbed it from his robes and passed it to her. When realized what it was, Lia grabbed it greedily and tossed back the whole vial.

"You know a quarter of a vial would have been enough."

"Would it?" she sniffled. Her breathing was already beginning to slow down to normal. She rubbed her wedding ring thoughtfully. Soon her eyes started to look a little unfocused and glazed.

"Hmmmm," Severus mused, checking her pupils. A little sluggish, but she had not overdosed on the potion by far. "May I attend to your face?" he asked.

She nodded and slowly turned the left side of her face to him. It had swollen in the short time he had been gone, and now her eye was almost shut and had already turned black. He felt himself tense with hatred.

"What are you going to use?" she asked.

"Dittany and Bruise Paste."

He showed her the small bottle and depressed a few drops into the dropper. "This will sting, badly, as you know. Do you want something for the pain?"

She shook her head. "Just do it."

He placed the drops on the cut. She hissed and backed away, bringing her hands up to her face.

"No you don't," he said, holding her hands still. He watched the wound close itself, expelling any contaminate that had entered it. When he was satisfied it had healed, he let her go. He cleaned the blood and detritus from her face with a fresh handkerchief and a carefully cast Aguamenti, taking extra care to be as gentle as possible.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away and trying to hide her face again in her hands when he was done.

He gently circled her wrists with his fingers and brought them down. "Why are _you_ sorry?" he asked.

"You've hurt your hand, and Hermione has been up at all hours worrying about me, even while pregnant. All because of me," she said, shaking her head.

"Hermione and I are adults, Lia. We came because we wanted to."

She nodded, her shoulders shaking only slightly. "I'm mortified that you have to see me like this."

"That little monster who did this to you should be mortified. Not you. _Never you_."

Severus opened the jar of Bruise Paste, and with the same gentle hand applied it to her eye and cheek. She sighed as it made contact with her skin.

"That feels better," she said, closing her eyes.

"Are there any others?"

She nodded. "On my arms, I think. He, um … grabbed me a few times. My upper arms are sore."

"Can you take off your blouse with me here, or do I need to leave the room first?" he whispered hoarsely.

"No, I'm decent underneath," she replied, thankful that she had put on a camisole in addition to her bra this morning. She unbuttoned the cuffs of her blouse, then the line of small buttons down her chest. The stronger pronouncement of pain in her biceps with the movement made her wince as she took off the garment.

Severus looked at the livid bruises in the shape of handprints on her pale skin. It made him so nauseated that he felt like he could vomit from the sight of them. He took some of the paste and managed to rub it on both of her arms. He felt her relax under his touch.

Probably the Draught, he thought bitterly.

"Severus, your hand," she gasped. He watched her take his bruised hand into both of hers. Lia took the paste from him, and with the tenderest touch of a true Healer, rubbed it onto the bruises that were starting to form. When she was done, she kissed his knuckles gently, as a gentleman would his lady fair. He swallowed and pulled his hand away.

"There," she said. "All better." She smiled up at him, and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded. Her eyes drooped, and she leaned forward onto his chest, burrowing against him.

"Thank you, Severus," she whispered, just before he felt her body completely relax in sleep against him. He put his arms around her and gave her the briefest embrace before laying her back on the bed. Not wanting her treasured locket to get snagged in the bedclothes, he removed it from her neck, and placed it on her bedside table. He looked to see if she was wearing a slip, and when he saw the sliver of satin under her skirts, he felt safe enough to remove her skirt along with her shoes before tucking her under the covers.

She looked so content now, with her thoughts stilled with sleep as well as the effect of the Draught of Peace. He patted her hands softly.

He noted, not for the first time, how small her hands were to do so much work. He turned one then the other over in his, marveling at how small they were in his, when he saw the old, white scar on the inside of her wrist. He examined her other wrist more closely and found an identical scar. How had he missed this? Her Healer's uniform was long sleeved and severe by default, but even her casual clothes were always concealing, at least of her arms. He grimaced at the irony of that similarity to his own predicament before he scrubbed his face with his hands and walked out of the room.

Severus walked into her sitting room, and was about to leave when realized that she would need someone to stay with her. He thought about calling Poppy after all, but hesitated at the Floo. Lia was so humiliated by the event he was now hesitant to bring another person into the knowledge of what happened tonight.

He put down the Floo powder, looked at her squashy, comfortable couch, and transfigured it, giving it about a foot more length. He readied for sleep, deciding for the sake of propriety to leave on his trousers and shirt, though he unbuttoned his collar and rolled up his sleeves. Scowling down at his Dark Mark, now a light faded grey, Severus gave it the same salute Hermione gave him, just like he did every other night of the week.

He looked around for a blanket and found the ugly tartan rag Minerva gave her for Christmas.

Sleep did not come easy. His dreams were mixed with the images of bright, gingery hair swirled with softer, wild blonde strands, and the scent of lavender and honey. Sleep did not come easy.

* * *

Severus awoke sometime later, quite disoriented. He saw a slight movement in the corner of the dark room, and ever at the ready he was already saying the word "Lumos _"_ as he grabbed his wand … only to see that damn Kneazle pawing at the door to Lia's bedroom. It was then that he heard the sound of muffled weeping.

 _This is why you stayed_ , he thought, though he was mentally kicking himself for not dragging her to the hospital and letting Poppy be a good little mother hen. She really needed a woman with her right now, or even Neville. Or Filius. Hell, even Filch would be better than a giant snarky bat. Bracing himself, he softly knocked on her door before just walking into her room.

The moon must have been bright tonight - he could just see her, curled in a little ball on the far side of her bed, tears wetting her pillow. He walked to the bed and kneeled next to her so that he could see her face. She was not awake as far as he could tell. Her eyes were tightly closed, her eyes rapidly moving behind the lids in such a way that he thought she was dreaming.

Taking a deep breath, Severus said, "Wake up, Lia. You're having a nightmare."

Her eyes popped open at the sound of his voice; she was wide awake. "You stayed," she whispered brokenly.

"I was thought you might need someone. Traumatic events can set off bad dreams."

"It wasn't a nightmare, Severus."

"Then why are you crying" he asked. "It is about him?"

She sat up in the bed, and patted a spot next to her. He took the invitation to sit next to her.

"No," she said, hiccupping. "It happens sometimes, usually when I least expect it." She grabbed his handkerchief from her bedside table and started drying her face.

"What were you dreaming about that would upset you so much?" he asked her.

She looked away for a minute, then looked back with a soft smile on her face and met his eyes. "My husband."

Severus felt his body go a little slack with shock as her words hit him. He sighed, and traced her jaw with one of his fingers. New tears were caught in her eyelashes when she looked up at him.

She began to weep again. He held her through it, stroking her hair and cheeks until the tears stopped long enough for her to speak.

"I'd never give up the time I had with him. I just wish we had more – I dream we had more. That we are old together, with children and grandchildren surrounding us. They are some of the happiest dreams I've ever had. And I wake up crying because … I think it's real until I wake up, cold and alone in my bed," she explained, tears running down her face.

Severus pulled her into his arms and held her. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, for what could he saw that would ease the pain of that kind of loss? The emotions he felt when he found Lily, lifeless, next to Harry's crib started to surface, and he pushed them down, Occluding his thoughts, taking control. It had taken months, years really, before he stopped seeing her lifeless eyes, staring forever forward, in his dreams every night. It wasn't until the year of the TriWizard Tournament that the dreams had stopped. But sometimes they still haunted him. Especially on Halloween.

"Is this why you never speak of him?" he asked her.

"Yes. There are some things that are too hard to speak about. My love for him, and short life with him, are among them"

He rubbed her back and shoulders. Lia relaxed into his touch like liquid, and somewhere in his mind he processed that he couldn't remember a woman ever letting him touch or hold her like this before. Severus knew due to his reputation that women never felt at ease with him, even the ones he'd taken to his bed. But, her … Lia knew who he was, and even if she didn't know all that he had done, it never seemed to matter to her, regardless of what she found out. Unless he acted like too much of an arse to her - then she would tell him off (or slap him back into his senses), he would apologize, and then everything would be as it was.

Her shoulders shook against him a little with a suppressed sniffle, and he kissed the top of her head before he could stop himself. Her soft lavender and honey scent floated to his nose, and he buried it in her hair, breathing in. She leaned in further into his embrace, sighing a little.

"Does it happen often?"

"Not as much as it used to," Lia said. "But still more than what is probably healthy. It makes my heart break all over again, and I can't stand it."

"It's been eleven years now?" he asked her, his words a little muffled by her hair as he kissed the top of her head again.

She nodded. "Almost. And the pain sometimes is still as fresh as though it happened yesterday. Some days I miss him so much that my chest feels like it is going to break apart."

Severus couldn't believe he once wished such a fate on Lily _._ Of course, that was before he had any comprehension of what it felt like to lose someone he really loved. Dumbledore's words suddenly came back to his mind, the accusatory " _You disgust me_ " echoing again, as it did the night he watched the house in Godric's Hollow fall apart.

"What happens on those days, when you are wake up as such?" he asked her.

"I'm usually like you found me for most of the night, until I can pull it together enough to get out of bed," she said.

He frowned. "Has there never been anyone who could be a comfort to you when you wake?"

Lia looked up at him with confusion, "Who could be?" She colored, a flush rising high on her pale face when she realized what he had meant. She looked away now, obviously embarrassed, and she began to stammer as utter mortification took over. "Th-that's just something that is very special, to me at least. Most people, especially Wizards apparently, think I'm dreadfully old fashioned. Which I guess I am. But I don't think I can share that part of me without love."

She rested her head back on his chest, unaware of the expression on his face.

"Thank you for being here with me, Severus." She pulled her head back and sought his eyes, and gave him a tearful smile.

"Would you like me to leave you so you can try to go back to sleep?"

Lia nodded, then looked up with the most sweetly hopeful expression on her face. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

After fighting back the urge to give her a completely Slytherin answer, Severus simply said, "Yes."

"Will you stay with me here until I fall asleep?"

He swallowed audibly and hesitated. He could hardly refuse her, after the night she had. But, even though he was trying his hardest not to act like a complete gutter snipe, he knew that even he had limits.

"Severus, never mind, it's –"

"Scoot over, Lia," he said, seeing her smile faintly again as she moved over to the far side of the bed. He positioned himself on top of her blankets, and laid stiffly until he realized how cold the room was. He muttered an apology before slipping under the blankets with her.

He counted her breaths like Muggles counted sheep, well after they had evened and slowed with sleep. The next breath could be a whimper, or at the very sensible order for him to get out of her bed. He counted every breath, soon timing the tempo of his breaths with hers. And soon, for the first time in his memory, Severus fell asleep in bed with someone else in it. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him was that he somehow felt very much at home next to her still, sweet form.

He did not wake for the rest of the night.


	12. Scars

A/N: Not mine, no money. Especially the quoted poem, which is the elegant ee cummings "somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond". Sigh. I love good poetry, don't you?

Chapter 11 - Scars

Lia woke the next morning, feeling as warm and safe as she had ever felt in her life. She had just woken from a wonderful dream, though this one did not make her cry, nor could she remember what it was exactly about.

She curled into the warm body against her back, put her arm over the arm wrapped around her waist, and smiled as she tried to chase sleep back into that wonderful dream. The heavy arm pulled her in closer, the large hand cupping her bosom. She sighed and felt herself start to doze again until the hand started to squeeze gently.

 _What the hell?_

Her eyes snapped open, confusion energizing her mind until she was fully wake. She examined the arm and hand that were firmly affixed to her body. They were pale as alabaster, sprinkled with coarse black hair. The hand had long, thin fingers that were peppered with scars from little nicks and cuts from years of preparing ingredients for potions.

 _Severus is going to be so embarrassed when he wakes up_.

Lia tried to work out in her mind how to go about either moving his arm or moving away. He must have been a very light sleeper, otherwise he wouldn't have woken up when she woke up crying last night – she had tried very hard not to be loud and even cast a Muffliato charm on the door for good measure.

Lia had to stifle a groan as the hand deftly slid into her camisole, and sought out the large nipple that had peaked to attention. His warm body pressed in against her back, arm pulling her against his lower body against something hot and heavy in his groin.

"Severus, get your paws off me. You're dreaming," she said, lugging the surprising heavy arm off her and rolling over to the far side of the bed, making sure she was facing him.

His eyes snapped open as soon as she had turned back to look at him. He looked around the room, and rolled onto his back. She had to fight a giggle down her throat when she saw the expression on his face when he realized that he had a morning erection.

"Excuse me for a few moments, Lia," he said as he quickly walked out the door bedroom door. She heard her bathroom door slam shut.

Lia got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. Just the slightest yellowing was present on her face where last night the bruises had been almost black. There was a pot of Bruise Healing Paste on her dresser, top slightly ajar. She opened it and applied the paste to her skin. The scent brought back memories of sad, black eyes looking at her face as it was caressed with cool fingers.

She smirked when she saw his handwriting on the pot of paste. After she'd intentionally made mistake on some of her essays around Easter, she'd finally seen his handwriting, which confirmed that the little gifts of potions and ointments she received from time to time had been from him. His thoughtfulness touched her.

Severus had taken such care with her. He had convinced Hermione to leave, and stayed with her to heal her wounds. And his, she thought, the sight of his bruised knuckles flashing across her mind.

She glanced at the scars on her wrists. They were much less noticeable thanks to a ScarMend Ointment that Poppy had given her – but still ever present, as they would be since they were fixed by Muggles and not Healers. She wondered if he noticed, and what he must have thought. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked into her sitting room.

He was sitting on her couch, now, flipping through a book on royal scandals that she had picked up in Piccadilly Circus earlier in the summer after term had ended. Lia had never seen him this early in the morning. The Severus she knew was always immaculately dressed and completely concealed. Seeing him in his shirtsleeves, rolled up to the elbow, buttons undone halfway down his chest – it was a little unsettling. It was a reminder than underneath all the armor he put on to face each day, he was still a vulnerable man underneath. One with pale skin like ivory, marred with the occasional scar and a grey Dark Mark on his forearm. She looked curiously at the gold bracelet he wore on his left arm before she moved on. The start of a beard prickled his jaw, whiskers growing in as black as pitch, even though the hair on his head was shot through with strands of silver. Her eyes followed the start of the beard down to his neck, and she frowned when she saw two very large scars that looked like his skin had been hastily put back together after it was brutally ripped apart, along with one that traversed his neck like a gruesome smile.

"Good morning," she said as she shut the door behind her.

He shut the book and stood up abruptly, pulling on his coat and starting to button his shirt. She'd been caught looking, she thought and started to chide herself, until her curiosity won out.

"Is it too personal for me to ask you if you want any help with treating the scars on your neck?"

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. But, he stopped buttoning his shirt.

"No. But … I'd rather ask you … exactly … what I may or may not have done this morning while I was 'dreaming', Lia," he said, embarrassment in his voice.

"You did nothing untoward, Severus. No need to worry."

He gave her a very odd, appraising look. Then his face relaxed and he nodded. "That is a welcome relief. It's been –," he sighed before starting again, "I have never shared a bed with a woman where the only thing that occurred was sleep."

She flushed and walked to the fireplace. "Incendio," she said. The spell created a nice crackling fire and lit the sconces around the room.

"Is your hand okay?" she asked. She walked over to him and examined it herself when he didn't answer.

He watched her turn his hand over and back. His bruising was gone, just a glimmer of unabsorbed paste in between his fingers.

"As you can see, it's mended well," he said. He grazed her cheek with his free hand, and felt the new smear of the paste. "You?"

"I'll live," she said, trying to smile. The pain in her smile was not physical. "I hate to admit this, Severus, but I'm relieved. The last couple of months have been stressful. I'm sure you saw that, even if I didn't talk about it."

He caught her eyes with his, ebony black eyes boring into ones the color of the sea. "You wouldn't do anything … rash. Would you?" he asked quietly.

He _had_ seen them. She sighed and sat down in the rocking chair next to the fireplace. "I take it, then, that you saw my scars."

"I did when I was undressing – when I put you to bed." He looked a little embarrassed.

"I guess I should have mentioned them before. I try not to think about them if I can help it," she explained. She pulled her thoughts together, into the tidy package in her brain with her husband's name on it.

"I was in a very bad way after my husband's death. As a result, I made desperate choice," she swallowed past the forming lump in her throat and bit her lip. "It didn't solve anything, and it won't happen again. There's too much left to do here. Too much life to live. Losing him taught me that, after the worst finally passed."

"Would you tell me or Hermione if things ever got in a 'bad way', again?" Severus asked her, very intently.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good," he replied with relief in his voice. He walked to her and grabbed her hands in hand. She felt him turn her them over in his and trace each scar with the tips of his fingers. His sharply inhaled breath made her look up. He was staring at her hands in his, flattening her right hand against his, as though he were comparing how his long, slender fingers almost doubled over her hand. The tips of her longest fingers barely reached the first knuckle of his.

" _Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands_ ," he quoted as he looked at their entwined fingers.

She looked at him, confused until she connected the vaguely familiar lines to their source. "Muggle poetry?" she asked him. "I didn't take you for a fan."

He looked up and shook his head as though coming out of a fog. "It's just something I read once."

"Can't reach on octave on the piano," she said with a smirk. "Drove my music teacher starkers."

Severus's face contorted with mirth.

"What?"

"Unless your music teacher was naked, I doubt that what you meant."

"Dammit," she said, standing up to find the list of unfamiliar words and phrases that she kept at her desk. She grabbed a quill and marked out what she had been told the meaning of phrase was, and added the correct meaning.

Severus scanned the list. "Most of the things on this list are a little vulgar, aren't they, Lia?"

"Try being the first adult female that the girls in Slytherin ever felt comfortable talking to besides their mothers – who they wouldn't talk to about half of what they tell me. Vulgar doesn't cover it."

"Gods, I'm glad you are here."

"Me too," she said with a sigh.

She felt him lingering next to her. A cool hand touched her shoulder.

"You're not leaving?" he asked.

"No, I'm staying right here," she said firmly, putting down her quill.

"Will you talk to me or Hermione if something is bothering you? You don't have to carry all your burdens alone. "

She sighed and nodded. "I will try to talk more when I'm facing a problem. I'm sure I'll get the same request from Hermione." Her stomach growled. She glanced at the clock on her mantle and realized they had missed breakfast by an hour.

"Do you want me to order something for you?"

"No, I should go. I need to shave and change clothes, and I've some potions that I need to check on."

She nodded, and placed her hand over the one still resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you for staying with me, taking care of me like you did. Words can't express the gratitude I feel."

He stared at her for a minute before her squeezed her shoulder and left the rooms.

Lia sat down on the sofa when he left, but then remembered the poem he'd quoted and searched her bookshelf for the old anthology of poems she thought it was printed in. The well-used paperback tome was among some of the nursing textbooks she brought with her. A quick scan of the index of titles brought her to the page she sought, though she hadn't needed to check. There was a piece of lavender in that page, dried and crisp with time, along with a tree leaf that she didn't recognize. She shook her head, trying to remember when she might have placed it there, then read the words again, as though it was the first time:

"somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond  
any experience,your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which i cannot touch because they are too near  
your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though i have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skilfully,mysteriously)her first rose  
or if your wish be to close me,i and  
my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;  
nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility:whose texture  
compels me with the colour of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing  
(i do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens;only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands"

The unabashed romanticism of this poem had always warmed her heart. She remembered the first time she read it in school, sitting in a literature class in college – not expecting anything outside of her nursing courses to excite any real interest in her. It pleased her that it was something Severus shared with her, though she had a nagging thought in the back of her head that she was missing something.

She wrapped herself in her favorite blanket, a gift from Minerva that was a rich green and blue plaid. Her own familiar scent of lavender was mixed with Severus's comforting scent of sandalwood. Enjoying the way they complimented each other, she snuggled into the already rumpled cushions, and had almost fallen asleep when she remembered he never answered her question about the scars on his neck.

 _That's what I was missing,_ she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was midafternoon before Lia appeared in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione flew out to her when their portrait swung open.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as ushering her into her sitting room.

"Hermione, sit down. I'm fine, I promise. Severus mended me, and bless him, he stayed in my rooms with me all night." She sat down next to the pregnant witch, and put her hand on her slight belly. "How did she fair through it? I was so worried that you might make yourself sick, it's the only reason I warded my bedroom against you."

Hermione giggled. "Little miss is just fine. She's fluttering around a little more today from me keeping her up last night, but she'll be just fine. And, before you ask, I went by Poppy's this morning for a _scheduled_ check-in, and she agrees. Rose and I are quite healthy."

Lia blew out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "Well, thank Merlin for that," she said, clearing her throat slightly. "How did you know what was going on?"

Hermione smirked, "Mostly because Ron can't keep a secret to save his life. Oliver told him his plans for last night, so I knew it was coming." She cut her eyes to Lia. "And, this may sound weird, but I kept thinking about you, and something felt wrong. I just felt compelled to check on you."

"I'm glad you did. Thank goodness Severus has that horrible insomnia – you were both in the right place at the right time."

"I'm betting Oliver isn't so glad," Hermione said, slyly. "Ron and Neville were looking for me when he came storming through to pack up his things. Apparently Severus broke his jaw and all of his front teeth."

Lia gasped, and before she knew is she started to cry.

"Stop it. After what he did, he deserves none of your tears," said Hermione sternly.

"I still can't believe Severus did that to him. No wonder his hand was a mess last night."

"Ron and Neville both said they would have done the same thing if they had been there."

"I can't really imagine Neville getting that upset with anyone," Lia snorted.

"You didn't see the look on his face when he killed Nagini."

They sat in silence for a while, nibbling on the spread that the Weasley's house-elf Winky has gratefully brought them. Hermione was still very proactive in the advancement of elf-ish welfare, but she had not had an easy start to her pregnancy and had temporarily (and with great reluctance) amended her views of having a personal elf assigned to her.

Hermione put a hand to her stomach. "I think Miss Rose has decided she does _not_ like cucumbers. Just give me a minute," she put a hand to her mouth and ran out of the room. Lia heard her retch, and felt a considerable amount of sympathy.

She heard the portrait open and saw Ron bound through.

"Blimey, Lia. I didn't expect to see you at all today. You okay?"

"I think so," she said, putting her hand to her face before she remembered the bruises would all be gone now. "Severus would have made a right good Healer in another life."

Ron laughed. "It sounds very odd to hear your southern American voice try out our phrases. Remind me to give you a script when I need a good laugh." She giggled. "You do look better than I expected, though."

"I heard you saw Oliver last night before he left," she said, looking intently into her tea.

"Uh, yeah … I had that privilege," he said, grabbing a cup of his own. "He'll have to find a Healer before he can report to Puddlemere, unless he wants to explain why his face is smashed in."

"That bad?"

"I guess he should be glad that Snape used his fists instead of his wand. He should also be glad Snape kicked him out when he did, because when the old git told Minerva what happened she was ready to give Wood the sack and nut him herself."

"Will Severus be reprimanded?"

"No. I think Minerva is proud of him. She's got a soft spot for Severus, even if Wood was her golden boy while he was here. It won't make it to the Board of Governor's unless someone makes a complaint, which I doubt you or Oliver will do, will you?"

"Not bloody likely," she said, watching Ron's grin reappear. "No, I won't. It's too embarrassing as it is."

Hermione walked in and sat back down between the two, still looking green.

"You okay, love?" Ron asked her sweetly, rubbing her back.

"I just added cucumber to the list of bad foods," she said, leaning into him.

"Noted," he said, flicking his wand to a list on the wall by his desk.

Lia stood. "I'll let you rest. See you at dinner?"

"I hope so," Hermione said and whimpered.

"See you at dinner, Lia," Ron said with a wink as he tended to his wife.


	13. Raspberries

A/N: Just a warning, I'm finally holding up on my promise of lemons, so off to bed kiddos; this chapter is not for you. Still not mine.

Chapter 12 - Raspberries

Lia found herself wandering around the castle on a rare afternoon off. It was a Friday, and Poppy had reminded her she needed to enjoy the peace and quiet of a Friday afternoon while it lasted as she sent her off for the day.

Lia had chosen to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. Poppy was a permanent resident, along with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster. Lia remembered how much the brief one on one time with the Healer, without the stress of her school studies, had benefited her the previous summer. There were practical aspects of running a hospital that she wanted to know, and with her curious and ambitious mind she decided she needed to know now rather than later. She would, however, take two weeks leave before the start of term, though she had yet to decide where she was going to spend it.

Lia walked through the castle not yet sure where she was going. After ducking away from Peeves, who was smashing desks into each other in one of the empty classrooms while singing a song that had a chorus that sounded an awful lot like "Weasley is our king", she found herself in the Trophy Room.

Over a thousand years of Hogwarts History was stored here. The huge room contained every trophy ever won for the school, awards for service and the like, and thousands of pictures of students that had been taken since the invention of the camera.

She knew who she was looking for as she stood in front of the graduating 7th years in 1978. She had seen pictures of her at Harry's house, and heard enough stories about her beauty that she found her quickly amongst the other Gryffindors. Her dark red hair flowed about her shoulders, and her green eyes were very bright against her pale skin. She smiled shyly at the camera in the picture, occasionally looking past the camera at someone in the background and grinning wider before the picture looped back.

She was so very beautiful, this woman Severus loved.

Lia looked for him next, and found him scowling at the camera. His black eyes so piercing, pitch black hair to his shoulders, skin pale as ivory, though a little sallow. And, hair a little greasy just as he had described. A Goth rocker indeed, she thought to herself with a smirk. He looked so dangerous. She stared at him a long time, trying to find a smirk or a laugh in his eyes, but in this picture there was nothing of the man she knew now. She fanned herself, thinking how much of a crush she would have had on him if they'd been in school together.

She saw other pictures whose names were familiar. Sirius, Remus, Peter – the ones Harry called the "Marauders" who were his father's best friends. She found James, who Harry favored so strongly it still made her gasp. Except for those startling bottle green eyes that belonged to Lily.

A picture of the Head Boy and Girl together was above the class, and she saw that it was James and Lily. _Must have been a banner Gryffindor year_ , she thought snidely. They were hand in hand, smiling at the camera, with James stealing a kiss from her just at the picture looped back to the beginning.

Lia moved more than twenty years ahead in pictures. She looked at the class of 1999, when Harry, Hermione, and Ron would have come back for their 7th year, before she remembered Hermione stating that she was the only one to come back of the three to finish. Hermione's picture showed a slightly gaunt, very tired looking young woman who was trying hard to smile but missing the mark. Neville, Luna, and Ginny were there also, all with the same haunted expression on their faces. Hermione was Head Girl that year, along with a boy whose name she of course didn't recognize. There was no portraits for 1998. It was as though that year had been erased – the year Severus was Headmaster and everyone thought that the Death Eaters had taken over the school. She shivered, and wandered back to the 1970s. She searched for a familiar face, anything that might point to her parentage, but found no faces that looked like Fiona Smith.

She'd stopped to look at the pictures of the Quidditch teams, looking for Harry, when she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She spun around, and found Severus staring at her from the far corner of the room.

"You scared me, Severus," she said with a gasp. "I've been in here woolgathering. I've got the afternoon to myself."

"Find anything interesting?" he said, walking to her.

"I looked to see if I recognized any faces that could be my mother, but so far nothing," she replied while looking back to the pictures.

"Was your mother the athletic type?" he teased.

"No. Not finding anything ended up making me a little sad, so I was looking for pictures of Harry."

"Not for me?" he asked softly.

"I might have looked you up," she said with a giggle, taking his hand and leading him to his own picture on the wall.

He looked at it curiously, and his lips curled down. "Such a tough little Death Eater in training."

"I think you were rather dashing myself," she said before she clamped her lips together.

He glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "Have a thing for bad boys?" he asked her.

"Maybe. Let's just say, if we had been to school together, I probably would have started a fan club for you."

 _Oh, dammit_ , she thought. She put a hand over her mouth to stop the words spilling out.

"Really?" he replied with a smirk. He looked back at the pictures, staring at the one of Lily before moving on.

"She was very beautiful, Severus," she said. "I can understand why you love her."

His head jolted away from the photo, and asked very quietly, "Why do you use the present tense with that statement?"

"I thought it was true." She looked away, very confused.

"There was a time that I thought my love for her was a constant in the years I carried her memory with me. But, that changed around the time my dark mark returned, and ended completely the night Harry killed the Dark Lord. My duty to her was done. The debt was paid. And I was free."

Lia looked over her shoulder at him, not daring to meet his eyes. He quickly walked to where she stood, and with one long finger turned her chin so that her face met his. She looked up at him, and shook with the need she saw in them and reflected within them.

"Lily is my past. She's not my future."

Her heart started to thrum for the first time since Hermione told her about Lily Potter.

"And she never thought me dashing back then," he teased, stroking her jaw with his finger.

"I do," Lia whispered.

"But, not now?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about now, do you find me 'dashing', now? Or just my seventeen year old face?" he teased again.

"You know I do," she said softly. "I've told you that before. You are a very handsome man, Severus."

"You do realize most women don't think that of me," he said, bringing his hands to her arms and rubbing them very slowly, almost sensuously.

She sighed. "They're a bunch of idiotic dunderheads," she said, feeling the hands move to her neck. The tips of his fingertips lightly traced the veins on her neck, his thumbs resting in the hollow of her collarbone. She shivered, and brought her hands to his chest, feeling his heart pound heavily against his chest.

"Are they?" his hands slid up, taking off her veil, plucking out the pins that contained her hair. He cast them aside, and let her hair fall.

"Yes," she whispered as she felt his fingertips caress her scalp, palms cupping either cheek.

"But, not you?" he asked, tracing her mouth with a thumb.

She paused for a moment before she worked up the courage to finally admit her heart. "I think you are the most kind, irritating, maddening, wonderful, handsome, brave man that I have ever met. I fancy you a great deal, Severus."

She felt his lips crash into hers, and she closed her eyes with the sweet sensation of his mouth firmly taking hers. There was no gentleness to this kiss. It was very much a kiss of passion and possession. She moaned against his mouth, and felt his strong, thick tongue slip past her lips, invading her mouth. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her chest into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She felt her knees go weak, and then the hard wall was against her back, giving her the support she desperately needed as she surrendered completely to the sensation his lips moving over hers.

* * *

 _Finally ... Finally … Finally..._

The word echoed through his brain as he lost all rational thought in this kiss.

He let his hands slide down her arms, taking his time to touch every inch of her he could. His mouth slid to her neck, finding a spot just south of her ear that made her quiver in his arms. She moaned when he sucked gently. When he continued, increasing the suction she started to shake and tremble in earnest.

She was so responsive, so sweet, and _finally_ his, he thought to himself as he started kissing her ear. Her responding moan was so sensual he felt himself stiffen to the point of pain.

"Oh, sweet Merlin. Severus," she cried when his mouth left her ear and traveled back down her throat. He started to undo the tiny buttons on the front of her heavy dress, desperate to feel and taste her skin. Then doubt, yet again, hit him heavy, and he was afraid of going too fast for her. His hands stilled, and he sought he face, asking permission. In response, she brought her own hands up and continued the job herself.

 _Thank heavens._

He untied her apron and tossed it aside, and reached into her dress, past her undergarments, to feel her bare breasts with his bare hands. Gods, they were perfect - heavy and tipped with stiff nipples that he wanted to kiss and suck until they were red and swollen as raspberries from his touch. He pinched and teased them, while pressing wet, opened mouthed kisses to the exposed skin on her chest and shoulder. She moaned an erotic, earthy sound into his ear as a reward. He growled and pressed himself against her, rubbing his erection against her belly, and heard her soft pants of excitement.

Severus brought both hands back to her nipples and suddenly tugged sharply. He was rewarded with a keening moan that sent all the last remaining amount of blood in his body pooling to his groin. He tugged again, wanting to repeat the sound so he could memorize it and was rewarded for the efforts. After baring them completel, he lowered his lips to her breasts and replaced his fingers with his warm mouth.

"Oh gods," she cried, feeling the moist heat. The sharp sting of teeth pulling at her nipples made her tremble with pleasure, and for a minute she stopped breathing. She grabbed his head with her hands, encouraging him to continue.

"Harder," she whispered. He was afraid he might be bruise her, but excitement left him past the point of caring. He clamped his teeth on the already sensitive skin.

She came apart, and unexpected orgasm ripping through her and leaving her weak.

"Really?" he whispered excitedly, riding on his own knowledge of her pleasure.

Her body sagged against the wall. She looked embarrassed and opened her mouth to apologize, but he swept it away with another scorching kiss.

They heard a crash, and Lia jumped and pulled the front her dress together. Severus spun around with a look of murder on his face as he saw Mrs. Filch licking her paws, apparently just having knocked over the TriWizard Tournament trophy from Potter's 4th year.

"I am going to kill that cat one day," he said.

"And risk breaking Tybalt's heart? They're sweet on each other you know. He thinks she hung the moon. He's into older women," she babbled while trying to catch her breath.

He looked at her with so much pent up lust it silenced her. She bit her lip. He kissed her again, sucking her lip away from her teeth, biting it gently himself.

"This complicates things," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Bad or good?" he asked.

"So good," she said with a shy smile.

He smirked and leaned over her chest, kissing her breasts over the dress, searching out her nipples once more.

"If you don't stop I won't be able to leave the spot for a year. That feels incredible," she panted, reaching up and running her hands through the silky strands of his hair.

"Rule number 5 of being a Slytherin," he said, as he pulled away. "In everything you endeavor to do," he paused to kiss her neck, "be the best."

"I think you are making those up," she gasped as he sucked that spot on her neck that made her knees shake.

"It's all posted in the common room if you want to check," he said, as his hands traveled from her breasts to her buttocks, squeezing softly. She arched her back against his hands.

"We should probably stop," he said, sighing as he backed away from her reluctantly. When she nodded, he starting picking up the discarded pins and veil. She quietly straightened her uniform.

"Can I escort you to dinner tonight in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Yes," she said grabbing one of his hands in hers.

"And just so we are clear, I am asking you for a date. I don't want any more confusion about that."

She raised her eyebrows, then suddenly, _finally_ , he watched her realize he really had been doing his best to try to very gently court her before Oliver swooped in last year and ruined his plans.

"Oh my goodness," she said, tears filling her eyes. "Dammit. That's why you were so upset."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but yes, it was." He pulled her to him, embracing her. "It doesn't matter. You figured it out, we both did for that matter. I should have been a little more … obvious in my efforts from the start."

She groaned into his chest. "So much lost time. When you never made a move I thought I was just making it up in my head – oh dammit, leave it to me to bonk something up."

Severus started laughing so hard he had to turn around so he could enjoy the moment fully.

"What. Does the word. Really. Mean." she managed to say from between tightly gritted teeth.

He whispered it in her ear.

"Oh, I am going to kill David Crouch with my bare hands."

"And why is that?"

"He gave me the damn list, Severus! Oh, do shut up," she said when he started howling with laughter again.

He wiped his face with his robes. "Come witch, let's go."

"Our first date," she said.

"Our first official one," he said under his breath, but his baritone voice was hard to soften.

"What was our first date?" she asked timidly.

"The Three Broomsticks," he mumbled.

"Which time?"

He sighed, and like a petulant boy he responded, "The first time."

She looked at him, stunned. "I thought you hated me then. You _did_ hate me then."

"Merlin's teeth, Lia. I didn't hate you," he said, grinning at her. "The second you fell through the staff room door and lit up the room with that smile of yours, I wanted you. By the time we were walking back from Hogsmeade that night, I was half crazy about you myself. You're one of the few people who ever stands up to my tirades, besides Hermione and Minerva. It's very alluring."

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it inside her blouse, against her rapidly beating heart.

"This is what you do to me," she said against his lips, "From the first time you called me beautiful."

"You are beautiful," he replied, feeling her heart rate increase with his words. He kissed her again and felt it try to leap out of her chest.

"Ahem," an old croaky voice called out from the door to the room. They both stilled and turned to see Argus Filch stroking the red-eyed Mrs. Norris, who was perched close to him on one of trophy shelves.

"Snitch," Lia said to the cat, glowering.

"I'm usually reporting to you when I've been catching errant Slytherin students snogging, Professor Snape and Madam Stanfield. I think this may be the first time that I've caught two staff members in a dark corner."

"Then you didn't spend near enough time around Gilderoy and Sinistra," Severus sneered at the ancient caretaker.

"Take it to your rooms, Deputy Headmaster?"

Severus grabbed Lia's hand and walked to the door. He looked at the cat and said very slowly, "Basilisk Bait."


	14. Lift

A/N: Not mine, no money.

Chapter 13 - Lift

They walked back down to the dungeons. Severus put his teaching robes around her to cover her current state of partial undress. Even though she was glad for the extra layer of concealment, Lia struggled with the length and the yards of back material trailed behind her and was afraid she was going to trip.

Severus entwined his hand with hers, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissed it. His tongue darted out and seductively licked her skin. Her step faltered, and she almost tripped over her feet.

"You should know better than do that while I'm walking, Severus. That's dangerous," she said, giggling against his chest after he caught her.

"Just tasting you again," he whispered against her ear. She shivered.

"Why don't I come for you around six o'clock."

"Perfect," she said, bidding him goodbye with another kiss.

When the portrait shut she immediately set a Muffliato Charm and ran to the fireplace, lighting it on the way. She threw some Floo Powder on it and screamed, "Hermione!"

* * *

Lia was sitting on the sofa when the pregnant witch waddled through the portrait hole. She had Floo'd into Minerva's office from her and Ron's summer home near the Burrow, as Apparition was not recommended during pregnancy.

"Merlin's beard, teeth, and saggy left nut, I'm so happy that you two finally figured it out that I think I could burst!"

"You knew?" Lisa said, wanting to smack the smug witch.

"Of course I did! But, remember, I tend to see patterns that other people wouldn't put together and am extraordinarily logical," she said smugly. "But, honestly, it didn't take a genius when you two make eyes at each other when you don't think anyone is looking."

"We make eyes at each other?"

"Yes my dear, you do. And have done. Since the day you met."

"Surely not – "

But Hermione raised a hand when Lia tried to speak over her. "Yes, you have. But lucky for you no one else appears to have noticed other than me. Poor Ron," she said with a laugh. "He's been sitting in our kitchen since your call, scratching his head and saying 'Crikey, who'd fancy that snarky git?' to himself."

Lia put her head in her hands. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"You both had to figure this out. It only took a year for Severus to figure out that it's not 1850 and just because you walk a woman to dinner does not mean she's going to realize you fancy her, and for you to figure out that a man who wants to spend every waking second with you might fancy you. The two of you are impossible. Congratulations on being a couple of prats when it comes to your emotions."

"You done with your speech?" Lia asked, on either the verge of laughter or tears – she couldn't figure out which.

Hermione nodded and rubbed her belly thoughtfully. "What are you going to wear?" she asked her, and walked to into her bedroom. Lia followed behind and watched Hermione open her wardrobe. "I still can't believe you are asking me about fashion. Let's see, its Severus so no jumpers or denims. That leaves your summer dresses and they are – "

"Old, and he's seen every one of them. I was hoping you could work a little, um, magic, on them. Please?" she asked, grinning.

Hermione burst out laughing. "What did you have in mind?"

They looked through some old copies of _Witch Weekly,_ as well as some Muggle magazines, before finding a look that would work. Hermione transfigured one of Lia's plain black dresses into a ruby red dress with a daringly low V neckline. They paired it with her light, black summer robes and a sensible pair of black flats, since the last thing Lia wanted would be to trip, again, on their second first date.

Lia slipped into her bathroom for a bath, while Hermione settled onto her sofa with one of her textbooks on Muggle Midwifery. "Light reading", she had called it.

* * *

Lia walked out of the bathroom at a quarter to six. Hermione whistled at her and grinned.

"He's not going to know what hit him," she teased.

The dress accentuated Lia's ample bust and cleavage, which she knew Severus was more than a little drawn to. Since the dress was virtually backless, she could not wear a bra – which Hermione has to assure her repeatedly she could just pull off if she didn't jump around too much. The caressed her hourglass figure, hugging her waist and hips before flaring out to her knees. She wore her hair in a heavy knot on the back of her neck that could be easily fixed if it were knocked out of place, she thought to herself with a smile. Dark red lipstick on her kips was charmed to stay on her lips until she cast a quick spell to remove it. The small love bite Severus had left on her neck was covered with a Concealing Charm.

"Ok, you just need jewelry," said Hermione, following her into her bedroom. Lia opened up the second drawer to her dresser and pulled out her jewelry box. They decided on her diamond earrings and a small strand of seed pearls that had been a gift from Sam. Lia looked at her hands. She took out the opal and diamond engagement ring her father had given her mother and placed it on her right hand.

Hermione looked at Lia intently. "Do you really care for him?"

Lia nodded.

"If you hurt him, Lia, I will curse you into next year," she warned, taking out her wand for good measure.

Lia just nodded, a little scared now of the pregnant witch.

"Just so you know," Hermione said.

They heard the portrait open and Severus walk in, calling Lia's name. Hermione grinned at her and walked out of the room. Lia followed behind her and just caught her saying to Severus, "If you hurt her, Severus, I will curse you into next year."

"Yes, mother," he sneered at her as she waddled out of the portrait hole. He looked back to Lia, and she heard his breath hitch.

She'd never experienced a man looking at her this way. It wasn't in the hopeful, yet sad way in which Sam looked at her. And, it wasn't in the uncomfortably lustful way that she frequently experienced with Oliver. There was lust here, but it was more than welcome. She saw the hopefulness, but none of the sadness. The way Severus looked at her made her feel … cherished. Like he was the only woman he'd ever looked at or wanted to look at. And, as hesitant as she was to admit it, it made her feel loved.

She caught his eyes with hers as they swept back up to her face. He smiled and tilted his head to one side, as though he was expecting her to say something. There were so many words that she did want to say to him, about longing, friendship, lust, and affection. And love. Especially love. And though she attempted to open her mouth several times, she could not get the words to come out.

 _Dammit,_ she thought, frustrated that her shyness would win out now.

"You are magnificently beautiful," Severus said, his baritone voice soft and slurred with need. Then he kissed her and her world swirled away into pleasure. She leaned into him, pressing her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her, and slowly ran his hands over the soft planes of her back, dropped one hand lower to her curvy bottom and squeezed. She opened her eyes and moaned softly, earning a soft swat to her rear.

He took a deep breath, then backed away from her. "I need a minute," he said, leaning against the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Complex Arithmancy equations for a new potion I'm working on," he said, opening his eyes. "And Quidditch," he chuckled. He looked down at Tybalt, who had walked into the room and was taking an interest in the interaction between his lady and her friend.

"I bet he's hungry," she said to herself. "Come on sweet boy," she said, disappearing into her bedroom with the Kneazle following closely behind.

Severus watched her as she left, and scrubbed his face in his hands, still trying to process the luck that finally brought her to him. When she walked back into the room without her familiar and smiled at him, she made him feel as though he was the only man in the world.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, reaching for his hand.

"I've been ready for a year, witch," he said as they walked out of her room.

They walked to the Apparation Point just beyond the gates. Severus placed his arms around her waist and winked, then they were falling through time and space. This was always the part she hated, she thought, as she felt them pop just outside of Hogsmeade seconds later. He held her flush against him, letting her catch her breath.

"Still don't like it, do you?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure I even want to learn, even though it does come in handy sometimes."

He kept and arm around her waist and guided her to the village. "Is there any place you would like to go?"

"I hate to admit it, but Honeydukes? It's not the best thing for my figure, but I can't resist the Chocolate Fizzies."

"And what's wrong with your figure?" he asked, as he discreetly slid his hand under her robes and palmed one of her heavy breasts. "My, my. Mrs. Stanfield, you are not wearing proper undergarments. What am I going to do with you?"

She lost her train of thought as she concentrated on the hand that was gently squeezing and pinching, even while they were walking through the crowded streets.

"Lia?" he asked, sliding his hand back down to her waist. "I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked quickly, hoping his hand would return. She pouted when it did not.

"We're at Honeydukes, Lia. Unless you want someone to get too close and catch us?" he teased as they walked it.

"I guess not," she sighed. "We've had enough of that for one day."

"I would say so."

He watched her browse through the shop with amusement. He knew that she had a sweet tooth from getting to experience her delicious array of baked goods, but he had no idea that had a little candy addiction too. She bought the Chocolate Fizzies, along with several acid pops and Chocolate Frogs, plus an enormous bag of lemon drops.

"Want one?" she asked, popping a lemon drop in her mouth as soon as they left the shop.

"I happen to have a small hatred of lemon drops, but thank you."

"Oh, dear," she said, and tried discreetly spit hers out into a rubbish bin. "I'll have to remember that when we are together. I hate to admit it, but they are my favorite."

"Don't change that for me, Lia," he said, taking her free hand in his.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of disliking them for your sake," she said and giggled. "I just wouldn't want the flavor in my mouth in case you decided to kiss me."

He smirked, then leaned down to kiss her lips. He licked the remnants of the sweet from her lips and tongue, and decided maybe lemon drops weren't so terrible after all.

* * *

They found themselves in front of The Three Broomsticks once again. Even though they had been here numerous times since their first drink here the previous summer, she felt as though it were really a year ago and it was their first time to go out together. He escorted her in.

There was a little sign that said 'Reserved' that sat on the booth by the fireplace where they had sat their first time here. She grinned as they walked to it.

"Butterbeer?"

"Yes, please."

"And what to eat?" he asked her.

"Whatever you are going to order would be fine with me."

He nodded, and walked to the bar to get their drinks and place their order. She took off her traveling robes, and sat down close to the fire.

Severus walked back to the booth and handed her the brown bottle of Butterbeer, keeping a glass of Firewhisky for himself.

"You didn't fall this time," he said as he sat down.

She nodded. "It's seems I'm not nearly as clumsy with your arms around me."

"It's a good reason to keep them there, isn't it?" He slid in closer to her, so that they were hip to hip. He stroked her left shoulder with his fingertips, almost absent of thought – though quite with thought, she realized when she shifted in her seat and that hand kept her firmly next to him.

She sighed contentedly. _This_ is what she had been longing for.

 _You love him_ , her unconscious mind whispered to her. She smiled with the secret knowledge, and agreed.

He pulled her to him closer still, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"None of your dresses should ever have the confinement of having a back ever again," he said as he stroked his finger down her spine.

She shivered and felt her nipples harden in response. He apparently noticed too, her ear felt and heard him growl again in response, deep and low in his chest. His arms tightened around her, and she felt his lips on her forehead. He continued to stroke her shoulders and back, caressing her exposed skin with his hands and fingers.

The food came then, and they parted from their embrace. Lia felt cold without his warm, firm body wrapped around her like a warm glove. He'd ordered them the equivalent of the supper that was served her first night at Hogwarts – family style roast beef, potatoes, and pudding. She slyly grabbed the end pieces, waiting for his response.

"Were you thinking the same thing I was?" he asked, smirking as he speared her pieces of meat and transferred them to his plate.

"I might have been," she said as she swapped their plates. She was just about to claim it as she had that first night when he said –

"Good. Now I can snog you senseless like I wanted to then."

He kissed her in front of the whole tavern. There were cheers and laughs from the patrons, many of whom were as aware as Hermione that the two "good friends" secretly harbored stronger feelings for each other. Even Madam Rosemerta, who generally did not approve of such behavior in her establishment gave a cheer when she passed by their table.

"Severus," Lia whispered when he finally pulled away. She looked around at the cheering patrons, flushing deeply before she started to giggle. "I think that solves the problem of telling people."

"Rule 6 of being a Slytherin. Let everyone know what belongs to you," he said as he took half of the piece of meat from her plate.

She stuck her tongue out at him before the words sank in. "Do I belong to you?" she asked curiously.

"I thought that was obvious, Lia. What I feel for you runs very deep within me," he said, putting his arm back around her.

"What do you feel for me?" she asked, trying to catch his eyes with hers.

"I could tell you now, or show you later," he whispered seductively.

Her breath stilled, and she nodded shyly. "I think I'd like that," she said.

She watched him lick his lips, and place a hand high on her thigh before he spoke again.

"Speaking of Rule 6, I seem to remember placing a love bite on you earlier, but it's disappeared. Care to explain?"

"Severus Snape, you knew about that and let me walk through the castle with a hickey on my neck?" She couldn't decide if she wanted to hit him or laugh. So she did both.

"Easy woman," he said as he rubbed his arm.

"Really, Severus? 'Woman'?" she asked.

"It works for Mr. Weasley," he grumbled.

She burst into peals of laughter as she went back to her dinner.

* * *

The air was surprisingly cool for a summer's night when they left the tavern. They walked hand in hand back to the Apparation point. Severus noticed Lia grimacing a little as they got nearer to it.

"We could walk," he suggested, pulling her over to the path back to the castle.

"I think I've had just enough to drink that a long walk would end up with me tripping in the dirt," she said giggling. "I'll be okay."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I could fly us back."

"You can fly? Like Superman?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I remember reading those comics as a young child. Like a superhero, if you wish, but without the cape," he smiled a little with that. "I don't think many people remember, but it's was how I escaped from the castle the night the Dark Lord was defeated. I've never flown with anyone before, so you'd be my first."

"Is it like Apparating?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, Lia, it's nothing like Apparation. It's one of the best sensations in the world," he said, smoothing an errant piece of hair from her face.

"Then let's try it," she said.

He smiled, and put his arms around her, grabbing hold of her waist tightly. His robes swirled around them like a cyclone and their feet left the ground.

Merlin, he loved this.

He felt her laughter against his chest, and thanked whatever god that looked out for him that she liked this as much as he did.

And then it was over. Feet back on the ground, and the sense of utter freedom and abandon left in the wind for now.

She threw her arms around him. "That was incredible!" she cried. "Can I ever learn to do that or is it a superpower you are born with?"

He laughed. "I honestly don't know. The Dark Lord and I are the only two wizards I've ever heard of who could do it, but he did have to _teach_ me to do it. I wasn't born flying around the nursery." He played with the hair that escaped the knot at her neck.

"You were wrong about one thing, though," she said, swatting his hands away from her hair.

"What's that?"

"You _do_ have a cape, you realize that?" she said as she fluffed out his dark grey robe around him.

When he swatted her arse, he hoped enough to sting. The surprised yelp let him know it did.

He smirked and offered her his arm, and together they walked into the castle.


	15. Touch

A/N: More lemons than I thought I could ever write.

Again with this not being mine and me making nothing for it.

Chapter 14 - Touch

They walked back to her rooms, slowly. He felt Lia trembling more and more with each step, and she started to babble in the completely annoying way she did when she had something on her mind that she didn't want to talk about. When they finally made it to her rooms and the portrait swung shut behind them, he was ready to crawl out of his skin with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she started to babble on more about needing a cup of tea.

She looked up, sharply. "Nothing, Severus, why would you think anything is wrong? I just need a cup of tea - it might do us both good to have a cup – I have by mother's cups in here somewhere, just can't remember where – I could make us some dessert too if you like – you've never had my chocolate cake have you, I need to fix that – "

He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

She sighed and walked to the other side of the room.

Severus, despite projecting and attitude of indifference about what other people thought, did care deeply about the opinions of at least one person. And she was standing before him, now unable to meet his eye, even when what he wanted to do was bear his heart and soul to her through his body. He remembered going to a Muggle wedding, probably a relative on his father's side of the family, once in his youth. At an age several years past puberty, he remembered his inquisitive and burgeoning mind being transfixed over the words "with my body I thee worship". He had sever subscribed to his father's faith; considering the disaster that was his parents' marriage. His father's outward piousness disgusted him to the point that he felt the whole matter of religion to be a sham. But that one phrase, throughout the whole ceremony, stuck with him. He remembered that in his next several years after hearing it he frequently mused over his feelings to Lily in regards that phrase. Indeed, in the most pagan sense worshiped her like an idol until the second war began, then acted like a knight in one of the Crusades fighting for his Church of Lily to make sure she had not died in vain.

Now, he understood the old vow from the Book of Common Prayer a little better. With Lia, he wanted to give himself to her and honor her with his body to demonstrate his abiding love for her. Even though he hadn't had sex in well over a decade from what he could recall, as his mind maintained some of the fog that the Cruciatis Curse can give it, he no longer viewed the brief intimacies of his younger days as anything intimate or to be proud about. They had ended after a few hours of hedonistic pleasure that had nothing to do with the worship of another human being. What could be with Lia, with the love he felt for her, would be the ultimate act because his intent for her was, for once in his life, clean and pure.

He could not bear the thought that this little witch, _My witch_ , he thought possessively, was now changing her mind.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He braced himself for the answer.

She swung around. "Merlin's teeth, no! I'm not having second thoughts about us."

He relaxed and walked to her, his doubt finally changing into understanding. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, but not about what you think I'm nervous about," she whispered.

He traced her jaw with his finger. "What is it?"

"I don't know why it's so hard to say, but it is. I told you I couldn't do this with someone I didn't love, and I meant it," she said anxiously. "I've never loved anyone other than my husband, until you," she finished. She gazed into his face. "I love you, Severus."

He cleared his throat, looking at her curiously. Words failed him, and he tried again. He felt her trace a path from the corners of his eyes down the side of his face. Her fingertips were wet. He reached up to his face and felt the moisture coming off of it. Was he crying? He hadn't noticed.

"Has no one ever told you that?" she whispered. She took his face in her hands now. He tried to look away, but she would not let him. Aqua met black, both full with tears.

"Not even my mother," he admitted.

He watched her face crumple. "I love you. Hermione loves you. Rose will love you if you don't scowl at her too much. I think even Minerva does too. But, I'm pretty sure I love you the most."

* * *

She watched the play of emotions on his face and her heart almost broke for him. One thing from her childhood that she cherished deeply was her mother's ability to make her feel so loved, like she was the only child in their world. She tried to remember how she did it other than the words that were often said. There were hugs, lots of kisses, long hours of conversation and togetherness as a little family. And touch. Her mother always had an arm around her, touched her when she passed by, had her hand grabbed in hers.

Lia pulled Severus to her, and held onto him tightly.

"I love you, Severus. So much."

His shoulders shuddered, all composure that he so proudly hung unto slowly crumbling with her words. She felt his arms tighten around her.

She took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the door, remembering finally to set her wards. When she was satisfied with her work, she took his hand and led him to the couch and sat down next to him. Trying to get closer to him while sitting was difficult, and she was not satisfied with only the sides of their body touching.

An idea popped in her head, but she tried to ignore it as the image in her mind seems too provocative, but her heart won out over her mind. She straddled his lap, very carefully watching the expression on his face to make sure it did not make him uncomfortable. She put her arms around his neck, and settled her head against his shoulder, so that their bodies were flush together. He tensed, initially, but as their breathing began to match his body relaxed underneath hers, and he put his arms around her, holding her so closely to him she felt crushed. Then, he finally spoke.

"Do you really love me?" he asked softly, his lips in her hair.

"With all my heart," she said. She pulled her head back a little so that she could see his face.

"Do you realize that I feel the same for you?" he said slowly, looking at her through veiled eyes.

She nodded and smiled. "I hoped as much when we were in the Trophy Room, but it was a hope on my part that when you spoke of your future, that I was part of it."

"You are," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Doctor Stanfield. With all that's within me."

He kissed her again, this time on her lips, and she felt the words again in the movement of his mouth against hers. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling his tongue slide in and out with a seductive slowness. He pulled her up from the couch, and started the same sensual onslaught of kisses as he backed her slowly towards her bedroom. She felt the hard door against her back.

"I want you, Lia," he rasped as he kissed her neck.

Her hands reached around and found the nob, turned it, and pushed the door with her backside to let them in.

He shrugged out of his robe and untied his cravat slowly, looking a little anxious as he watched her remove all of her jewelry except for her wedding ring. When his neck was bared she again saw the horrible red scar on his neck.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, voice tight.

Lia shook her head and reached up to help him unbutton his shirt, then, nimbly worked his shirt free from his pants. She didn't take his shirt off yet, enjoying the first look of the pale, bare skin of his chest.

"You aren't the only one with scars, Severus," she said, trailing kisses from nipple to nipple, then down his chest to his navel, then trailing them down the line of hair below. She removed his shirt, and saw that there were even more to behold than she realized. A horrible group of claw marks gauged his shoulder, and another set of smaller claw marks, though just as vicious, started on the side of his waist.

"What have you gone through?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she planted kisses on all the gashes she could see.

He pulled her to him, roughly, and kissed her so passionately she felt he knees give way beneath her. He caught her and continued to kiss her until she was shaking. He unzipped her dress, carefully pulling it over her, and laid it on the chair next to her dressing table. Severus looked at her, clad only in a slip. She stepped out of the slip and let it fall into a silk puddle on the floor. She was had put no other undergarments on because of the cut of the dress, so she was now completely nude.

Lia walked to him, put her arms around his neck, and reveled in the feel over their bare skin pressed against each other. He quickly pulled his shirt off completely, grimacing at the sight of his Dark Mark. She traced it with her finger, and kissed it, feeling him tremble at her touch.

She reached to take the gold cuff off his wrist, put he pulled his hand back. "I don't ever take it off," he said, as he went to the task of unfastening his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. She slid a tentative hand down the front of the opening, earning a desperate shout in her ear as she felt him grow harder in her hand. She squeezed gently.

"How long has it been?" she asked, pulling down his pants and undergarments.

"Before the end of 2nd war," he sighed. "You'll have to let me know if I'm going too fast. I fear my body might override my mind."

She giggled in spite of herself. "Honestly, I'm so excited I don't think too fast will be soon enough." She was treated to a groan in her ear that made her shiver.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him, kissing her lush breasts alternately until the nipples stood in stiff and large. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked until she heard herself making little mewling sounds like a kitten. He offered the same attention to the other breast and met the same response. She gripped his head in her hands, pulling to her to him and keeping with there. She could feel him smile, felt his left hand snake down to her bottom, squeezing and kneading. His other hand mimicked the action on her other side, and she arched her back in pleasure. She opened her eyes as she felt a hand slip in front between the apex of her thighs. She looked down at him, realizing that his mouth had left her breasts. He looked up at her as if asking permission, and she nodded. She scooted up to a pillow, felt him lay next to her, hand stroking her abdomen again.

He looked down at her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, and reached down to stroke him. He shook a little with the sheer pleasure her touch brought him, then kissed her eyes, cheeks, mouth, neck, trailing a line of hot, wet kisses down her abdomen. She opened her legs in invitation, and he brought his hands up to spread them wider.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Severus looked at her sex, wet and swollen, and blew softly. He felt her shiver. His tongue and lips met the sweet folds, licking, stroking, sucking until she wept in pleasure. He slipped a finger into her damp heat, growling when he felt how tight she was. Rubbing gently, he found the patch of skin in her heat that made her tighten even more when it was touched. He began to stroke in and around it, all while licking and sucking the little nub at the top of her mound. When she began to relax and stretch, he added a second finger, though he knew that he would have to be very gentle with her. She began to tremble under his hands, her legs shaking as he heard her climax. The walls of her channel clamped around his finger in a rhythm as old as time.

"Severus," she moaned as her body shook with tremors.

He licked his lips and moved his body between her legs, and she wrapped them around his waist, drawing him in closer. He took himself in hand, and guided himself to her entrance and pushed slowly, waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Look at me," he said, slowly pushing in until he was fully wrapped in her warmth. The sensations stole his ability to think, and he had to fight the overwhelming need to plunge into her with abandon when he realized that her luminous eyes had tightened slightly.

"Okay?" he asked.

Lia nodded. "It's just so … overwhelming, feeling you inside me. I love you so much," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said, though he was now gritting his teeth as he tried desperately to maintain control.

Severus flexed his hips, withdrawing from her and then thrusting back into her warmth. She moaned. Her body suddenly clamped around him like a glove, as though it was designed only for him. Indeed, there was a familiarity to her that he'd never experienced with anyone else.

"I thought you were too big," Lia sighed cheekily, "but you're perfect. It's perfect." She tightened the heat around him.

He silently agreed as he willed himself not to come. He kept a slow rhythm, gentle strokes until her legs tightened around him and her hands slid down to his arse and squeezed. She started to move with him, trying to meet her hips with his. Very carefully, he rolled over so that she was on top of him. With his hands, he guided her hips in time with his. When she threw back her head and arched her back, taking control of her body, he moved his hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. This made her move in earnest. He groaned, and began to move faster, harder against her. He listened to her soft pants, and felt tight muscles clinch around him. He moved a hand into the silky curls, found her clit, and he began to rub his fingers against her in earnest, his eyes watching her face for the signs of her orgasm. He felt it before he saw it, the tight, slick walls of her pussy clamped down on his cock with so much force he thought she might push him out. As he watched her face, she came, screaming his name, tears sliding down the corner of her eyes, though she was smiling with brazen joy. He stopped moving so she could extract every amount of pleasure from that moment that she could. She collapsed against him, her fragrant hair surrounding him like a layer of silk.

When he was sure that she had recovered, he kissed her deeply, thoroughly, before he rolled her to her back and whispered, "My turn." She licked her lips in response and smiled. He slipped back into her, and began to thrust in earnest. She was now slick and more relaxed, and he could move within her at the pace and force he needed. She met him, thrust for thrust, while moving her hands over his back. Finally she settled her hands on his arse, encouraging him to thrust harder. He felt her come again, her walls shuddering against him until, suddenly, he felt the telltale warmth spread from his back to his groin.

Then the world became clearer, as though a veil he hadn't realized was over his eyes had been lifted. He looked at her face, and saw her magic radiating from her like a well spring, combined with his: light united with dark, one almost undiscernible from the other.

"I love you," he whispered, just before he felt his own orgasm take him completely. Her name was a litany on his lips.

* * *

She slept, but his notorious insomnia left him lying awake after a brief nap. He held her in his arms and stroked her skin, enjoying the presence of this woman in his arms. He gently kissed her neck and shoulders, careful not to wake her with his affections. As he kissed her left shoulder, he felt a dramatic change in texture that was not shown on the smooth, unblemished skin. He traced it with his finger, feeling the edges of a large, uneven scar.

"Severus?" she asked, waking slightly.

"Go back to sleep, Lia," he said drawing her in tighter against him. She sighed, and her breathing changed again to the rhythm of deep sleep.


	16. Marked

Chapter 15 - Marked

Lia awoke the next morning, alone. She rolled over into the still warm indention in the bed that had held the body that had been next to her.

"Severus?" she called out, pulling on her dressing robe as she walked out of her bedroom.

"In here," his voice called out from the direction of the bathroom. Severus walked out, dressed in his unbuttoned white shirt and trousers, feet bare. He walked to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear.

"Morning," she said, sighing as he pressed biting kisses down her neck.

He lifted his head and examined her neck closer.

"I'd still like to see that love bite I place on your neck yesterday," he said smugly. "Do you mind if I end Hermione's charm so that I can see my handiwork?" he asked, and licked an especially sensitive spot on her neck that made her gasp.

"Okay," she whimpered.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve, and pointed it low on her neck.

"Finite Incantatem _,_ " he said.

She felt the tingle of magic glide over her neck and back, then his cool fingertips glided over her warm skin.

"Oh my," he smirked. "I think I must have gotten a little bit eager, yesterday in the Trophy Room."

"Let me see," she said. She walked back to the mirror and saw the now nickel shaped hickey on her neck.

"Severus Snape," she said, elbowing his gut where he stood behind her.

"Oww, 'woman'," he said.

She glared at him.

"You are most welcome." He slipped a hand under her dressing gown, touching the bare skin of her left shoulder.

She raised her eyebrows. "A quickie before breakfast?" she squeaked.

"Not exactly, though I would be open to that as well," he said, loosening the tie to her dressing robe. "Have you been hiding a scar on your left shoulder?"

She looked perplexed. "I have a scar on my left shoulder?"

"Last night after you fell asleep I was …" Severus looked a little embarrassed, "enjoying your soft skin." He flushed high on his cheekbones. "And I felt a skin abnormality I couldn't see. Like a scar on your shoulder had been hidden by a concealment charm."

She frowned at him. "You didn't really want to see my hickey, did you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Rule 7 of being a Slytherin," he said, pausing for barely a millisecond before adding, "Trickery is always worth it if, in the end, a beautiful, intelligent woman is involved in your hard work."

" _Seriously_?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I do want to see your love bite," he said, smiling. "But I have to admit that I've been more curious about your shoulder. Rule 8. Always have an ulterior motive."

She rolled her eyes. "But I caught you. Rule 3."

He licked his lips, "That's because the rules only work on the dunderheads in the other houses. And you are a Slytherin, my lady."

She pursed her lips. "Nice save."

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" He made to relive her of her dressing gown. "May I see?"

"It's my scar, let me go look at it and then you can see it after me," she said.

"But I found it," he pointed out. "Surely that gives me some discovery rights?"

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's go to the bathroom. I'll look at it in the mirror while you get your 'discovery rights'."

He grinned. "Then we can do other things in front of the mirror, if you wish."

She thought she would melt on the spot.

* * *

They stood in front of her bathroom mirror. Severus charmed the wall opposite them into a mirror so that she would have a perfect view without having to aim a mirror to find the right spot. Then he whispered in her ear the other things they could use the three way view for.

When Lia finally caught her breath, she looked up at him and asked, "What kind of scar would have been hidden like this?"

"We'll have to look to find out," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, remembering something the sorting hat told her, but pushing the thoughts back.

"1, 2," started Severus.

"3!" she finished for him, and pulled down her robe.

The disgusting sight made her drop to her knees. On her shoulder, branded into her skin from scalding heat instead of cursed magic, was the Dark Mark.


	17. Form

A/N: I wish I did this for money. Maybe one day. BTW, I'm having trouble with reviews - I can't see yours except for email and I've been posting reviews I can't see. Houston, I think we have a problem (also not mine).

Chapter 16 – Form

"Who could have done this to you?" Severus whispered, looking down at the horrible, disfiguring burn on her back. Lia would have been in horrifying pain for months after the scalding hot brand was placed on her. The way it stretched and distorted over her skin let him know that it had to have happened when she was a very young child.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" she asked, voice thin and shaky.

"Yes," he croaked. He pulled her robe back over the top of her body and secured the tie around her waist again.

"Why?" she asked.

With the tips of his fingers, he gently tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. Her tear streaked face and blood shot sea-green eyes made him so angry that he wanted to go into a destructive rage. It took his Occlumency skills, as well as counting to one hundred as slowly as he could to calm himself. He funneled the angry energy he had into trying to calm her. He shushed her and held her until he felt her shoulders stopped shaking and her breathing slow down to normal, though accented with an occasional sniffle.

"Will you be okay if I go make a Floo Call?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Two minutes," he said, buttoning his shirt and shirt sleeves.

He walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his face as he walked over to her fireplace. He took out his wand and said, "Incendio," creating a nice, cheery fire. He sneered at it as he snatched a handful of Floo Powder out of a pot on her mantle. He threw some in the fire and watched it turn emerald green, then said, "Minerva's Office" before he stuck his head in.

"I hate the Floo," he said to himself as his head swirled through the Hogwarts Floo Network. He saw the familiar legs of the chairs in his old office, and yelled out, "Minerva!" before catching himself and repeating her name a bit more hospitably.

"Yes, Severus," the Headmistress said as she walked over to her mantle.

"I've just come by Mrs. Stanfield's room to escort her to breakfast, and I'm afraid she is quiet ill," he said, seeing Minerva grimace. "I'm not going to bother Poppy when I can treat her myself. I just wanted to let you know she will be missing from meals today, and I will be as well until I can get her to rights."

The Headmistress nodded, then looked at him skeptically. "Since when do you walk about the halls in naught but your shirtsleeves?" she asked him cryptically.

He cursed himself. "Forgive me for my impropriety but my robes and coat are stained with sick. I can always send _you_ the robes I just sent to the laundry, if you like," he bluffed.

She snorted. "That won't be necessary. I'll call and check up on her later," she said, walking away.

"Thank you," he said, then pulled his head out of the fire.

He stood up and leaned against the fireplace. He heard a door open, and watched Lia walk into the small room and sit down on her sofa.

"Do you want me to order some tea?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, trying to smile but failing. "It's the answer to everything, isn't it? Good cup of tea."

"Something your mother used to say?" he asked her wryly.

She nodded.

He snapped his fingers and bellowed "Kreacher!"

A crack sounded, and the ancient looking house-elf appeared. "Yes, Master?" it asked, as froggy as a small toad.

"A tea service, please, as well as some dry toast," he said, loudly as the elf was beginning to get hard of hearing. As an afterthought, he added, "Can you ask her elf to come as well? Mrs. Stanfield isn't feeling well."

"Yessir," the elf said, and disappeared with a crack.

Immediately two cracks happened back to back – Kreacher, with the requested items, and Minny wailing as she ran over to Lia.

"Oh my sweet mistress, is she being okay?" she said, patting the witch with her long, boney fingers.

"Yes," said Lia, her voice sounding very small in her throat. "I'm just not feeling very well, and I'd like to take a bath and go back to bed."

"Oh, I'll fix it in a jiff, don't you be worrying none," she said as she ran to the bathroom. There was a series of cracks, then Minny ran to her bedroom, and the same sounds occurred.

"There's a miss, everythin's cleaned, you got fresh sheets and a bath drawn," Minny told her. "Does you be needing anything else?"

Lia shook her head. "Thank you dear," she said softly, looking at the ground next to Minny's feet.

Minny looked up at Severus.

"Did you mean wizard be doing this to my lady, because if'n you did I'll be –"

"Minny, don't," Lia said. "Professor Snape came to take me to breakfast and found me like this. He's been helping me."

Minny nodded, still narrowing her large eyes at Severus, who trying to smother a grim smile at the house-elf's loyalty to Lia.

"Are you sure you don't be needing Minny?" she asked Lia.

Lia nodded, "I promise I'm fine," she said.

Minny cracked out of the room. Kreacher hobbled over to where Minny had been standing. He had been watching the interaction with interest, taking a keen interest in Lia.

Snape growled, "I'm fine too."

"Mistress?" croaked the ancient elf.

Lia looked confused but nodded, saying "I'm fine, really."

Kreacher bowed, and cracked out of the room.

"Nice elves we have," Severus said to Lia as he poured her tea.

She took the cup and held it, letting the heat warm her clammy hands.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked, pouring his own cup and sitting next to her.

She shook her head.

He put an arm around her and held her close.

"What is your first memory?" he asked.

She was quiet for a long time, so long he didn't think she'd heard him.

"My first day of school, maybe first grade?" she said.

"Nothing before that?" he asked her, tightening his grip on her arm.

She shook her head against his chest. "No," she said softly. "I was told that we immigrated to America from England when I was two. I have no memories of England, or of moving to America. Most of my memories up until my mother died and Sam was deployed are a little fuzzy. I went to a counselor once who told me I was still in shock over their deaths and that it would all become clear again, in time."

He drew his hands up her shoulders, and rubbed them softly. She flinched when he touched her scar.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and moved his hands away.

"No," she admitted, and turned around to face him. "But I feel like it's supposed to, now that I know it's there." She paused. "Does that even make sense?"

Severus grimaced and touched the scar on his neck, "Very much so."

He touched her face, trailing his hand down her neck and arm, and took her one of her hands into his own. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, then turned it over and kissed the palm. He traced the thin line on her wrist with his thumb and kissed it as well.

"I probably need to talk to Harry," Lia said. "He might know something about the scar."

He nodded, deep in thought as he tried to chase a memory from his earliest days as a Death Eater.

* * *

Lia pulled her head out of the Floo shortly after Severus tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know of his return back to his rooms.

"He says to come and talk to him about it after lunch. Apparently he wants to speak about it personally," she said as he sat down on a chair across from her by the fireplace.

He nodded and stared into the flames, which were changing from emerald back to back orange.

"Severus, you will come with me, won't you?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked up at her in surprise. "I thought that was a given."

Lia smiled, and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the man before her, so formal now that he was back in the severely buttoned black frock coat that was very much his uniform. It was difficult for her to combine the proper man in front of her with the man who could make love to her with the abandon that he did last night. She was overwhelmed by the need to unbutton every last button that restrained him and -

"Why are you grinning at me like a Cheshire cat?"

"Um," she said inanely, as she hadn't realized that she was not controlling her expressions.

"Your face is flushed and your eyes are so dilated they look as black as mine, Lia." Severus stood and walked to where she was sitting. She noted his lips twitch as he kneeled before her, so they were face to face. He leaned in, his hands on the arms of her chair.

"I'll ask you again. What put that grin on your face?" He licked his thin lips as he waited for her response.

"I was just … thinking?" she said, feeling her skin light up into flames. She sighed. "I don't know if I can say it out loud, Severus."

"Try," he said, looking at her very attentively.

She paused and swallowed. After taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and said, " _Iwasthinkingaboutunbuttoningyourcoatandravishingyou_."

"A little slower, Mrs. Stanfield, I didn't understand you," he said. He leaned in to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

She gulped. "I was thinking," she said, his proximity making her breathless, "about unbuttoning your coat." She bit her lip, deciding not to finish it.

"And?" he said, so close now his lips were almost brushing her ear.

"And ravishing you."

Her eyes had been closed through most of their exchange, but she opened them when she felt his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face so that their eyes met. The desire that met her there stopped her breath, and for a minute she thought her heart had stopped too, until the rapid fire beats starting drumming in her ears.

"Do it."

Her fingers shook as she brought them up to his collar, and she realized they were trembling so hard that she wouldn't be able to unbutton a single one until she calmed down. His hands grabbed hers to still them.

"I feel like a huge bundle of nerves," she said as she watched his hands caress hers.

"I understand," he said. "This is new territory for me, too. I've never been anyone's lover, in any way other than using a body to fulfill my needs." He looked away, ashamed.

"I've been a lover," she said, the word sounding so odd. "I've been a wife. But I was so young."

Severus took her cold hands into his own. He glanced over her shoulder at the fire, and after seeing that it had died down considerably, he stoked it with a quick, wandless "Incendio". He guided her over to her sofa.

"Can I show you a picture of my mother?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She pulled her locket out of her blouse and opened it. There were three pictures, side by side. He looked at the first one and was taken aback at the chubby beauty of a baby no older than two years.

"Me, when we first immigrated, and my mother, Fiona. I think it was taken a year or two before she died," she said and sniffed. Severus looked down at the still picture of a middle aged witch had been reduced to living like a squib with some pity.

The third picture looked very odd. There was a black field with a white form in the middle, but what it was or represented, he could not exactly tell.

"That's a Muggle ultrasound of our baby, mine and Sam's," she said, gazing at the picture herself.

He could barely make out the profile of a head and little hands. For reasons he did not understand, the little picture moved him greatly, even if it was yet another reminder that someone he loved had once loved another man.

"How far along were you?" he asked.

"About five months," Lia said as she cradled the locket in her hand. "I got a bad case of food poisoning when I went on a day trip to New Orleans with some of my classmates from college. I was out of clothes that fit and they went shopping with me. I had a salad for lunch and was violently ill by the time I got home. I woke up a week later in the hospital. And she was gone."

"She?"

Lia nodded. "She. I had just found out I was having a girl. I'd even picked out a name," she said a little wistfully as she closed the locket.

"What was it?" he asked.

She smiled. "Vanessa. I always said that she felt like a little butterfly moving in my belly."

She leaned against his chest, and they sat together wordlessly looking at the picture until her stomach growled.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall for lunch? Should we put in an appearance?" she asked him.

"That's up to you. I told Minerva you were sick and not to expect either of us at meals today."

Lia contemplated whether or not to go for a minute, before she said, "Let's just stay then. I don't know if I want to see anyone today that I don't have to."

He stood and called for Kreacher. The house elf Apparated into the room with a loud crack and bowed to them both.

"And what can Kreacher do for his Master and Mistress?" he asked them both.

Lia looked at Severus, and then back to the elf. "I'm not your Mistress, Kreacher."

The elf smiled a terrifying smile. "But you wear a Black family ring, so you are Kreacher's Mistress just the same as Master Potter is one of his Masters."

"What ring?" Snape asked coldly.

"That ring on her right hand," Kreacher replied, equally as cold.

Severus looked down at the opal ring on her finger, finally beginning to understand what Kreacher was telling them. "That ring belongs to the Black family? For whom was it saved? Regulus or Sirius?"

A large tear rolled down the elf's dusty cheek, and he sniffled. "My Master Regulus gave that ring to his bride, Mistress Sarah, when they were wed."

Lia swallowed and looked at Severus. "Sarah?" she asked, returning her attention to the elf.

"Oh yes, Mistress," he said. "She was an orphan and a cousin of the House of Black. Came to live with Mister Cygnus and Mrs. Druella when she was a baby, was like a sister to Misses Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. She went to the French school instead of Hogwarts," Kreacher visibly shuddered a little with this information.

Lia shook her head vigorously, trying to clear the soft hum that was sounding in her ears.

Kreacher looked at her oddly, misreading her. "But you look just like Madame Black."

"Kreacher, I knew Madame Black," Severus snapped, "Since when did she have ginger hair?"

Kreacher looked back and forth at the wizard and witch before realizing the folly. "House-elves see past enchantments, Master, if they know to look for it."

Lia touched her face and hair, then remembered Harry's words to her. _"She may have taken measures to change her appearance, and yours too I'd wager."_

"Can you end the enchantments, Kreacher?" she whispered. She took Severus's hand in hers.

Kreacher bowed and snapped his fingers twice. Lia looked into the mirror over the mantle, and watched her hair change to a fair, pale blonde, curling up into tighter, wilder waves. Her skin paled to the palest ivory, the freckles she had over her nose and forehead vanishing. Her eyes slowly changed from blue green to a deep, dark grey. Her nose shortened, and lifted a little at the end. She had a small mole above her lip, and a small cleft in her chin.

"Look just like your grandmother, you do," Kreacher said with a little sniff, and walked over to the witch and patted her hand.

"Can you change me back if I asked you to?"

Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher," said Severus. "I want to see Harry Potter right now. Will you take us to Grimmauld Place?"

The elf bowed. "Yes."

"Grab your robes, Lia."

Lia stood on unsteady legs. Kreacher put his arms around the two, and with a crack, they disappeared from sight.


	18. Home

A/N: I think my account has gone haywire. At least this still works.

Chapter 17 - Home

The trio appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, little James in a highchair next to them. Harry stood up, very confused about seeing Severus and the unfamiliar witch in his home with Kreacher in tow.

"Snape, why are you here?" he asked, standing up from the table and pushing his spectacles up a little further on his nose. "And who are you?" he asked, looking Lia but not seeing her.

"May we move to another room, Potter? Mrs. Potter, I am so sorry to interrupt your meal, but this pertains to Lia Stanfield and is quite urgent."

"Of course, Professor. I'll take James to the Burrow. Some sunshine will do him good, won't it sweetheart?" Ginny said, looking at Harry nervously as she cleared the table.

Harry led them to the sitting room that had previously held the Black Family tree. The tapestry had been removed when Harry and Ginny had officially moved into the house after their marriage. The previously sad, derelict room was now as cozy as one of the rooms at the Burrow.

"Where is Lia, Snape?" Harry asked testily.

"I'm right here, Harry," Lia bit out.

Harry's head whirled round with shock as he merged her voice with her drastically changed appearance.

 _He really is a horrible Occlumens._

"What do you know?" Harry asked her, finally taking control.

"I know about this, obviously, and that Regulus Black was my father," she said with a sneer.

Severus had to cover a grimace. With that expression on her face, she somewhat resembled her insane deceased cousin. "I found her scar," he added.

Harry looked at him, confused, "How did _you_ find it?"

 _It really was amazing that he had any success as an Auror._

Severus looked at him for a long minute, waiting for him to put all the connections together. When Harry saw the love bite on Lia's throat, he at least had the decency to flush.

"Okay," Harry said, "I'm not going to ask any more questions about that."

"Don't be a prat, Harry," Lia said. "What are you, twelve? Tell me, where you in the room when James was conceived or were you in the hall, blushing like a schoolgirl?"

Severus started to laugh but quickly covered it with a cough when Harry glared at him.

"Did her change in appearance also come with change in personality?" Harry asked.

Lia stalked across the room and with all of her five foot height tried with all her might to get into Harry's face. "I haven't had a personality change, you imbecile. I'm pissed off! Why didn't you tell me if you knew?" she screamed, just as Severus placed a Muffliato Charm at the door, in case the Ginny and James were still present.

"Why the lies, Potter?" Severus asked him, leading Lia to the sofa and sitting down next to her. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and into his horribly unruly hair. "I was not at liberty to do so. I didn't exactly find you through traditional means. It's why I needed time before I talked to you this afternoon. I took a … vow," he said looking very deliberately at Severus, "and I needed to make sure I _could_ talk to you without breaking it."

"And with whom did you make this vow, Potter?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Severus stood up suddenly, and unknowingly walked to the place on the wall where Narcissa's name had been. Now, a picture of the first Lily and James was hanging there, smiling and waving in a ceaseless loop. "Life debts can be curse, can't they Potter?" he said.

Harry exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Yes, sir, they are."

Lia looked between the two and wanted to start hitting both of them with her small fists. She took a deep breath, before saying very impatiently, "What am I missing, guys?"

They both looked back to her and opened their mouths to speak, but Harry was the one to speak first. "Narcissa saved my life once, and I owe her a debt because of that. Its old magic. And almost as unbreakable as the vow I took to find you. She asked me to swear not to reveal what I was doing to anyone," he said, looking to Snape over Lia's shoulder. "You know how binding the vows can be. I had no choice."

Severus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, trying very hard not to start throwing hexes at anything that moved. "I do know that. Lia," he said to the angry witch, who was rising to her feet again, "Harry would have died if he acted against her wishes." She sat down again. "How did you know about her scar?" he asked.

"Narcissa knew. But the only thing she would tell me was that she was there the night it was placed. I know nothing else."

"And Regulus?"

"Again, Narcissa. Lia's mother grew up with her, apparently she was a distant cousin who was taken in by the Black family after she was orphaned."

"What happened to my father?" Lia whispered.

"Your … mutilation is what turned Regulus against Voldemort." Harry looked away. "I always knew there was more to that story. It never made sense to me that he would be so willing to die to take him down without something happening to turn him."

"And now we know," Severus said with a sigh, looking very tired.

"And now we know," Harry agreed, sitting in a crayon stained chair.

Lia stood up and walked between the two men, and at the top of her lungs screamed, "I NEED SOME BLOODY DETAILS YOU IDIOTS!" Then very calmly, she sat down and crossed her legs, waiting.

Harry looked over the top of his glasses at Severus. "It's a little too uncanny, when she's angry at least."

"Quite," Severus agreed, seeing too much of Bellatrix in Lia's angry face.

The two men continued to stare at her, then turned back to each other. Harry nodded at Severus, who very deliberately shook his head at the younger man. Harry sighed, and told the story of the Horcruxes and Regulus' attempt to destroy the locket in the cave.

"But I really don't know anything about your scar, though. Narcissa was very careful not to reveal any specifics. She misses your mother a great deal, Lia. They grew up together, and she considered her to be a sister to her, even more than her own. Narcissa is your godmother, and she wanted to bring you back home."

Lia nodded, trying to fight back tears. She lost the battle, and Severus sat down by her again, drawing her into his embrace. He looked up at Harry and mouthed the word, "Tea."

Harry nodded his head before he dropped the wards to the room. Before he left, he looked back to the crying witch and said, "She did tell me that your real name is Serena Black."

"Are you ok?" Severus asked her when Harry was gone. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't know."

"If I could bear any of it for you, I would," he said very seriously.

She smiled through her tears and kissed him. "I know. Just stand with me. Carry me if I need to be carried," she whispered against his lips.

Neither of them saw Harry at the door, a trace of a smile on his face as he watched at the unlikely pair, tea in hand.

* * *

She walked up the stairs to the second level of the narrow home, seeking out Kreacher. She found him in front of a covered portrait, whispering quiet words though a small opening in the fabric at the side.

"Is this her?" she asked as she looked up at the large frame.

"This was my Mistress," Kreacher said.

"May I see her?"

Kreacher nodded and drew back the curtains that covered the portrait. Before her was a middle aged witch with silver streaked but otherwise blonde hair that curled almost wildly, like her own in this form. The hair was partially covered with a black hat, and her arm bore a black morning band. Dark grey eyes stared down at her, and the haughty voice that had been speaking to Kreacher spoke directly to her.

"Is it really you?" the woman in the portrait asked her.

Lia nodded.

"And are you a blood traitor like your Uncle Sirius?"

"I don't know what that means, ma'am."

"Hmmm." The portrait eyed her curiously. "Why do you speak so strangely? Did your mother not teach you any etiquette?"

Lia looked at the painted woman in earnest, "I guess not. Can you tell me who she was?"

The woman in the picture regarded her gravely. "I will tell you. In time. Perhaps you will come to visit me, and I will tell you about your family. Kreacher says you gave up your claim to this home."

Lia gave a sidelong glance to Kreacher, who shrank away. "It's Harry's, ma'am. Not mine. My mother apparently put no claim on it and neither do I."

Her grandmother's portrait laughed. "You are either very noble, or very stupid, young lady."

"Probably both."

The woman frowned. "You will come to visit me, Granddaughter?"

Lia looked into the painted eyes. "I will visit you, Grandmother." She started to walk back down the stairs when she heard another unfamiliar voice.

"Will you visit me as well?"

Lia looked back to the portrait and saw that an elderly, pudgy wizard wearing what looked to be a fez on his head, had walked into the frame with her grandmother.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm another one of your grandparents, a few generations back," he said. "My name is Phineas Black."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," she said with a curtsy.

Phineas regarded her in a strangely. "Have you nothing to ask me, then?"

Lia frowned. "Why would I?"

She heard Severus ascending the stair behind her, and she felt his arm slip around her waist.

"Phineas," he nodded to the man. "Madame Black," he said and cringed.

"Half-Blood blood traitor! FILTH!" she screamed as she ran out of the portrait.

"Pleasant, isn't she?" Phineas said. He took her seat in the painting and stared at the two. "So, Severus, tell me about your relationship with my grandchild."

Severus actually flushed.

"You two know each other?" Lia said, confused.

"I have another portrait in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, since I was a Headmaster myself."

She nodded and answered for Severus, who appeared to have swallowed his tongue. "We met when I came to Hogwarts, and we're …"

"Established," Severus finished for her.

"Even though you are married to another man?" Phineas asked her.

Lia looked at her wedding ring. "My husband is dead, sir. I haven't removed his ring in fourteen years, and I doubt I ever will. He remains a part of me I have no wish to forget." She looked at Severus, and smiled into his unoccluded black eyes. "But that doesn't mean that my heart is closed to love. It's something Severus and I both share."

Severus kissed her chastely before turning his eyes back to the portrait in front of them.

"I can't believe you're both Slytherins, prattling on above love," Phineas said. "And you are _both_ sure you have nothing to ask me?"

"Positive," Severus said.

Phineas frowned. "You two should leave then before the harpy returns. Will you shut the drapes, Kreacher?"

Kreacher shut the drapes on the portrait, the conversation effectively finished.

"You know your grandmother normally does nothing but scream at everyone like she did to Snape unless she has a Silencing Charm placed on her," Harry said, joining them in front of the portrait. "What did you do?"

Lia shrugged. "Maybe it's a family thing."

Harry shook his head. "You should have heard the way to talked to Sirius when he still … when he was living here after his escape. I think you may be the only one she's ever tolerated."

She sighed, "Lucky me." She took Severus's hand, and called for Kreacher to join them. The elf slowly descended the stairs, his age painfully obvious in the slowness of his descent.

"I am sorry, Lia. I wish I could have told you everything from the start."

"It's done now, Harry," she said. "Nothing can change it."

"Where can we find Cissy, Potter?" Severus asked.

"She'll find you if she wants to talk. If you go looking for her you'll never find her."

"Fidelis Charm?"

Harry nodded. "That and other things. I will let her know you want to speak to her."

Severus nodded, and looked down at his witch again. She was blowing a few coarse strands of hair out of her face with frustration. She looked down to the elf.

"Can you make me 'me' again?"

Kreacher looked sad as he snapped his fingers. The curls in her hair loosened back to soft waves and shimmered back into a red waterfall. Her eyes shifted back to blue-green, nose lengthened slightly, the tip dropping back down. She looked over the Severus.

"Am I back?"

He smiled at her. "You never left. You are beautiful to me no matter what you look like in the mirror. I love _you_."

She kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her against him, and cupped her backside to him possessively.

Harry coughed slightly, grinning at them.

"Grow up, Potter," Severus said with a sneer.

"I didn't say a word."

"Tell Ginny I missed having a proper visit with her," said Lia.

"I will."

Kreacher put his hands on the two lovers, and they disappeared from sight with a loud crack


	19. Ribbon

Chapter 18 - Ribbon

"Thank you, Kreacher," Lia said, kneeling down to the elf. She gave him a kiss on top of his wrinkled head.

Kreacher had tears rolling down his face when he disappeared from sight.

She looked around the unfamiliar rooms and realized Kreacher must have brought them back to Severus's quarters instead of her own. Lia had expected his rooms to be as dark as the rest of the dungeons, and she was not disappointed. The rooms were outfitted in dark mahogany furniture, so dark it was almost black. The furnishings and accents were the darkest greens. It gave the space a moody, almost mysterious quality that she found herself drawn to.

She felt thin, strong arms reach from behind her to pull her into an embrace. She relaxed against him.

"What are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

"It's hard to put into words," she said slowly. "Pissed off, angry, and sad are the first words that come to mind. But, I think overall relieved to know at least some of the truth."

She felt him nod against her neck while he placed a soft kiss there. "You may never know it all. Would that bother you, or would you search it out?"

She thought for a minute. "I think in time if it doesn't come to me, I will search it out." She paused again, placing her small hands over his large ones where they were resting on her waist. "But not today."

He entwined his hands with hers, and spun her around to face him.

"May I escort you to the Halloween Feast?" he asked quietly.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, giggling a little.

"I just wanted to make sure no one else snatched you up first. It pained me rather deeply the last time I let that happen. I don't want to let it happen again."

She tightened her hands in his and grinned up at the impossible man in front of her. "I think it's a safe bet that I will go with you to the Halloween Feast, to the Yule Ball, and to dinner after Quidditch games, and to where ever else you want to take me."

"Just so that's … established, then."

"Yes, I think it's established," she said, smiling up at him.

"Since the second you fell through the door of Minerva's office, something changed in me. You were so … unbelievably irritating with that incessant stammering of yours. But, it was your gentleness that made me feel something that I haven't felt since …" he paused, swallowing past a lump in his throat.

"It's okay if it's Lily, Severus," she said, putting a hand on his chest, over his wildly beating heart.

"Since Lily," he finished. He covered her hand with his and laid it on his heart. "I didn't think this still existed. It took me quite off guard. It's probably why I was nastier to you than I would have been if you were just another apprentice."

"It scared me – finally being attracted to someone after Sam died. Then Hermione told me about Lily, and I just tucked all those feelings inside. At least I thought I did. It was all still there, and growing every day."

"I still can't believe you're a Slytherin."

She raised an eyebrow at him and bit her lip to keep from giggling. Then, realization came over her.

"Did you really bet I would sort to Slytherin?"

He met her eyes and smirked. "Merlin, no. I thought you would be a Hufflepuff. Lost three Galleons in the pool."

"You – "

"Used trickery because a beautiful, intelligent woman could be the result of my hard work? Of course," he said as he captured her lips in a kiss.

"… tricky bastard," she finished and sighed.

"But you love this tricky bastard?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know I do. And you love this beautiful, intelligent woman?" she asked him.

"You mean unbelievable irritating. You know I do."

She grinned, and kissed him again.

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" he asked.

"Can we sleep for a while?" she asked, now feeling her exhaustion from this very long day. She yawned.

He nodded, untying his cravat.

"Here, let me," she said. Her hands went to his buttons, undoing one after the other until she lost count of how many there were from top to bottom.

"There are twelve," he said.

"How did you know I was counting?" she asked, as she started at the buttons on his sleeves

"Your lips were moving," he said waspishly.

She painstakingly tried to keep her lips still as she counted the buttons on both sleeves – eight each. He shrugged out of the coat, and she ran her hands over the snowy white linen shirt underneath. He tugged at the three buttons at the neck of her travelling robes, and she took it off, laying it over his in a nearby chair.

"I guess there's no use in getting my clothes wrinkled," she said, slipping out of her green dress. She wore a full slip underneath, providing her almost more cover than one of her nightgowns. She felt a finger tracing a line from her neck down her spine, and she shivered with pleasure. She turned, and found Severus standing behind her, now clad only in his shirt and trousers. He turned down the bed, and she smiled at the dark green sheets.

"I feel like I'm not being loyal enough to my house with the color palate in my rooms," she said as she slid between the cool sheets. She felt his warmth as his body settled next to hers.

"The colors of your rooms are yours to choose," he said, looking at her with a slight smirk. "But a little more green wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"I'll take that into consideration," she said. She looked at his bedside table, and saw the picture she had given him for his birthday. Severus, in dark gray dress robes, was nervously smiling down at a Lia, his hands possessively cradling the small of her back. Lia was smiling up at him, shyly, then laughed at something he said before the loop reset to the two of them staring at each other wistfully in full view of the room as they danced.

Yawning again, she snuggled up against his body. She put a hand to his chest, and feeling his steady, strong heart strum beneath her fingertips, she fell asleep.

* * *

When Lia woke Severus was still deeply asleep, his arm draped over her waist. She eased away very carefully, managing to leave the bed without waking him. She dressed and left him a note, explaining that she had a sudden craving for chocolate cake and to join her in her rooms when he was up.

She puttered around her kitchen, preparing the ingredients. She had just put the unbaked cake in the oven and set an Alarm Charm when she glanced at her desk and saw the note.

 _Narcissa Malfoy lives at Breakachy Lodge, Scotland._

She picked up the note to look at it more closely. She felt something that felt like a large hook tug at her abdomen and knew nothing else.

* * *

"Professor, you needs to be waking up now, you needs be waking up now, sir!"

Severus opened his eyes and reached for Lia, but found his bed empty.

"Professor, you needs to be –"

"I'm awake, Minny," he said, rolling over to face the distressed house-elf. "Where is Lia?"

"I don't be knowing, sir. You needs to come to her rooms, now!"

"What's happened?" he asked as he started pulling on his clothes. Severus eschewed the buttons on his coat and pulled on his teaching robes. He noticed the note and grabbed it.

 _Had a craving for some cake,_

 _Away'd to my rooms to bake,_

 _Come to me when you awake._

 _I love you._

 _Lia_

"What's happened, Minny?" he asked the elf again.

"Walking'll be taking too long, sir." The little elf grabbed his arm and Apparated them to Lia's room.

They were greeted with great clouds of smoke. Severus walked to the kitchen and saw the smoldering mess in her oven.

"I puts out the fire and ran to get you when I couldn't find my lady," Minny wailed.

Severus swallowed.

"Lia?" He ran from room to room, calling her name. He even went to her little office next door, which was as empty as the rest of her rooms.

"Professor?" Minny called. Severus found the elf by Lia's desk in her sitting room.

There was a package sitting on Lia's desk, no bigger than a shirt box with an envelope affixed to the top. It was wrapped with stiff, black paper and tied with a silk, green bow. The affect was chilling, in stark contrast to Lia's warm, cozy quarters.

The envelope had no address on it, but he knew it was for him, as sure as he knew he would not find Lia in the castle tonight.

Severus opened the envelope and pulled out the note inside, which was written on finest parchment. The Malfoy family crest was embossed on the top of the paper, the dragons and the swords as black and raised as his Mark had been at the height of the war. He read the words written beneath.

 _An eye for an eye, Severus._

He choked back bile as he set the note down on the table. He untied the bow, taking his time with manually working the knot free. He carefully unwrapped the paper, using his wand to cut the Spello-tape. Setting it aside next to the ribbon, he opened the box and looked inside.

Sitting inside the box were two braids of human hair.

The first was so blonde that it almost did not look real. It was tied with a black ribbon. Time and age had not dulled the shine of the hair, even though the owner had been dead for almost a decade.

It, unmistakably, had belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

Lying next to it, carefully braided and tied with the same ribbon as the package, was the second braid.

The hair was strawberry blonde and curled gently at the ends.

The scent of lavender rose from the box.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _1903_

"I'm sorry, but there is no way we are going to let you raise our grandchildren. End of discussion."

The elderly witch and wizard angrily looked at the young man in front of them. He was of little consequence. They had never approved of the marriage of their lovely, Pure-blood daughter to this unknown with a questionable past and even more questionable blood status. When she died during childbirth, it was a crushing blow for both of them.

Vanessa Crabbe was their youngest daughter, born twenty years after the birth of their next oldest child. As a result, she was raised almost like as their granddaughter. She was spoiled and coddled, though she never exhibited the negative qualities that such an upbringing could have given her. Just the opposite, she had been kind, with a generous heart. Vanessa always saw the best in everyone around her, including the man who whisked her away in the middle of the night. The elopement was the scandal of the year among the Twenty-Eight, just as her death ten months later had been the greatest tragedy.

"I am not without means, Madame Crabbe. They can live very comfortably with me when I accept my new post in the fall," the man explained. His eyes imperceptibly picked up the emotions of everyone in the room. He knew he was failing, but continued his gentle persuasion in earnest. "They will want for nothing. I will care for them, as will a number of house elves who are excited about getting to care for a young child. They will have the best education Britain can provide."

"No," she said. She stood up, spit on him, and left the room.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face.

"You will have to excuse her, young man," said the elderly man. "She is in deepest mourning still. As I'm sure you are. As am I." He stood and strode to the great window to the west of the room, looking out at the setting sun. "But, you would be a foolish boy to think you have a chance. You well know that I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. And I will use every resource in my power to make sure my granddaughters stay with us."

The young wizard took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "May I see my daughters one more time?"

"Not a chance." He left the room and didn't look back.

Now, the young wizard was wiping tears from his eyes. He stood up when the house elf came to the door to escort him out. But, the little elf did not lead him to the front door. Putting a boney finger to her lips, she led him to a little room several doors down. He looked inside, and saw the sleeping twin girls. They were dressed in identical snow white dresses. Matching caps covered their auburn hair.

The elf grabbed his arm, and lead him back to the front door. As he walked out, he heard a cry as she slammed her hands in the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Finishing up Part 2 of all these things that are not mine.


End file.
